Poltergeist Report: The American Spirit Detective
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: This is the story of Aimee Dawes & her journey to becoming a Spirit Detective. She meets her teamates, kick some demonic butt and hatches an egg. Sound familiar? Well it's not. Screw Yusuke! This is Aimee and her life is about to get very complicated.
1. Ch One: Introducing Aimee & Evangeline

**bonbon: This is my second story! I'm so happy! I got the idea for this story while brainstorming on my other one Animal Magnitism. Ember if you will do the honors.**

**Ember: bonbon owns nothing, no matter how much she may want to.**

**bonbon: I do apologize ahead of time if there are any mistakes, I was being ruxshed. So with that out of the way. Enjoy the first chapter of Poltergeist Report.**

**Ember: (grins) Yeah,enjoy.**

**bonbon: (groans) Not this again! You don't have to have the last word in every flippin conversation!**

**Ember: (looks at bonbon's angry panting face) Read the story or she might bite you. **

**bonbon: (looks at reader) I've had my shots.**

**bonbon&Ember: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Evie! We shouldn't be doing this! It's against the rules!" I yell after her as we run up the stairs to the roof. She stops at the top of the stairs and looks back at me, causing me to stop also.

"If you're so worried then go back." She says turning to go.

"But you shouldn't get in trouble alone. It was my idea." She turns and smiles at me.

"Exactly why I think you should join me." I sigh tiredly.

"Arguing isn't going to work is it?" I ask looking up at her. She shakes her head grinning. I sigh again in defeat. "Well what are we waiting for?" I ask slightly smiling at her. She squeals happily and tackles me into a hug.

"You won't regret it. This is the best accidental idea you've ever had!" She grabs my hand and drags me up the rest of the stairs and into the upperclassman science room.

"There!" She points to a window in the corner of the room. We run over and she pushes the window out and open. Halfway out she turns and looks at me pointing behind me.

"There's a bag over there. Get it before you come out." I nod my head as she slides the rest of herself out the window. I turn around and see a huge garbage bag full to bursting point. I sigh. There goes my spotless record. I grab the bag and yank up. Sadly for me the bag was light weight and when I yank up on it with extra force it sends me flying backwards. I stumble backwards and flip over the window and out onto the roof. I hear Evangeline laugh at me.

"You're such a klutz, Aimee." She says walking over to me and grabbing the bag.

"Thanks for the concern." I say standing up and following her to the edge of the roof. I feel over myself and wince when my hand brushes my elbow.

"Ow." I complain.

"Here they come." Evangeline says excitedly. Thoughts of the plan fly out of my mind the second I find my injured elbow. I nod my head completely ignoring her words, more worried about my scrapped up elbows. I blow on my elbow to get some of the dirt out of the cuts.

"Let's go!" She yells grabbing my elbow and pulling me forward. I let out a scream as we fall forward. We fall for what seems like hours but it was probably a few seconds. Our feet make a metallic clank as we land on the roof of the buses. I crouch down and look around frantically as the bus pulls out of the school's pick up area in front of the school.

"I'm don't want to die! I'm only fourteen! EVIE!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs as the bus races down the road.

"Ya Hoo!" She yells punching her hands in the air. "This is awesome!" I stare at her as if she's crazy. I blink in confusion as Evangeline reaches behind us and brings her hand back with a fistful of pink slips of paper.

"What are-" I stop mid-sentence as she throws the handful at the high schoolers and our own classmates. "What are you doing?!" She looks at me grinning.

"Having some fun!" She yells. I look at her shocked and confused. "This is our prank for our senior year!"

"IDIOT!" I yell at her, getting very frustrated. "We're leaving the eighth grade! Not high school!" Her grin slowly falls off her face at my tone. She looks at me anger written plain on her face.

"Well at least we did something to make them remember us!"

"Stupid-AHHH!!!" I yell as the bus slams to a stop sliding me a few feet. I stop with my feet dangling off the edge.

"Evie." I whimper clinging to the bus.

"Hold on, kid!" Some guy yells from inside the bus. Evangeline scrambles over to me and grabs my arms.

"Don't you dare let go." She orders. I nod my head squeezing my eyes shut.

"Come here, kid." Says the same guy. I feel someone grab my feet and pull them into the window. I let go of the bus and squeeze Evie's arms.

"Don't let go." I beg.

"I won't." She promises. Someone pulls on my legs.

"Come on, kid, let go." He orders. I shake my head and squeeze Evie's arms tighter.

"I don't want to go." I cry.

"Sh Sh." She comforts. "I won't let go until you're in the bus, ok?" I nod my head.

"Ok! She's ready!" She yells down to the boy.

"What the-Are there two of you?!" He yells up.

"Just pull her in!" Evie yells. The boy pulls on my legs and Evie slowly slides me down. I rest my butt on the window for a second, before someone wraps their arms around my waist and pulls me in the rest of the way. I let go of Evie's arms the second my head enters the bus.

"There you go, kid." The guy says as I sit down in the seat shaking a little. I look up at him and smile.

"Thank you." He smiles at me.

"No prob'." He says ruffling my hair. "Now we have to get your friend." He says looking out the window.

"No need." Says Evie from our right. We both look at the seat next to us. Evie smiles at us and leans over the seat.

"Thanks for saving her." She grins at the guy before looking at me. "You 'kay?" I nod my head looking away from the guy blushing. I can't believe I made this poor guy save me. I freeze. My body tenses as the guy rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. You ok?" He asks. I look at him, horror filling my entire being and I let loose a scream of pure terror.

~thirty minutes later~

"Oh my god, Aimee! I can't believe you decked that guy." Evie says looking at me shocked. I sigh leaning over and resting my head on my knees.

"I can't believe it either, Evie." I say turning my head to the side and looking up at her. "I feel so bad. That poor guy. I'm a horrible person!" I scream into my knees. Evie rubs circles in my back reassuringly.

"It'll be all right. I'm sure when we explain to him about your fear that he'll totally-"

"No! No way! I am never talking to him again!" I yell at her. She sighs.

"Aimee, he's a freshman this year. You're going to have to deal with him sooner or later." She says sternly. I look away stubbornly.

"No." She growls and tackles me to the ground, knocking chairs over in the process. I squeal in surprise. We land on the ugly yellow carpeted floor with a loud THUD. I groan under Evie's weight. Evie sits up on her hands and knees and smiles down at me.

"Have you been working out Aimee? I feel some muscle." She says squeezing my bicep.

"Get off of me!" I yell pushing her off. She giggles at me. Someone clears their throat. I turn around to come face to face with the Principal of our school. She glares down at us.

"I see you're still causing trouble Miss Applewhite," She sneers at Evie. Her gaze slips to me. "And bringing Miss Dawes down with you. Follow me." She says turning around and walking into her office. We both follow her in and sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now," She says sitting down in her big comfy looking leather chair smoothing her skirt down. She looks at a piece of paper. "I see this is another of your ideas Miss Applewhite. What was it this time? Free the frogs? World peace?" Evie snorts.

"Please. I'll leave that to the P.E.T.A crew. This was about your idea to cancel our End of the Year Dance."

"Well. The school doesn't have enough fundi-"

"B.S! That is a truck load of B.S. You have enough money to pay for your new freakin chair."

"Mrs. Fowler she didn't mean it. She's just-" I begin to beg.

"Quiet!" Mrs Fowler orders.

"Don't you yell at her! You slutty bitch!" Evie growls at the principal. I sigh. Three. Two. One. Boom!

"Detention! Detention both of you! Detention for the next two weeks!" She yells standing up. I stare at her horrified, my eyes pooling with water. I stand up with Evie and look at her, while Evie glares her down.

"Bu-But I can't get in trouble. What will my Grandparents think?! They'll ground me or send me to another school. Please Mrs. Fowler it won't happen again." I beg frantically.

"Stop those tears. I don't care what your parents do with either of you as long as you're out of my hair. Do I make my self clear?" She asks leaning forward resting her hands on the huge mahogany desk. I nod my head sadly.

"Don't you dare-" I grab Evie's and give it a little tug, interrupting her threat. Evie looks over at me and nods her head. She looks back at the Principal hatred evident in her eyes.

"You'll get yours you skank." I quickly drag Evie out as Mrs. Fowler's face begins to turn three different shades of red and purple. Evie giggles as we make our way to the parking lot.

"Did you see her skirt? It was shorter than some of the ones the sluts wear." I look away feeling indifferent on the matter. I never really cared about what the Principal wore. I didn't condone the way they talked about her behind her back; I don't really condone talking behind anyone's back. It was wrong and cowardly, in my opinion. If you have enough balls to talk about someone, then you should have enough to say straight to their face.

"Hey Mimi you're not mad at me, are you?" Evie asks pausing at the door to the lot. I look at her surprised, before shaking my head.

"No. I could never be mad at you for standing up for something you believe in." I smile at her. She laughs giving me a noogy.

"You sound like a freakin fortune cookie." She says digging her knuckles deeper into my skull.

"Ow, Evie. That hurts!" I whine. The door swings open to reveal a very peeved off Mrs. Applewhite. Evie quickly lets go of me and slips onto the lot sliding past her mom. Mrs. Applewhite turns to go but pauses and looks down at me. She sighs.

"Come on, Aimee. I'll tell your Grandparents I picked you up." She says nodding her head towards the yellow station wagon.

"Thank you, Mrs. Applewhite." I say following Evie's lead and racing towards the car. I slide into the back seat next to Evie. I smile at her and she returns a nervous smile. Mrs. Applewhite gets in slamming the door and quietly starts the car. I look over at Evie and see her looking out the window a hint of anger in her expression. I sigh as we leave the parking lot and head towards my house. I could feel the tension building in the car as we drove on. Oh, I hope this doesn't turn out badly. A loud slap brings me out of my thoughts.

"Damn it Evangeline! Why do you do these things?! Do you enjoy giving me heart attacks or losing sleep at night when you go off on your 'little trips'?! Huh?! Are you listening to me?!" Mrs. Applewhite yells looking into the rearview mirror at Evie. Evie looks down at her lap, tears brimming. I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She looks up at me with a teary smile. I look in the rearview mirror at Mrs. Applewhite.

"Mrs. Applewhite it was my idea." Mrs. Applewhite heaves a frustrated sigh.

"Don't lie to me Aimee, honey-"

"I'm not. I really did come up with the idea."

"Did you act on this plan?" She says flooring my answer.

"Um…Well, you see…"

"Exactly what I thought." She mumbles. "Evangeline acted of her own free will and pulled this stunt. She didn't get any peer pressure from you. I know that much." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Aimee, honey, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't defend her. Just this once."

"Just this once!" She yells smacking the steering wheel again. I flinch into Evie and mumble a quick apology to her.

"Evangeline?" Mrs. Applewhite calls.

"Yes?" She asks her voice steady.

"Please don't ever pull a stunt like that again, ok?" Evie nods her head. Mrs. Applewhite takes another deep breath and slowly releases it.

"Chi breathing, Mrs. Applewhite. Chi breathing." She laughs.

"Always there to defuse the tension, huh?" Mrs. Applewhite asks chuckling.

"If I wasn't, who would?" I ask grinning at her and Evie. They both laugh at me. I sigh as the atmosphere slowly calms. We pull up in front of my two story house in the middle of the woods.

"When did we-?" I begin to ask. Mrs. Applewhite turns around shaking her head.

"Seems none of us was paying attention to the road."

"Mom!" Evie yells horrified. I giggle at her face.

"That's ok. I won't tell any one Mrs. Applewhite." She reaches in the backseat and ruffles my hair.

"That's a good girl." I hug Evie before getting out. I turn around as the window rolls down. Evie sticks her head out and grins at me with a silly look on her face.

"What?" I ask my head tilting to the side curiously.

"We'll have even more fun tomorrow." I laugh as they speed off. I turn around and walk towards my house up the very long driveway. I can't wait for tomorrow, I think as I slip into the house.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home!" I yell up the stairs to my right as I shut the door behind me.

"In here dear." Calls my Grandmother's old soft voice from the living room to my left. I smile seeing Grandma on the couch watching wrestling and Grandpa asleep on the couch.

"How was your day?" Grandma ask. I sigh. Maybe I can put it off till tomorrow. I smile at Grandma.

"Um…ok. Grandma I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

"And you should be after having such an exciting day." She says smiling knowingly looking over the brim of her glasses at me. I smile sheepishly at her.

"You knew?" I ask scrunching up my shirt. She chuckles turning back to the T.V.

"My dear I may be old but I do know how to answer a phone properly." I sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, sweet heart. You stood by your friend and I am very proud of you for that." I smile at her happily, before turning to go to bed. "But that doesn't mean you won't be grounded for the next two weeks." I turn back around and sigh.

"Yes ma' m." She pats her cheek.

"Come and give granny some good night sugars." I laugh before running over and giving her a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you dear and Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I creep over to Grandpa and kiss his balding head.

"Goodnight, Grandpa." I whisper before racing up the stairs. I close my door gently. I tip toe over to my dresser drawer and pull out my white shirt with the batman symbol on it, along with my black shorts that say batgirl on the back in white. I quickly strip and slip on the clothes. I climb into bed and turn off my bedside lamp. I snuggle into my purple comforter and gasp. Something wet rubs against my foot. I throw back the blankets to find Felix, my black cat, crawling around. I giggle as he licks my foot again. I grab him and set him on my pillow next to my head. I pull the cover sup to my chin, turn over and fall asleep to the gentle purring of Felix.


	2. Ch Two: Journey To Spirit World

**bonbon: Hello and welcome to chappie two.**

**Ember: (rolls eyes) Idiot.**

**bonbon: Meanie!**

**Emebr: She doesn't own anything.**

**bonbon:Don't ignore me!**

**Ember: (filing nails and looks up) Huh? Did you say something?**

**bonbon: (crying in corner) Enjoy the story.**

**Ember: (blows on nails) Yeah this is the only attention she gets over the summer.**

**bonbon: I can't talk to my friends. I'm lonely sometimes.**

**Ember: (rolls eyes again) Please you live with your little brother and sister.**

**bonbon: And they're mean. Kira plots like an evil little master mind. She dyed my hair pink!**

**Ember: (sighs fondly) I loved that day.**

**bonbon&Ember: Enjoy!**

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I sit up swiftly hearing the alarm ringing. I quickly feel around the bed side table and press the snooze button. I click on the lamp and grab my black glasses. Putting them on I swing my feet out of bed and walk over to my closet. Pulling open the doors I sift through the clothes, pushing them aside. I grab my favorite gray V-neck Cap Sleeve Shirt and a blue hooded sweater, picking up a pair of faded blue jeans with the knees worn out of them. I slip them both on, after putting on my undergarments. I pick up my tan messenger bag with orange lining; it has the words 'my boss sucks' on it in green writing, slipping it over my head. I grab my brown jacket and race out the door. I run down the drive way and skid to a halt at the bottom. I sigh in relief looking up and down the road for the bus. I look at my watch. It reads 7:33. I look back up and down the road. Where is it? I think. I take off my back and put my jacket on feeling a drop of rain. I rest the strap of the bag on the shoulder. Thirty minutes later I'm sitting under a big tree hiding from the rain. I look at my watch for the fiftieth time and it reads 8:05. I gasp.

"Holy turkey spit! I'm going to be late for first period!" I grab my bag and run into the house. I slam the door and stand on the door mat, doing my best not to drip on the linoleum floor. I drop the bag and cross my arms seeking warmth. Grandma walks down the stairs in her nightgown wrapping her silk bathrobe around her.

"Honey what on earth are you doing up so early? It's Eight a' clock in the mornin'." She says looking at the huge grandfather clock in the hallway. She looks back at me. "You're soaking wet!" She says turning to go upstairs.

"No Grandma that's fine-"

"I'll get you a towel." She says rushing upstairs. I sigh and wait shivering in the cold drafty hallway on the first floor. Grandma comes down carrying a towel. It was a black with a pink playboy bunny logo on it with the word 'playboy' in pink writing on the bottom.

"Grandma, where on earth did you get this towel?" I ask as she wraps the huge thing around me and leads me towards one of the couches beside the fireplace.

"You'd be amazed what an old lady can find on Ebay at three in the mornin'." She turns towards the wood and picks up a log.

"I'll get the fire goin'." She says throwing the log into the fire place and reaching into her robe pocket for the matches.

"Grandma, maybe I should-" I begin standing up to help her.

"Now don't you go fussin' over me." She says shooing my hands away. "You sit down on that couch and let old Grandma warm you up." She says pointing to the couch behind me. I slowly sink back down into the couch. I watch as Grandma, lights the match with ease. She grabs the poker and stabs the log a few times. I smile at her as she sits the poker beside the fire place and sits down next to me.

"Gotta relax these old dinosaur bones, I do." I giggle ay her imitation of Yoda.

"Grandma." I whine standing up and folding the towel over my arm. "I really need to go to school." She sighs and grabs the clicker. Yes that is what she calls the remote, the 'clicker'. I turn around as she flips the T.V. on. There running across the screen was my school's name with a delay time. The banner read this: Jefferson High School will be delayed an hour or two due to cracked pipes. I stand in front of the T.V. my mouth wide open in shock. I look over at her with a crooked smile.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Need to start listenin' to old Granny, you do." She says still using the Yoda voice. I shake my head at my grandmother's insanity. She sighs and looks at me.

"Dear. I mean this in the most loving way, but you really need to unwind." I open my mouth to reply but the phone interrupts me. I give her a look telling her this wasn't over yet. I walk over to the table next to the other couch and pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello, Dawes Residence, Aimee speaking." I say. I hear someone blow a raspberry on the other line. I groan.

"Evie! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm having a little fun since we have no school and can't ruin the Bitch's day." I sigh.

"Evie it's not nice to refer to our eighth grade principal as the Bitch and we do have school it's just delayed."

"No we don't. Check out the news." I turn around to see an aerial shot of our school and smoke was billowing out of the front two doors.

"Our school is on fire." I whisper into the phone.

"I know. Isn't it the fuckin' bomb?"

"No it isn't!" I shriek into the receiver and Evie's unsuspecting ear. "What happens if that gets to the library?!" A groan comes from the other end.

"You and your books. Listen book worm, it doesn't matter. I, amazingly, convinced my mom to take us to that really old bookstore in town. You know the one with that uber cute guy at the counter." She says. "Aimee?" She asks after I don't reply. "Is there something wro-"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screech happily into the phone. "EVIE YOU"RE THE BEST!" I slam the phone down and race into the living room.

"Grandma may I-"

"Yes." She says not even looking away from the T.V. which had been changed to wrestling. "Don't stay out to long!" She yells after me as I race outside grabbing my bag and jacket. I zoom down our driveway, race down the two miles to Evie's house and stop panting at her door. I bend over grabbing my knees and gasping for air. The door opens to reveal a grinning Evie.

"Wow. Five minutes sooner than last time, new record Mimi." I wave one of my hands at her letting her know I heard.

"Hi Aimee!" Evie's mother's voice calls from the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I shake my head and Evie grins at me. Evie looks over her shoulder at her mother.

"No mom, she hasn't!" I straighten up catching my breath.

"Better?" Evie ask smiling at me. I nod my head.

"I think my breath is getting faster than I am." I say breathlessly. Evie laughs at me before stepping out of the doorway.

"Well get in. You let the flies zoom right on in." I smile at her as she shuts the door behind me. Mrs. Applewhite smiles at me from behind the bar.

"How are your Grandparents, Aimee?" She asks stirring what looked like a bowel of pancake mix. I sit down in one of the stools, taking my bag off and sitting it in the floor. I look over at Evie as she sits down. She nods at my questioning gaze. I smile licking my lips.

"They're doing fine, Mrs. Applewhite." I say looking back at her.

"Good." She says pouring the batter into the pan. She looks up to see me watching the sizzling puddle of goop hungrily. I blush at being caught and look away.

"How about you take Aimee on a walk, Evie?" Mrs. Applewhite suggests. I could hear the smile in her a voice and sure enough when I look back she had a grin on her face. Evie grabs my hand and gives it a tug.

"Aimee let's go walk in the woods like we used to." I nod my head and follow her. She drops my hand and races out the door. I smile chasing after her. She flies into the woods and I follow, feeling completely at home within the dark and creepy looking forest. Evie's longer legs carry her farther and farther away from me. Soon I can barely make out her figure through the brush and even sooner I lose her all together. I stop and look around. I run forward a little bit but stop and look around some more. A cracking sound catches my attention. I spin around in circles hearing twigs crack behind me. I watch in horror as a huge shadow shades me. I slowly turn around but the thing tackles me to the ground. I scream bloody murder, thinking the thing is going to eat me. I stop hearing laughter from above me. I look over my shoulder to see Evie sitting on my back laughing her butt off.

"That wasn't funny, Evie." I say sitting up quickly and knocking her to the ground. This only seems to trigger even more laughter.

"Evie you're mean!" I yell at her huddle up form. Evie was curled into a ball, cradling her stomach with tears pouring down her red face. We both freeze as the ground shakes.

"This isn't funny Evie." I say crawling backwards away from the loud, what seemed like, footsteps. I look over at her and look on in horror as her face mirrors my own. Right then I knew this wasn't a joke and what ever that was it was huge. We both look at each other before screaming and racing back towards the house. But halfway there I trip over a fallen branch.

"Evie!" I scream falling to the ground. She slides to s stop and races back to help me. Just as she bends down to help me the loud footsteps get closer.

"Evie." I whimper closing my eyes and hugging Evie. I could feel Evie shaking and hugging me back.

"Peep." I open my eyes slowly to see a little lizard looking thing watching us with its head cocked to the side. I look at Evie from the corner of my eye and see her growl at the little lizard.

"That what's scared us?!" She yells and grabs the lizard thing before I could stop her. She holds it up by its tail. I watch her sigh.

"Well at least it wasn't a giant dinosaur." I laugh nervously poking at the little lizard.

"It's kinda cute." I say.

"Don't touch me you filthy human." It hisses shaking a little fist at me. I blink at the little lizard in shock. Standing up I look at Evie my eyes wide.

"Evie did you hear that?" She looks at me cluelessly.

"Hear what?" I nod my head.

"Thought so." I point to the little lizard. "It talked."

"Really?" She says swinging it by the tail. It hisses curses at her and threatens to eat her eggs.

"I don't hear any thing." She says looking back at me worriedly. "Maybe you inhaled something?" She says.

"No I swear it talked." I say kneeling down to the lizard's level.

"Say something." I order it.

"Go to hell!!!" It yells at me.

"See." I say looking up at Evie. She looks at the lizard curiously. "It told me to go to hell."

"Um…Aimee, maybe we should get you home." She suggests.

"Why?" I ask standing up.

"Um…because lizards are talking to you. That ain't normal."

"I'm not making this up!" I yell. "He did talk to me!" I point at the lizard for emphasis.

"All right, I totally believe you but maybe we should-" We both freeze hearing heavy panting behind us. Evie turns around and I look over her shoulder. There standing about twenty yards away was a huge scaly looking dog like thing, drool dripping from its jaws and a fowl odor of rotting meat wafts towards us from its open jaws.

"Finally." The little lizard says.

"Evie put the lizard down." I say not taking my eyes off the creature. Its tail slowly wags back and forth as Evie kneels down and places the little lizard on the ground. The little lizard races over to the things feet, barely reaching its ankle.

"What the hell took you so long?!" The little lizard yelled at the dog thing. The creature bows its head; its tail lies flat on the ground.

"Sorry master." Evie and I gape at the sound of the creature's voice.

"That thing just freakin' talked." Evie yells pointing at the dog thing. The little lizard turns and looks at us.

"Yes, you pathetic creatures, he did." He looks over his shoulder at the dog thing. "You're hungry, Ryo, aren't you?" The dog thing's heavy panting accelerates from excitement. The little lizard smiles and looks at us with an evil grin on his tiny little face.

"They look very appetizing." He says and the drool increases ten fold. The little lizard smirks at us. "Enjoy dinner." He turns around and walks back into the forests leaving us with the very hungry dig thing who he just gave permission to eat us.

"Oh shit! We're screwed." Evie says backing up. I back up too but stop my back hitting a tree. Evie's back hits the same tree and she slides down to the ground, I soon follow her as the dog thing closes in. I grab a hold of Evie and pray.

"I'm not going to die like this!" She yells standing up, me still clinging to her waist. Please don't die. Please don't die! I beg. I open my eyes just in time to see Evie grab a branch from above and the dog thing lunge at us. I quickly close my eyes but with a slight breeze rustling my hair I feel no pain. Evie yelps and grabs me. The dog yelps and I feel the earth shake from it jumping back. I open my eyes to see the backside of the dog thing. It shakes it's back and forth and then the rests of its body as if to shake off water. Evie's body slowly slides down onto the ground next to mine.

"What just happened?" She asks. We both freeze as the dog thing's ears flicker toward us. It turns its head towards us and snarls. We both clutch each other screaming and closing our eyes as the dog thing takes another leap at us, but yet again I don't feel pain. I open my eyes to see tree branches. I look around and feel us tilting backwards. Quickly letting go of each other we grab the branch under us. I look down as Evie looks around in awe. And sure enough there the dog thing was pacing back and forth all over the little clearing, its head low to the ground, its nose just barely brushing the earth. Evie gasp. I look over at her and see her pointing, eyes wide with fear. I follow the direction of her finger and gasp in horror. There leaving the woods was a girl a little older than us with pale golden hair reaching her waist and from what I could see from the tree grayish colored eyes. The dog thing turns around and snarls at the new comer.

"Corinne Deveraux." Evie whispers.

"What?" I ask tearing my eyes off the girl and the dog thing to stare at Evie curiously. Evie looks at me with wide eyes.

"She's an older student at our school. She'll be a sophomore when we're freshmen." I look back over at Corinne. She calmly walks out into the clearing and stares down the dog thing. We both watch in horror as the thing charges her, mouth wide open ready to snap down and crush her fragile skull. But just as the thing leaps towards her, she jumps out of the way doing a back flip in mid air. She lands on the other side of the thing, its back facing her. She turns around as does the dog thing. It charges her again and yet again she evades its deadly jaws. This continues for another three minutes before the thing begins to get frustrated. It charges one more time but when Corinne lands this time the dog thing flicks its tail and knocks her off her feet. She lands with a loud thud sound and you just knew she had the wind knocked out of her. She gasps for air on her back as the thing stands up on its hind legs; it swipes its paw down ready to gut Corinne like a trout. Suddenly everything felt like slow motion. I could feel myself jumping forward wanting to help the girl as the paw slowly arches towards her. Then everything goes back to normal and I'm staring down at the girl's wide eyes on my hands and knees with a sharp horrible pain in my back. I watch as blood spatters her face. I could feel something running down my chin. I look over my shoulder to see the monster standing a few feet away with one of its paws covered in blood.

"No." Corinne whispers in horror. I fall to my side as my arms and legs give out. I could feel Corinne standing up and sliding my limp arm off of her. Everything goes blurry for a second as the wind suddenly picks up and I hear a god awful screeching sound, like something was in excruciating pain. I hear a loud thud and see Evie's blurry form race towards me. She kneels down next to me and I watch as tears run down her face leaving black streaks from the mascara. I hear a gasp.

"Oh god." A new voice whispers. I feel hands lightly touching my back, inspecting every inch. I hiss as the pain increases suddenly, burning up and down my body in waves of searing torture.

"Don't touch her1" Evie yells before I hear another loud thud sounds next to me.

"A Boruk Demon." The new voice says informing someone. I hear someone slightly curse.

"Will you be able to save her?" Corinne's already familiar voice asks. I hear someone sigh from above my head.

"Probably, but it will be painful." The new voice says regretfully. I could feel my entire body shaking. I feel something warm placed onto my back and then it begins to grow warmer. I sigh the warmth taking away the pain slightly. Suddenly the warmth is removed. I whimper wanting the warmth back.

"That's about all I can do for her now. She needs urgent medical attention." I hear a groan.

"You just know that bitch is gonna want o recruit her." I hear a sigh.

"That's all up to Lady Dai and don't call her a bitch." The new girl's voice scolds Corinne's voice.

"What else am I supposed to call her when she sends me out her with no back up? I bet Koenma doesn't send his detective out with no back up." Corinne snarls. I hear another sigh from the new girl.

"Japan is better stocked with humans that have great spiritual power. America isn't that lucky. Besides there are four spirit detectives in Japan and they're all retired, so Japan has no detectives at the moment."

"Stop being a know it all and help me with these two." Corinne says before I feel myself being lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Why do you get the lighter one?" The new girl's voice whines. I feel Corinne sigh.

"Because according to their records, this one weighs more than that one." Corinne says walking towards something. I hear a grunt.

"Wow. She's heavy."

"Think you can jump through on you own?" Corinne asks turning. I guess the girl nodded because the next thing I knew we both had jumped. I open my eyes slightly and see flashes of green light. We land in what looked like a stock office for ugly things. I sit up pushing on Corinne's back. She stops and looks over her shoulder. I look over my shoulder to see her staring at me with wide eyes. Someone gasp behind us. I look back to see a girl with seaweed green hair and emerald green eyes dragging Evie.

"Oh, dear, you must have felt all that pain." She says dropping Evie. I wince slightly as Evie's head makes a cracking sound hitting the floor. The girl slowly turns around laughing nervously.

"Oops." She says dragging Evie and sitting her up against the wall. Corinne sighs.

"Alice you're such a klutz sometimes." Alice huffs sticking her chest out.

"Well at least I'm no Botan!" She says glaring at Corinne.

"Sometimes I think I'd rather have her for help then you!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!" I sigh, a dull aching shooting through my back. Both girls stop and stare at my over Corinne's shoulder.

"I think we forgot about her." Corinne says.

"Oh, I know we did." She says and rushes around to look at my face. She smiles at me.

"I'm gonna make all the pain go away." She says before covering my eyes with one of her hands. The warm feeling returns. My eyes suddenly feel heavy. They slowly slip closed as the girl removes her hand.

"Sweet dreams." She says, but her voice felt miles away as I slowly drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. Ch Three: The Foxy Thief

**bonbon: I'm terribly sorry about taking so long to update, but school has been heck. I still haven't adjusted back to school life. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I groan as someone lifts up my lid and shines a bright light into my eye successfully burning my sensitive corneas. I slowly blink open my eyes as the poking and prodding stops. My eyes open to see a white ceiling above me a blurry form hovering over me. I could just barely make out lip movements. Suddenly it all rushes at me, a loud voice, screaming of other voices farther away and someone shouting curses at the top of their lungs. My head snaps to the right recognizing the shrieking voice of Evie. My eyes pool with water seeing a bunch of people in white coats tying her down to a bed like the ones in hospitals.

"Evie" A hoarse voice rasps. My eyes widen realizing the voice belonged to me.

"Miss Dawes?" A voice calls. I look back towards the doctor and openly stare at him. There standing above with a white lab coat on was a man with green skin and two brown horns poking out of his blue hair covered head. What the-?

"Miss Dawes, how do you feel?" I gulp down the huge lump that was forming. I open my mouth to speech but no words would dare venture forth.

"I'll take it from here Doctor Spavin." Corinne's familiar broke through my haze. I look to the left to find Corinne walk in with the green haired girl.

"Hello Spavin." The girl says cheerfully. The doctor nods his head in greeting and looks back at Corinne sternly.

"This girl is in no shape to be questioned using your methods Detective." Corinne sighs.

"I'm not here to questions them doctor. I'm here to take them both to see Lady Dai so she can offer them a job." The doctor glares at Corinne.

"Miss Applewhite may go but Miss Dawes is in no condition to walk."

"Check her back again doctor." The doctor's glare intensifies but he walks around the bed.

"Miss I need you to roll over a little." I roll over feeling a very dull ache in my back in the very center.

"I'll be damned." He says feeling all over my back. "There's nothing but scars." I watch as Corinne smiles at me and winks.

"She has amazing spirit energy; she just needs to learn how to use it properly." I sit up with the doctor holding my elbow. Looking over at Evie still pitching a fit I smile.

"Can you let her go?" I ask looking at the doctor. He grimaces and looks over at Evie. I wince. Oh no.

"I don't know. She's tried to run away ten times, almost succeeded five of those." I smile at the doctor.

"She won't if she knows I'm here." He sighs and motions some of the doctors towards Evie. Evie growls at them and bites one of them. She freezes hearing my giggle. He wide eyes meet mine.

"Aimee!" She yells jumping out of the bed as the last restraint comes off. Rushing over to me she shoves the doctor out of the way and pulls me into a huge hug. I smile wrapping my arms around her.

"Hi Evie." She grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"What do you think you were doing?! Jumping in front of that girl! You Idiot!"

"Sorry Evie." I mumble feeling the room spin.

"Here. You might need these." The green haired girl says. I look at her blurry form to see a very small black object in her hands and she was handing it to me. I reach out hesitantly and grab the objects. I hold them closer to my face to get them in focus and see a pair of glasses that look exactly like mine.

"Thank you." I say slipping them on. "They look exactly like my old ones." Evie gets within inches of my face inspecting the glasses.

"How can you tell?" She asks. I smile at her.

"The ones that I used to have had two of the gems missing." I say pointing to the bedazzled flowers on the side of my glasses.

"Oh." She says understanding. Someone clears their throat. Me and Evie look towards Corinne and the green haired girl. Corinne looks at us both sternly.

"If neither of you wouldn't mind, my boss would be very happy if you could accompany her in her office." Corinne says sounding very professional.

"Oh Corinne don't be such a stick in the mud." The green haired girl says skipping over to us.

"My name's Alice. I'm the grim reaper, plus the spirit detective's assistant." She says cheerfully holding out her hand. I smile shaking her hand.

"I'm-"

"Oh, we already know who you are. Aimee Dawes," She says pointing to me. "And Evie Applewhite." She points to Evie. We both stare at her shocked, our mouths hanging open.

"Wow." Evie whispers. I nod my head in agreement.

"Come along." Corinne says walking off towards the door. Evie looks at me and shrugs her shoulders, before following Corinne's lead. I follow hesitantly, Alice taking the rear. I grab onto Evie's shirt shaking as we pass a entire hallway full of male creatures running around screaming like chickens with their heads cut off. Why men?! Why can't there be women?! I hate this fear!!!

"It'll be all right. We're almost there." I hear Alice whisper from behind. I cringe into Evie and shake my head.

"We're here." Corinne calls from the front.

"Aimee you gonna have to let go of my shirt." I slowly let go of her shirt and look around warily. I sigh in relief seeing no men. Evie sighs slightly frustrated.

"I've got the girls you wanted Lady Dai." Corinne says to the door. I stare at the door for a few minutes before it slowly opens. Mist fills the room creating an expectant atmosphere. I hear Corinne groan and whisper 'How are those two **not** related?!' to Alice who giggles in response. Evie and I gasp as the mist clears revealing a beautiful and stunning woman standing in front of us dressed in elegant attire. She smiles at us. I automatically bow, Evie following my lead.

"Such polite young ladies," She comments. "Unlike your detective, Koenma." She says looking over her shoulder. Evie and I both straighten up and look behind the woman. Standing behind her was a young man, older than us, with a binky in his mouth and JR plastered in his forehead. I hear a muffled snort come from beside me. I heave a sigh, waiting for the oncoming horror.

"Oh My God! How old are you? Two?!" She laughs. I watch as the man twitches and glares daggers at Evie. I could hear silent giggles behind me, and the woman's lips twitch while she holds in laughter. Evie walks forward and gets in the man's face.

"Why in hell are sucking on a teat? Huh, binky breathe?" she laughs in his face. I could see a little vain pulsing in his head.

"Restrain your detective, Dai, before I take drastic measures." The man warns through gritted teeth.

"What's the matter Koenma can't handle a little teasing from a **little** **girl**?"

"Shut up." He growls, his face going a bright red. I cringe away not wanting that anger turned on me. Evie snorts, ignoring his anger.

"You're no fun." She turns and stands by me grinning at the man, now known as Koenma. The woman Lady Dai clears her throat. We all look at her.

"Aimee, Evangeline I have a proposition for you." She says smiling at us.

"What is it?" Evie asks.

"Come into my office." She orders us. We all walk in and take a seat in front of her desk. Me, Evie, Alice and Corinne sit in front of Lady Dai's desk, while the Koenma guy sits beside the desk. Lady Dai smiles warmly at us from behind our desk.

"How would you two like to be a spirit detective?" She asks. I watch her warily. Evie grins.

"That sounds awesome."

"Great-," Dai starts.

"But what is a spirit detective?" I ask speaking up for the first time. Everyone's eyes fall on me. I gulp. I could feel myself heating up with embarrassment. Lady Dai nods her head in my direction.

"That's a very good question, Miss Dawes. And you should be honored with an answer. A spirit detective is a person who follows my orders and fights creatures such as the one that attacked you. Those creatures are called demons." She says seriously. I look over at Evie and she peaks at me from the corner of her eye.  
She rolls her eyes telling me how she felt about this. I shake my head. She looks at me confused. I look at Lady Dai.

"We have no choice do we?" Evie gasps and looks at Dai. Lady Dai sighs heavily.

"No, my dear, you don't. I must ask very much of both of you. There is a thief that has been causing havoc in not only demon world but human world too. I need you two and Corinne to take care of him immediately." All of us stare at her horrified. Koenma stands up abruptly, causing his chair to go flying.

"I forbid it! Not even you would send out two untrained girls after such a high level demon." Dai looks at him with a withdrawn face.

"I have no choice."

"He can't be causing that much damage. Surely, you would have informed my father of it, if he was." Lady Dai flinches at the word 'father'. I watch as Koenma's face fills with anger.

"What did one thief do that has got you so scared Dai?!" He yells his fist coming down hard onto the desk. Lady Dai looks up at him with tired eyes.

"He's been skipping between both worlds so often now humans are falling through left and right. We've had twenty deaths already." She says flinching. She looks up at Koenma. "Ever since you damned detective started that abysmal tournament we've been through hell!" She screams standing up. They both glare at one another.

"That's enough!" I yell standing up. "No more yelling!" Everything goes dead silent. I gasp covering my mouth with my hands horrified by what I had done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's all right, my dear. We both, as leaders, need to start keeping a cooler head. Thank you." She bows her. Koenma also bows his head. Arms wrap around my neck from behind. I look over my shoulder to see Evie resting her chin on my shoulder, her face grinning at me.

"You did good Mimi." I smile happily at her, if not a bit shyly. Someone rests their hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Corinne smiling at me.

"You might just make a good team leader." She says grinning at me.

"Yeah, Aimee!" Alice squeals from behind. Evie and I both go flying forward as something crashes into us. Evie grumbles above me.

"Damn it! Get off!" She yells at Alice.

"Oops." Alice says climbing off of Evie. I groan as the huge weight is lifted off my back, as Evie slides off me. I sit up and lean back my hand clutching my back. I sigh happily hearing a loud cracking sound.

"Damn." Evie says. "I will never get used to that." I smile over at her.

"Corinne if you wouldn't mind showing the girls where the portal is, I have a few things do discuss with Lord Koenma." Lady Dai says. Corinne nods her head and offers her hand to me. I grab it and she heaves me up.

"Thanks." I mumble blushing. She smiles at me.

"No problem." We all walk out the door and down a hallway. Luckily we pass the hallway full of male ogres. Corinne arrives at a door and pushes it open.

"Come on. The portal's outside the castle." She says stepping into the light. Everyone follows. Just as I stick my foot out the door.

"Aimee!" I turn around as does everyone else. I blink confusedly as Koenma comes running down the hall. He comes to a stop in front of me and leans over his hands resting on his knees as he gasps for air.

"Lord Koenma?" I ask stepping back. He straightens up and adjusts his robes.

"I believe you should have at least one weapon. Hold out your hand." He orders. I hold my hand out in between us, palm up. "Now make a gun with your hand." I nod my head and do as instructed. "Imagine you're holding a gun in your hand and concentrate all your energy into that gun. When you want to fire imagine yourself pulling the trigger." I look at him before nodding my head and staring intently at my finger. I gasp.

"It's warm." I say with astonishment as the tip of my finger begins to warm. Koenma nods his head.

"Of course it wi-Wait! Don't do that!" He yells reaching for me. I step back with a yelp, not expecting him to yell at me. I feel something shoot out of my finger and knock me off my feet. The second my body hits the ground with a thud I hear a loud booming sound.

"Hell Yes Aimee!" Evie yells. I sit up gasping for air. I make a strangled sound like I was choking, seeing part of the castle missing and on fire. Koenma clears his throat before disappearing through the portal. I numbly get to my feet and stumble forward.

"I have to tell her." I mumble. Evie grabs my arm and pulls me towards the portal.

"This is one of those times you want to let the person cool off before you tell them who did it." She says still pulling on my arm, but I had dug my heels into the ground. "Corinne! Help me out!" Evie yells over her shoulder. I hear Corinne's rapid footsteps coming from behind. Suddenly I'm lifted upwards and thrown over Corinne's boney shoulder.

"No, Corinne, I have to tell her!" I yell flailing my arms, reaching for the castle.

"No you don't. Here you go." She says cheerfully before throwing me into the portal. I scream as colors mix around me, transporting me to a different dimension. All of a sudden I'm shot out of the portal and am floating in mid-air. I look down blinking, before screaming as I plummet very fast towards the very hard ground. I, luckily, land on something soft…well softer than the ground.

"Ow." I mutter sitting up. Someone groans beneath me. I look down to find myself straddling a GORGEOUS man. I could feel my cheeks warm as my eyes trail up his well sculpted chest to meet his molten gold eyes. I gulp seeing the anger and disgust in his eyes .

"Uh Oh."


	4. Ch Four: Meeting a Legend or Two

**bonbon: Sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy the fourth chappie! I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Aimee!" Evie's glorious scream of anger comes from behind us. I spin around still on top of the demon and open my mouth to answer. I feel the demon sit up and quickly cover my mouth with a clawed hand, his other grabing a fist full of my hair. He forces me to look at him, his eyes filled with amusement and excitement.

"Speak and I'll slit that pretty little throat of yours." Nails glide gently across my throat as he wraps one of his hands, the one that was in my hair, around my neck. I could feel the scream building in my chest but I swallow it, the urge to survive stronger than the fear. I flip backwards off the demon's lap with a yelp as he stands up suddenly.

"Damn it." He growls. He looks down at me then looks back towards the trees where Evie's voice came from. I gulp. _He's going to use me as bait for Evie and the others. What am I supposed to do?_ My eyes flash all around me but I couldn't find a thing that would help me. I gasp and stare down at my finger, Evie and the others approaching footfall break me out of my thoughts.

"Come on." The demon growls grabbing my hand, he flips me over his shoulder. My stomach makes contact with his hard muscular shoulder, successfully knocking the breath out of me. I gasp for air as he leaps into the trees.

"Don't move." He orders before dropping from the tree and sitting under it. He leans against the tree with his eyes shut faking sleep. Evie and the others walk out of the voice. _No._ I plant both my feet on separate branches and point my finger at the demon. I could feel the heat building up in the tip.

"Who on earth?" Evie gasps seeing the demon. They were to far away but I could see his black tail twitching back and forth in excitement.

"Spirit Gun!" I yell firing the gun at the demon below. A huge blue light shoots towards the demon, while knocking me backwards and out of the tree. I land with a loud thud a few meters away from the tree. I get thrown back a few more feet as my shot hits its target. I sit up gasping for air.

"Aimee!" Evie screams running over to me, followed by Corinne and Alice.

"That's a neat little trick." The demon's voice comes from behind me. "You'll have to teach me." He whispers in my ear. I freeze, fearing coursing through my veins. He runs his nose up and down my neck and down my jaw inhaling.

"It's been so long." He moans licking my neck. I scream jumping up and racing for Evie. They all stop seeing me run and the demon behind me. I could hear the demon chuckle as I hide behind Evie. _Ok, I'll admit. I'm a total coward…but seriously, the guy just LICKED me. I do believe I'm entitled to some coward ness. _

"Back off." Evie growls at the demon guy. Alice gasps behind us. Evie obviously didn't hear it over her growling, but me and Corinne. We both turn to look at Alice. She stares at the demon in horror.

"Koska."

"Shit." Corinne spits between her teeth. She reaches out and grabs the back of Evie's shirt collar, successfully pulling her toward us.

"What the hell?!" Evie yells falling back into me.

"Alice!" Corinne orders. Alice nods.

"Now that's not very nice." Koska mutters stalking forward. I gasp feeling him release all of his energy. Suddenly the wind begins to pick up and Corinne's eyes flash almost silver.

"Stay away." She orders stepping forward. Koska grins.

"What are you going to do about it half breed?" He growls.

"This." She says smirking. A huge gust of window aims itself at Koska and hits him full on, knocking him off his feet and the breath out of him. Corinne spins around and pushes us backwards.

"Go." She orders. We both turn and run towards the awaiting portal. We all land safely, if not a little uncomfortable, in Spirit World. I groan under the pressure of two teen girls and a young looking Reaper.

"Sorry." Alice whispers scrambling off of Corinne.

"Damn it." Corinne says getting off of Evie, successfully relieving some of my pain.

"Oops." Evie mutters sliding off of me.

"We're way out of out league." I moan as Corinne cracks her back. I sit up just as Evie releases a shudder.

"Creepy, that back popping is." She says eyeing Corinne warily, waiting to see if she would do it again.

"That bitch has a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" Evie growls standing up from the ground beside me, after making sure Corinne wouldn't pop her back again. Corinne and Evie storm off towards Lady Dai's office. Alice and me look at each other before we both scramble after them.

"Wait for us!" We yell racing after them. We all come to a stop outside Lady Dai's office. On the door was a white piece of paper, below it was a cardboard box. I grab the paper and read it out loud. It read:

Dear Detectives,

I would like for all of you to know that I will not be present in the office for a prolonged period of time. Koenma and his branch of Spirit World need my help with certain matters. Please excuse for my absence and capture Koska.

Dearly, Your Ruler,

Lady Dai

P.S. In the box you all will find communicators. This will be our only way of communication. (They have all been design to your personal taste.) Enjoy them!

P.P.S I had to make them look conspicuous.

I could feel the air boiling with unreleased tempers. I look over my shoulder to find Corinne and Evie in a deep discussion. Alice stands off to the side throwing worried glances at them. I sigh and look down at the box. Inside is our four communicators. The first one I pull out is shaped like a razor cell phone, it's hot pink with a little pink prada pump hanging down as an attachment: Corinne. I turn it around. SNAP! It also has a camera.

"Here Corinne." I say tossing the phone to her blinking my eyes to rid them of the evil little white dots.

"Ow!" Evie yells.

"Sorry." I mumble kneeling down to get the second communicator. The second one is a raven black razor with little red devils on it. I laugh.

"Evie!" I call waving the phone in front of me. She gasps and grabs the phone.

"Yes!" She yells punching the air. Alice laughs at her. I pick up the third cell phone. It was a little white one with cherry blossom petals all over it. I turn it to the side and push. It flips open and reveals a key pad. I giggle.

"Alice." I say holding the phone out for her. She squeals grabbing the phone. She rushes over to Corinne. I could tell she was begging for her number. I sigh and look back in the box. At the bottom was a white rectangle looking thing with a little orange nine-tail fox on the front. I pull it out and flip it open. It was like a little mini computer. The screen pops up and shows the exact same little fox on the front running across the screen. Lady Dai's face pops up.

"Yes?" She asks. I blink at her confused.

"Um..."

"I have to go now goodbyemfm." Lady Dai's face disappears and a man with black hair pops into view.

"Hey who are you?" He asks rudely.

"Um..." A hand shoots out moving his face out of the way. A man with long bright red hair pops into view.

"Hello Miss." He says with a polite smile.

"Um...Hello." I say. "May I ask who you are, sir?"

"Such a polite young lady." He smiles at me. "My names Shuichi Minamino."

"Who the hell's that?" Evie asks leaning over my shoulder. I look over my other one to see Corinne and Alice watching us curiously. I laugh nervously. I look back at my hands to find my mini-computer gone.

"You seriously look like a girl dude." Evie states sitting down next to me. I hear muffled laughter come from the computer.

"Evie!" I cry in horror. "That is very rude!" I yell taking my computer back. I sigh looking back at the screen. The black haired guy was back.

"I like your friend." He says grinning.

"Um...Goodbye, sir." I smile closing the computer.

"That was weird." I say looking over at Evie.

"That dude was awesome." She laughs. "The red headed guy was a little off though. Creep me out." I look at her weirdly. I shake my head in wonder. She stands up picking up the box and shaking it.

"I guess we have to go after Koska again, huh?" I ask looking up at Corinne.

"Yes." She says nodding her head. She crosses her arms. "We'll be better prepared this time." I shiver and rub my neck were he licked me.

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Corinne says looking away from me.

"It's ok." I say smiling. She looks at me surprised. I laugh at her. "What?"

"Didn't expect that?" Evie says plopping down on the ground next to me. "Aimee's never held a grudge. Ever." Evie looks away in thought fingering the buttons on her shirt. She looks back at me. "Actually you've never gotten mad."

"Yes I have." I say looking at her surprised. "Wait. No I haven't. Does that make me weird?" I ask looking over at Evie.

"Yeah just a little." She says warping an arm around my shoulder. Seeing my sad face she quickly finishes. "But I still love you." I giggle at her and smile at Corinne.

"Let's do this!" I shout punching my fist in the air.

*30 minutes later*

"Can we go back home!" I yell as we walk another mile through the desert on the demon plane. "We haven't found him yet, we probably won't find him ever!"

"I'll admit it," Corinne says pausing to let us rest. "I never pegged you for a whiner Aimee." She glowers down at me as I sit on a gray smooth boulder shaped like a stool. I laugh nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"She usually isn't. Scoot over." Evie says plopping down next to me. The last part was aimed at me. "She's usually the one that motivates me to keep goin'. She really doesn't want to find this guy." Evie says fanning herself while leaning on me. We both look up at the hot shining sun.

"Does it ever stop?" Evie whines.

"No." Corinne says looking into the distance. "But there's a forest not to far from here. We could get there by-" But she never got to finish her sentence because Evie took the opportunity and run in the direction she was looking. She glares down at me, as if I was at fault. I stand up laughing nervously. I race to Evie.

"Evie! Wait up!" I yell gaining on her. We both come to a panting stop outside a lush green forest just like the ones back in Human World. Except there was one little difference…Well to be honest it was a humongous difference, back home the plants didn't try to eat us. I watch a thing of vines warily. Corinne and Alice had filled us both in on the basics of Demon World, so we knew not to trust the foliage. I cringe as the vines begin to move, slithering like a snake, up and down the tree trunk. I watch in horror as Evie walks towards the forest.

"We should wait for Corinne and Alice, Evie." I say halting her stroll in the woods.

"What?!" She says outraged. I laugh nervously.

"Well we don't want to get in any trouble, like last time." She glares at me.

"You got in trouble while Corinne saved you." I could feel my face color red with shame.

"I know." Evie rubs my head.

"I shouldn't have said that. Sorry Aimee." Evie says looking down at me sadly. I grin up at her.

"It's ok."

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" A voice says from behind Evie and in front of me. Evie spins around revealing Koska leaning against the tree smirking at us.

"Hello ladies long time no see." He says leaning off the tree and stepping towards us. I could feel my entire body shaking from fear. I watch in horror as his eyes light up with excitement. I could hear Evie growling almost.

"Go to hell." She steps forward towards Koska.

"Gladly." He says trailing his claws down the tree leaving marks. He raises his claw to his face. "You first though." He launches himself at Evie.

"No!" I scream jumping in front of her. I feel nails dig into my shoulders but-I gasp sucking in mouthfuls of water as the cold hits my skin. I open my eyes to see water surrounding me. I swim towards the surface. I suck in a lungful of air as my head breaks the surface. I float for a few minutes taking in deep breaths. I look to the side hearing something else break the surface. Floating not a few feet away from me was Koska and he was…he was grinning at me. He bursts out laughing. I right myself; now only my head could be seen bobbing on the surface. He grins at me calming down. I blink at him confused. Where was the viciousness? Where was the sneakiness? Deceit? Evil?! I just couldn't understand how Koska could go from trying to kill us to laughing at me like any other boy would.

"I like you. You're ok kid."

"Um…thank you." And with that we both swam to shore. We both stand on land dripping wet staring at each other.

"Can you do that trick?" He asks breaking the silence that had grown between us.

"What?" I ask.

"Teleport us. Can you teleport us back to your friends?"

"I don't know." I say shaking my head. He reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Teleportation is more normally a demon's power but controlling it's the same. Close your eyes." I nod my head doing as is told. "Concentrate on where you want to go." I nod my head picturing Evie, Corinne and Alice. I feel a slight breeze then nothing. I look down to see that we were a hundred feet in the air. I scream and clutch Koska. He chuckles wrapping his arms around me as we fall. Just as we were about to hit the ground a huge daisy pops out of the ground. We land with a bounce. I roll off the daisy and sit up. I look around and find that we had landed not far from the portal. I look up as Koska walks over to me. He kneels down next to me grinning.

"You're very trusting. You know that?" I gasp.

"Wait! Don't you dare-" but too late he had already thrown me over his shoulder a second time.

"Put! Me! Down!" I yell emphasizing each word with a punch to his back. He chuckles walking through some underbrush.

"You!" I hear Evie scream.

"Evie!" I scream looking over my shoulder.

"Aimee?" She asks blinking at us confused. She looks between me and Koska. She gasps. "Fraternizing with the enemy!" She yells pointing at me as Koska flips me over on to my feet.

"She's not fraternizing with him." Corinne says hitting Evie upside the head.

"Ow! Damn it!" Evie yells clutching her head. "If not then what the hell were they doing?! Huh?!" I laugh nervously. Corinne grins down at Evie then grins at Koska and me.

"You're not as vicious as people say you are." She says walking over to us. Koska shrugs wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin on my head.

"I can't always be the big bad fox, now can I?" He asks, I could tell he was grinning by the way his chin dug into my scalp more.

"Maybe you'll come more peacefully now?" Corinne asks. Evie steps toward us fist clenched as Koska's hands tighten around my shoulders.

"I'm not going there." He growls. I squeeze his arms tight against my shoulders resting my cheek against them before looking up at him.

"Please. You don't like running around like this do you?" He looks down at me with emotionless eyes. "Please come with us." I beg. His ears flicker towards me then back against his skull. His flicker with all kinds of emotion: sadness, anger, hurt, but the most dominate one was warmth.

"All right." He whispers painfully.

"Yeah!" I squeal clapping my hands. I giggle happily. I turn around o share my joy with Evie, but she's looking at me like I'm the weird one.

"What?" I ask stopping my little happy dance. She sighs shaking her head.

"And they say I'm the one that's messed up." I smile at her but two arms wrap around my waist. I look up to see Koska grinning down at me. My heart begins to beat real fast. I let loose a terrified scream. My hand has a mind of its own as it comes into contact with the side of his face. He goes flying back.

"Oops." I mumble as he lands hard on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yells sitting up clutching his now swollen red cheek.

"I'm sorry." Evie bursts out laughing and wraps a reassuring arm around my shoulders. I look over at her as her laughs shake mine and her bodies.

"Didn't you know?" She says calming down enough to say something.

"Know what?" Koska asks rubbing his cheek.

"Aimee has a fear of men!" She bursts out laugh releasing my shoulders to clutch her stomach. Koska blinks at us stupidly before glaring at me.

"You didn't notice I was a man until now."

"Um…well, the heat of the moment." I say lamely. He sighs while standing up.

"Let's go all ready." Corinne calls from beside the portal. We all walk towards it. Everyone jumps in but me and Koska. He pauses about to jump in and looks back to the demon plane. I grab his hand and pull on it.

"Come on." He smiles down at me and we both jump in. He lands with grace. I land on my face.

"Ow." I groan.

"Get the hell off me!" Koska growls. I jump up and run to him, but two men in step in front of me.

"Leave the prisoner to us." The one on the left says.

"What?" I ask looking between the two of them.

"We're taking the prisoner to see Lady Dai." The one on the right says.

"I'm sorry Aimee, but we have to leave him to them." Corinne says walking up behind me.

"No!" I yell at the guards. "I'm going with Koska!" I maneuver around the guards and cling to Koska's black toga like shirt. "I won't leave you alone with them. They might hurt you."

"I know." He whispers to me. "I know." He sighs lifting his head to glare at the approaching guards. He snarls stepping forward but the big guard behind Koska pulls on the chains attached to his cuffs. I get jostled a little but I refuse to let go of Koska.

"Just let her go!" Evie yells.

"It's not like she's gonna let him go." Corinne states standing between the two guards and me. I smile over my shoulder at her back.

"Thank you." I whisper. She looks over her shoulder and winks at me. The two guards look at each other before both sigh.

"Fine, then." The lefty says. Corinne steps aside letting the guards pass. I let go of Koska's shirt and stand beside him as the big guard pushes him forward. The two guards walk in front of us as they lead us towards Lady Dai's office. We walk down the familiar hallways in silence and end up at the huge doors that lead to Lady Dai's office. The doors open to reveal a very peeved off Dai.

"We brought the prisoner my Lady." The righty says stepping up. Lady Dai nods her head.

"Good." She gasps seeing me standing next to Koska. "What in the three worlds is she doing here?!"

"Um…Hi." I say waving. She glares at me.

"Leave. Now." She orders pointing to the door. I look at the door then back to her and shake my head.

"Now."

"No." I step closer to Koska as the guards inches closer to me.

"Oh. That's why." Dai says smiling at Koska. She looks back at me.

"I swear on Lord Enma I won't hurt him." I nod my head.

"Behave, please." I beg looking up at Koska. He smiles. Swiftly he leans down to rub his nose against mine.

"I'll behave as well as usual."

"Koska." I warn him.

"All right." He chuckles straightening himself up. I turn around and walk out the door. Just as it was shutting I overhear Koska and Lady Dai's Conversation.

"You turned yourself in for that little girl?"

"Yes." I gasp as the door slams shut in my face.


	5. Ch Five: Destruction Of Normal

**bonbonbunny: (bows) I"m sorry for taking so long. I was stuck at my Grandmother's house...again.**

**Ember: (snorts eating Chips Ahoy) Yeah right. She thought this might clear some things up and add a little suspense. **

**bonbonbunny: What on earth are you talking about?**

**Ember: There's more than one thief in this story and it ain't that gay bastard either.**

**bonbonbunny: Youko?**

**Ember: Exactly. Gay ass bastard. Always thinking he was such a lady killer.**

**bonbonbunny: I think it's time to say goodbye Ember.**

**Ember: Damn fox thought he was all that. Well he wasn't. **

**bonbonbunny: Ok bye and hope you enjoy the stroy.**

**Ember: Down with Youko! Kill the fox!**

**bonbonbunny: (sweat drops sighing) Is it time for your medication or mine? Bye.**

**Ember: Kill the fox! I was twice as good as he was. (mutters something)**

**bonbonbunny: What was that?**

**Ember: Before that damn woman stuck me in this cute little body!**

**bonbonbunny: I've got to hear the rest of this story. Bye. (waves)**

**Ember: Yeah bye. (looks at bonbon) Well it all started...**

* * *

I wake up staring at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. The sun was just rising, so I could still see them glowing. I sigh remembering yesterday's events.

***

I blink confused staring at the door that had just been slammed in my face. What on Earth?!

"Koska?" I whisper. I hear rapid footsteps.

"Aimee!" Alice yells squeezing me into a hug.

"Alice?" I gasp looking down at her as she squeezes me around the middle.

"You ok, Aimee?" She ask letting go of me to feel my forehead. "You look a little pink." I look at her horrified.

"Um..." Alice shrugs.

"Oh well. We already sent Evie home, of course she practically tore that poor Ogre George into pieces, but she still went home. It's your turn now." She says dragging me down the hall. I sigh in relief. But sadly my thoughts couldn't help themselves. They strayed back to Koska. Why me? Why would he do that for me? I'm nothing special. I think sadly.

"Aimee." Alice calls. I look up unable to control my blush. Alice grins.

"What were-" She begins.

"Bye Alice." I say jumping into the portal. I land in my bed with a little bounce.

***

I sigh looking down at myself. I hadn't even bothered to change last night. I just fell asleep the second my head hit my pillow. I turn my head towards my door. I sniff the air. I grin smelling eggs, bologna, and French toast. Evie, I think sliding out of the bed. I walk down the stairs, pausing and leaning over the railing to look down the hallway and into the kitchen. Evie was shaking her hips to the beat of 'Candles' by Hey Monday. I grin running down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Evie!" I squeal hugging her. Evie laughs at me.

"What's up?" She laughs.

" Not much. Want me to help?" I ask letting her go and looking around at all the pans. Evie laughs nervously.

"Um...no thanks. Remember what happened last time?" I sigh.

"I'll just watch then." I say sitting down at the island in the kitchen. I grin watching Evie cook. Evie always comes over on Saturday to make breakfast. Her mother used to come over on Saturdays to make breakfast, but since she and Tim, Evie's father, have been having 'marital' problems she stopped doing it and Evie took up the task. I cross my arms on the island and rest my chin on them.

"I can't wait for your cooking. It's the best."

"Yes it is."

"Grandma!" Evie and me yell. Granny smiles at us; sitting down at the island next to me.

"So what's it this time?" Grandma asks.

"French toast, eggs, and bologna."

"Our favorite." Grandma says smiling at me. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait either?" Evie and me freeze. We both turn around to find Koska standing in the doorway, his tail flicking back and forth happily.

"Hey." He says waving.

"What the hell?!" Evie yells dropping the spatula.

"Koska?!" I yell blushing. Suddenly Grandma gets up from the chair and walks towards Koska. I step in between the two.

"Grandma it's not what you think!" I yell waving my hands in front of me frantically.

"Get out of the way Aimee dear." She says smiling at me.

"Yes Grandma." I say stepping out of the way. Grandma walks up to Koska. Evie sneaks up to me.

"We're in so much trouble." She whispers.

"What a handsome young man," Grandma mutters to her self. "May I ask you to do me a favor?" Koska blinks down at her.

"Sure." He says shrugging.

"Bend over." Granny orders curling her finger towards him. Koska bends over his ears flickering forward curiously. Odd how at that moment, when we might have just signed our own death warrant, I could still think how cute his ears are. Grandma grabs Koska's cheeks and stretches them out.

"Such young healthy skin," she says letting them go. Koska growls rubbing his cheeks.

"You crazy old bi-"

"What cute ears you have." She says grabbing his ears and rubbing them. Evie and me look at each other in shock as Koska closes his eyes and begins…purring leaning his head into my Grandmother's hands.

"Didn't see that coming." Evie says walking back to the pans. I watch in horror as Koska moans just as Granny rubs the base of his ears.

"Koska?" I ask walking towards the two. Koska snaps open his eyes and shoots up. He races behind me, cowering into to me, making him self as small as possible.

"Don't do that!!!" He yells at Grandma, pushing me in front of him. I laugh at him.

"I think it's cute." I tell him. He glares up at me.

"I'm a thief. I'm not supposed to be cute." He says spitting the word 'cute' out like poison. I sigh looking over at Evie as she pours the contents of the pans into bowls or plates. She shrugs.

"I personally think you sound gay, but, hey, that's my opinion." She says sticking a fork into the pile of eggs on the plate. Koska growls at her, storming over.

"I'm not-umf." He says getting a mouthful of eggs.

"Shut up and eat." Evie says scraping eggs onto a plate. "Here Granny." She says handing the plate to Granny. Granny smiles and heads into the living room. I could hear Grandpa saying 'good morning' to Grandma as he turns on the T.V. Koska slides into the chair next to me.

"So what's for breakfast?" Koska asks pocking the eggs warily with the fork that was shoved into his mouth. I sigh.

"Koska, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" I ask turning towards him.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asks eyeing me up and down. I could feel my face heat up under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Yes." I say nodding my head. He turns and grins at Evie.

"I'm gonna be on your team from now on."

"What?!" Evie yells.

"Oh wow." I say in shock.

"Not just that either." He says grinning.

"What else?" I ask as Evie steps closer to us.

"The Lady wishes for your presence." He says stepping back to do a little bow.

"Our what?!" Evie yells. "After all that Bitch put us through, she wants us-"

"Why?" I ask interrupting Evie. Koska smiles at me showing his fangs.

"Because both of you are weaklings, by luck and surprise did you even manage to graze me."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Aimee hit you with her spirit gun!" Evie yells smacking her fist against the island.

"No I didn't." I say shaking my head staring at my hands in my lap.

"Ok I'm officially confused."

"I missed Koska. I just barely grazed his right arm when I shot my spirit gun. All he had to do was dodge it." I say looking up at Evie.

"Observant." Koska compliments. Evie falls into a chair next to the island grumbling about evil bitches and their stupid fox boys.

"What does she want?" Evie snaps.

"To train you." He says simply.

"Oh." Evie says surprised.

"No more crazy missions, like the last one?" She asks warily. Koska chuckles while shaking his head.

"Nope, no more crazy missions, just some basic training. They would send you to Master Genkai but sadly she's past on, so they're sending you to her brother's, here in America."

"Training?" Evie snorts.

"Training." I moan. I could hardly handle Gym during fourth period, now I had to under go strenuous training.

"Oh Aimee." Evie laughs digging into her breakfast. Koska grins down at me. I sigh grabbing my fork and stabbing my French toast.

"What's the old guy's name?" Evie asks swallowing her mouthful of eggs.

"Master Saytou."

"Huh?" Evie asks.

"Isn't that the old man that moved on top of the mountain a few years ago?" I ask Evie. She nods her head.

"Yeah it is. Huh. I never pegged him for the martial arts type. I would have gone with the pervy old man." I sigh shaking my head.

"Ev-"

"He is." Koska says interrupting me.

"What?" I ask.

"He is." Koska says again but more slowly. Evie bursts out laughing.

"I knew it. The way that old guy kept staring at my mom's ass was so not normal. Wait a second." Evie says glaring at Koska. "We have to be trained by the pervy old dude."

"Yes Evie." I say.

"Actually," Koska begins.

"Actually what?" Evie growls.

"We're going to see if he accepts Aimee as a student. He might not know how to train her."

"Why wouldn't he?" I ask a little confused.

"Your power is a little bit different than Evie's."

"How so?"

"Well you can ask you for sure master that."

"For sure Master?" Evie and I ask in unison.

"Yes, now come on." He says standing up and walking towards the doorway leaving the kitchen. "We don't have all day."

"How are we supposed to get there?" I ask walking over and standing next to him. He smiles down at me and before I could blink was rubbing his nose against mine.

"It's a secret." He whispers. I gulp down the growing lump in my throat. Evie clears her throat pushing us apart.

"Touch her again and I rip off her balls." She threatens. Koska chuckles.

"Of course I won't. Ladies first." He says holding his arm out. Evie glares at him as she walks passed. I chuckle at his amused expression as he watches her walk through the door. She disappears with a poof. I knew that was where the portal was. Koska turns his golden gaze onto me.

"And what is so funny?" He asks. I giggle one more time before walking passed. I stop just before the portal and look over my shoulder.

"That you don't believe her." I walk through laughing at his horrified expression. I land in front of a bunch of stairs. I blink looking around. I smile spotting Evie standing a few of the steps ahead of me tapping her foot in annoyance.

"She looks angry." Koska says appearing next to me. I look up at him shyly.

"She has a tendency to do that, when people pop random information on her."

"Hurry up!" Evie yells.

"Apparently so." Koska mutters walking up the steps following me. I smile at Evie as we reach her and we all begin to head up the stairs.

***30 minutes later***

"Now I see what you two mean." Koska says standing at the top of the stairs waiting for us.

"Go to hell." Evie growls dropping onto the ground as she got to the top of the stairs. She lays on the ground her chest moving up and down rapidly. I groan sitting down on the steps. I still had at least thirty more steps. I sigh tilting my head back to stare up at the now bright blue sky. I hear footsteps causing me to turn around.

"All right come on." Koska says.

"Eep." I say as he picks me up. He jumps and lands at the top with out breaking a sweat.

"Um. Thank you." I mumble.

"My pleasure." He purrs. I hide my face in his chest as the heat rises making my face red.

"Drop her fox boy." Evie snarls.

"Fine." Koska sighs sitting me down on my feet.

"So this is the lot?" An old crackly voice asks. We all turn to see a tiny old man with a head of gray hair. Standing next to him was the same guy who had taught me the spirit gun.

"Koenma." Koska growls.

"Koska. I see you've been in trouble. Just like your uncle." Koenma says shaking his head. The little old guy walks towards us and stops in front of me. He begins to circle me.

"Hm." He says coming full circle and stopping in front of me. "I can't teach this one. Her power isn't human."

"Why the hell not?!" Evie yells. Koska sighs.

"I thought so." He mumbles. Koenma steps forward ready to explain.

"Well you see-" He starts.

"You're that binky breathe bitch. Where the hell is Dai?!" Evie yells getting in Lord Koenma's face.

"Lady Dai is counseling with my father and will be unattainable for a few hours."

"Well we need to speak with her now." Evie growls.

"Evie." I say grabbing her hand. She looks down at me. Evie sighs looking back up at Koenma.

"If he won't train Aimee, then who will?" Evie ask through gritted teeth.

"She'll be going with me." Koska says. Koenma sighs.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." He mutters walking towards the giant temple, that is the little old guy's house.

"Come on Aimee. You have to meet your master." Koska says pulling on my arm. I break free and hug Evie. Releasing her I look down at Master Saytou.

"Master Saytou?"

"What?"

"Take care of Evie for me." Saytou looks me up and down before grinning.

"You remind me of that dimwit student of my sister's. You'll make a good leader." I laugh nervously.

"So every one tells me." I whisper running over to Koska. Koska pulls out a little blue ball and throws it on the ground. It breaks open creating a portal.

"Bye Aimee!" Evie yells waving. "Don't let fox boy rape you, ok?!" I wave at her.

"Bye Evie!" I yell before turning to jump into the portal.

"Ladies first." Koska says. I smile at him before jumping in. I gasp feeling a pressure on my chest. The pressure gets more intense as I fall deeper into the portal. I land in the middle of a forest. I groan as the pressure increases ten fold. I grab my chest in pain.

"I'm sorry Aimee." I hear Koska whisper. Suddenly the ground isn't beneath me. I clutch Koska's white toga like shirt.

"It hurts." I whimper burring my face into his chest for the second time that day.

"So she's the one." I hear a deep voice say from what it sounded like miles away. I look up to see Koska's face go blurry.

"Koska." I whimper. The last thing I see before passing out is silver hair and golden eyes.


	6. Ch Six: The Training Begins

**bonbonbunny: Yeah! Sixth Chappie!**

**Ember: Sister's waiting!**

**bonbonbunny: (sighs) I don't own anything. **

**Ember: Ha ha ha!**

**bonbonbunny: What?**

**Ember: You have no back bone!**

**bonbonbunny: Shut up! Bye hope you enjoy the sixth chappie, because the next one will be really fun.**

**Ember: Enjoy the crappy story.**

* * *

I moan as body gets hotter. I turn my body left and right. My body was burning up and no matter which way I turned the heat wouldn't go away. I whine as the heat increases. I shiver feeling something cold and wet against my...is it my forehead. I couldn't tell.

"Aimee." I voice calls. That voice. It sounds so familiar. "Aimee, please don't die. I beg of you." I know that voice.

"Koska?" I ask turning my head to the side. I open my eyes to a very blurry world. A silver head with black ears pops into view. "Koska?" I ask again.

"Oh thank the gods Aimee. I thought I'd killed you."

"You?" I ask sitting up the heat leaving my body.

"I didn't think about where we would land in demon world, just that we should land here. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Koska. I'm fine." I say sitting up feeling fine. I look over at him. "What happened?"

"We landed in a patch of Obitus Diabolus. I'm so sorry. If he wasn't there you would be dead right now. I'm so sorry Aimee." He bows his head.

"Stop your sniveling boy!" Yells a deep voice. The door slams open to reveal an extremely tall man with flowing silver and piercing gold eyes. He stalks over to me and kneels down. Grabbing my chin he turns my face to the left. "So this is her. Scrawny little kit she is. Don't know if I can do much with a little girl." I could feel a twinge of anger as he continues to turn my head. He throws my chin away.

"Pathetic. Bring someone with real power." He says storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"That-That-rude man!" Koska chuckles.

"I know he's a bit rough around the edges but you'll learn to love him."

"Or kill him. How dare he treat me that way?! I am not a little girl! I am a young woman with feelings! I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" I growl standing up. Arms wrap around my waist restraining me from moving forward.

"I'm sorry Aimee, but I can't let you do that. He's not completely against the idea of hitting women. You don't want him to hit you, do you?" Koska asks. I growl.

"He's still rude!" I yell at him.

"Well…yes he is but we can talk about that when we get you back to human world."

"What? Why?"

"Dai wished for you two to meet your masters and you did. Now we have to get home and figure out a story for why you'll be gone for the next two months."

"But school?!" I yell.

"Missing the last two days of school will not kill you."

"But my books?" Koska chuckles at me nuzzling my neck. I gasp.

"You're so cute."

"I don't want any of that on my property!!!" The fox guy yells. Koska sighs releasing me.

"Come on Aimee. We'll be back, Sai'asura!" He calls over his shoulder pulling me behind him.

"Oh, no you won't!" Koska sighs snapping his fingers. A portal appears.

"Go on. I've got to talk with this crazy old dog." Koska says nudging me forward.

"Ok bye." I say lamely as I jump through the portal. I heave a sigh as I land outside my Grandparents house. I'm going to be in so much trouble, I think walking up to the door. Just as I'm reaching for the door knob the door is flung open. Standing in the doorway is Mrs. Applewhite with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Aimee!" She wails pulling me to her chest and squishing me against her d-cups.

"Um…hi Mrs Applewhite." I mumble. She grabs my face between her hands and looks me up and down.

"Are you ok? Nobody did anything to you? They didn't touch you anywhere?"

"Mom!" Evie yells from behind her mom.

"Well I can't help it! My poor little baby." She says smoothing my hair against my head.

"I swear she likes you better than she does me." Evie says appearing next to us.

"Evie help." I mumble being squished into Mrs. Applewhites breast again.

"Mom, you're killing her." Evie says walking towards the living room.

"Oops." She says letting go of me. I smile at her.

"It's ok. You only bruised my windpipe." We both laugh at each other before walking into the living room. I freeze in the doorway seeing the T.V off and Grandmother in the huge chair by the fire place. Oh no she's in the chair. I'm in serious trouble now.

"Hi Grandma." I say taking a step toward her.

"I'm very disappointed in you Aimee." With those few words I felt my heart tear. I swallow, keeping my voice from cracking.

"I'm sorry Grandmother."

"We were all worried sick about you. You almost gave your Grandfather a heart attack." She sighs. "I don't know if I can trust you again." I look down feeling the tears sting my eyes and my heart crack even more.

"Granny it was my fault she-" Evie stops and I could just picture her mom putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head.

"Cynthia, we're going to leave." Mrs. Applewhite says leading Evie out the living room. They both pause at me. "Goodbye Aimee."

"Bye Mimi." Evie says grabbing my hand and squeezing before letting go and leaving. Granny sighs.

"Go to your room Aimee."

"Yes ma' am." I whisper walking out of the living room. I walk up the stairs but pause hearing my name called. I blink away the tears seeing Grandpa looking up at me.

"We were very worried about you Aimee, especially you Grandmother. After we lost your mother we've been very protective of you."

"All right Grandpa."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Grandpa." I continue up the stairs my heart silently breaking under the disappointment and lack of trust I had thrust upon my Granny. I open my door and slip in to room. I walk to the dressers and pull out a pair of purple checkered flannel pajama bottoms and a tight and long deep purple tank top that came to my butt. The bottoms were a little to long and drug the ground a little, but I didn't care they used to be my mother's. I slide under the covers and fall into a restless sleep full of nightmares. I wake in a sweat and panting.

"Sh. Sh." A voice comforts me smoothing my hair back and pushing me back to lie back down. I shiver as the cold seeps into me. A pair of warm and strong arms wrap around me pulling me against their chest. "Sh. Sh. It'll be ok. Everything's fine." Koska, I think his shirt.

"Everybody was dead. Everybody was dead." I sob clinging to him. "It was entirely my fault. I wasn't strong enough. I will never be strong enough." I gasp for air in between sobs.

"Sh. Sh. Everyone's all right. Nobody's trying to hurt anybody."

"But they will." I moan. "They will and I won't be able to protect them. I'll just hurt them." I cry into his chest. Koska chuckles pulling away from me and sliding out of the bed. I watch him walk towards the window.

"I'll admit it. I've only known you for a few days but," he turns around to stare at me. "This doesn't sound like the Aimee I know. The Aimee I know would throw herself in front of a demon to protect a complete stranger. The Aimee I know has courage."

"I'm not brave Koska." I sob into the pillow. I wait for his answer but I'm only answered with silence. "Koska?" I ask looking up. He's standing there looking at me with a cold expression.

"You wouldn't be able to make it in Demon World. The old man was right. You are pathetic." And with that he jumps out the window. My mind flashes back to when I was seven years old. I was waiting outside for Mom as she locked up the diner she worked at. A man was walking by when he saw Mom locking up. He had looked down at me and then looked up at Mom. He had said she was a pathetic mother. I'd never seen my mom that mad before. She had told the man that he had no right to judge her when he was living on the bench in the park selling drugs for beer. I flash back to the present. My entire body heats up. I growl.

"I'm not pathetic and I will never be pathetic again." I stand up and grab a pair of old holey jeans, a white tank top and a huge red flannel shirt, the exact same outfit I wear when Grandpa asked me to cut down a tree outside. I'll show him pathetic. I slide under the bed and grab my huge old black gym bag. I open my drawers start shoving things into it. When it's full I storm downstairs. I walk into the living room, my head held high. Grandma looks up surprised.

"Grandma I'm going away for a while. I can't tell you where but I will prove that I'm not a pathetic weakling." Grandma looks at me before sighing.

"I won't be able to change your mind?" She asks with a stern face. I shake my head.

"No you won't."

"Then show them what I've seen all along." I smile running over to her. I wrap her in my arms.

"Thank you Grandma."

"Go get 'em sweet heart." I race out the door.

"Bye Grandpa." I yell over my shoulder at his form sitting in the rocking chair. I race to Evie's house, my huge gym bag, which is twice my size hitting my hip along the way. I stop at Evie's door banging on the door. Mrs. Applewhite opens the door.

"Oh. Aimee, what are you doing here?" She asks surprised.

"Is Evie here?" She smiles at me.

"Oh she didn't tell you. She's going to a martial arts camp. She had to go early, but I think this will be good for her. I thought you were going too?" Oh that's our excuse.

"Koska," I growl, "that jerk."

"Um…who's Koska?" Mrs. Applewhite asks. I gasp. I forgot about her.

"Oh he's no one important." I say waving my hands in front of me. "Um…bye Mrs. Applewhite." I say before dashing off the porch. I race down the road stopping halfway to my house.

"Now how am I supposed to get there?" I say leaning against a tree and sliding to the ground. I sigh. I look up at the sky thinking of how to get there.

"Where's a magic talking tree when you need one?"

"Aimee!" The all too familiar voice of Alice yells from above me. I look up to see Alice flying towards me on what looked like a broom. I curl into a ball seeing her speed towards me. A huge gust of wind flies past me. I look up to see Alice floating innocently in front of me.

"We didn't know where you were. Koska was supposed to bring you, but when he didn't show up we got worried." She says looking down at me confused. I look away glaring at a twig, well actually the image of Koska in my head.

"Well I can go now." I say smiling up at Alice. She cocks her head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" I shake my head.

"Nope. I couldn't be happier no that that filthy disgusting fox is gone."

"Oh ok." She says. "Well hop on."

"Hop on where?" I ask picking up my bag.

"My broom silly," she says giggling at me. I look at the broom.

"Oh no." I say backing away. "I have a horrible fear of heights." Alice looks at me curiously.

"Well now is the time to conquer your fear." I laugh nervously walking towards the broom. Alice moves it so that it knocks me onto it and we zoom off.

"Alice!" I scream clutching her middle.

"Yes?" She asks curiously.

"Remind me to hurt you when we stop." Alice laughs at me as we bursts through the clouds. I make the mistake of looking down. I scream squeezing Alice tighter.

"Put us down Alice!"

"Look down Aimee." She says. I shake my head burring it into her back. "Please." She begs. I go against my entire being and look down. I gasp seeing my reflection.

"A river." I whisper.

"Not just any river. The River Styx." She says.

"River Styx?" I ask curiously still staring at the water as we soared over it. I feel a weight lifted from my shoulder. I look to see my bag falling into the River Styx. Alice stops and turns around.

"Oh dear." She says. I sigh.

"Just get us there Alice."

"All right." She says flying away. We arrive, landing on a balcony over looking the River Styx.

"Aimee!" Evie yells tackling me to the ground.

"Hi Evie." I say sitting up. She grins at me.

"Evie we have to go." Corinne says stepping forward.

"You two get to train together?" I ask feeling a little hurt.

"I'm so sorry Mimi!" Evie yells throwing her arms around my neck. "I'll kick the old man for you." I laugh.

"You'd kick an old man for me?"

"Yep." I laugh at her.

"Evie come on!" Corinne yells grabing her bag and racing towards a portal. "Bye Aimee!" She yells before jumping into the portal. Evie gets up and grabs her bag. She hugs me on last time.

"Bye my little bunny rabbit." She says in a tiny cutesy voice.

"Leave, Evie."

"Bye." She laughs running towards the portal. "Bye Alice!" She yells jumping in. I sigh.

"Aimee?"

"Yes Alice?" I ask turning around. She looks at me nervously.

"We got your bag back." She says holding up my bag, but it was soaking wet and water was pouring out of it.

"Crap." I mutter.

"Sorry." She mutters dropping the bag. I shake my head.

"It's not your fault. It's ok."

"We'll replace the bag."

"Ok Alice. Can we just go now?"

"Sure." She says snapping her fingers. A blue portal appears. Alice snaps her fingers again. Another bag appears. This one was smaller than my gym bag but looked just like it.

"Inside this bag are some training clothes." She says handing me the bag.

"Thanks." I say smiling at her. Alice smiles at me.

"Bye Alice." I say before jumping in.

"Bye." She says waving. I land outside a cave. I look in to find Koska standing next to my new Master Sai'asura. Neither of them looked happy to see me. I gulp and hold me head high. This is going to be hell.

***One month, three weeks and two days***

(Corinne's POV)

I stretch getting up. I walk to my room door and slide it open. I sigh seeing the beautiful pond and bird bath sitting beside it. Little sparrows sit in the bath fluffing and un-fluffing their feathers, making them look like little brown cotton balls. I hear a crash.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Master Saytou yells. They're at it again, I think walking towards the kitchen. I start breakfast. A bacon and cheese omelet for me, a plain omelet for Evie, that's right a plain omelet, it's pretty much a giant scrambled egg and a rice omelet for Master Saytou. He had put me on kitchen duty after he found out all Evie could cook was toast and sometimes she didn't even do that right. Evie and Master Saytou walk in, both looking very upset. I sigh fixing their plates. I set Master Saytou's plate in front of him first then Evie's and then mine. They both dig into heir omelets furiously. Evie was tearing her omelet to pieces but Master Saytou's anger was silent and deadly. He cut his pieces with care anger coming off of him in waves. I sigh again cutting up my omelet. I take a bite looking around the other two. I shake my head at their silent glaring contest.

"Wonder what Aimee's doing?" That snapped Evie out of the contest.

"I hope that bastard isn't too hard on her. She's kinda fragile."

"He's probably got some demon chasing her." Master Saytou says taking another bite of his omelet. Evie and I look at each other bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right!" Evie laughs. "She's probably got it easier than us."

**-With Aimee- **

"I HATE THIS!!!!!!" I yell as I run from the Izo, which is a giant doglike demon strongly resembling a Tasmanian wolf. Sai'asura glares down at me, Koska sitting in the trees above eating popcorn.

"Next time don't add too much salt to the popcorn."

"I liked it." Koska says eating the 'tainted' batch.

"I thought I told you dispose of that."

"I am disposing of it." He says taking another bite full. The Izo barks a slobbery evil bark and speeds up.

"Evie!!!" I yell running from the Izo. "Help me!!!"

**-Back to Corinne-**

I look up as Evie sneezes. I smile gigging.

"Someone's talking about you Evie."

"Well I hope they get what's coming to them for making me sneeze." I laugh at her brash manner. Master Saytou clears his throat placing his silver ware to the side.

"I have an announcement."

"What you're pregnant?" Master Saytou glares at her but continues.

"You three are entering a tournament in two days." Evie and I both gape at him.

"Does that include Aimee?" Evie asks. I look over at her sadly. She had been a little grumpy and moody ever since she and Aimee had been separated. I smile. It would be good for her to see Aimee again and release some of that pent up affection.

"Yes. She's going to. You'll meet her at the airport." He says standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Why the airport?" I ask. Master Saytou faces us and grins at Evie evilly.

"The tournaments in Japan."


	7. Ch Seven: The Tournament

**bonbonbunny: I'm sorry for taking to long and about some thigns being confusing. But I promise you will love this chapter. **

**Ember: Why would they?**

**bonbonbunny: Just because. By the way if you want to see a picture of Ember check oput my profile. He looks super cute. **

**Ember: I hate you.**

**bonbonbunny: I am like totally excited right now. This summer I"m sepending at college for some school program. It's like totally awesome.**

**Ember: (yawns) Are you done yet?**

**bonbonbunny: No. of course not silly. I thank everyone for reviewing my story, even though some of you were anonymous. *I think I spelled that wrong***

**Ember: Get on with it.**

**bonbonbunny: (sighs) I am like totally swamped with essays. Which by the way are not fun. I'd rather be writing on this. Oh! I'm watchign this cool but sad movie. It's called A Time To Kill. It is the bomb. Well it seems I've got to go. So enjoy this next chapter and please REVIEW! (pleading on hands and knees)**

**Ember: Idiot.**

* * *

I sigh lying down on the bench in the waiting area of the airport. Evie and Corinne aren't here yet. I think looking around from a lying position. I yawn stretching. I close my eyes and rest my head on my bag. This is the first rest I've got since I started training with Sai'asura. I groan moving my legs the wrong way. They're still sore from all those jumps I had to make avoiding the Izo. Damn that thing is fast. I think rolling over so my back was to the couple sitting across from me. I yawn again feeling my eyelids grow heavy. A little nap won't hurt.

"Aimee!" Or not. I wince sitting up and looking over the bench to see Evie racing towards me Corinne trailing behind her at a slower pace.

"Hi Evie."

"Damn! You look like shit." She says stopping next to the bench.

"Thanks Evie." Evie grabs the back of the bench, leaps over it and lands perfectly in the seat, even avoiding my stretched out feet.

"You look sore." She says seeing me wince as I drag my feet out of the bench and onto the ground.

"Just a little." I mutter. I look over my shoulder at Corinne and smile. "Come on Corinne sit down." Corinne smiles at me and sits down in the space my feet left, putting her between me and Evie. I sigh leaning my head back.

"I haven't seen Koska in a little while Aimee."

"Good maybe something ate him."

"Ok, what he do to you?" Evie asks. I open my eyes turning my head to the side to look over Corinne's shoulder at her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Evie." I warn.

"It does matter Aimee. You really liked that guy from what I could see. You weren't even scared of him that much." I sigh looking up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter…any more."

"Aimee-?"

"Flight 93 leaving for Japan." Evie sighs as the announcement interrupts her. We all stand up grabbing our bags and walk towards Gate 11, me wincing all the way. We stand in line our tickets at the ready. I lean forward onto Corinne sighing as I took s little weight off my legs. Corinne looks at me over her shoulder.

"He really worked you hard, huh?" She asks. I hand my ticket to her.

"Hm." I answer dragging my feet forward as she hands the lady our tickets.

"Poor Aimee." She says sympathetically. "Come on you have to walk now." She says pushing me off of her shoulder. I groan and follow behind her, Evie speeding in front. We all get on the plane but sadly none of us had seats near one another. Evie was sitting next to an old lady who, to Evie's great displeasure, got the window seat. Corinne was sitting next to a woman and her baby, which was oddly quiet. Corinne got the window seat. I was sitting in the window seat next to a young Japanese man with long red hair and glowing green eyes. He looks familiar, I think. I turn in my seat to look at Evie as the plane takes off. She was hitting her head against the seat. I giggle seeing the problem and it wasn't the old lady. It was the two men behind her and they both kept leaning forward to talk to her. Evie looks up to see me staring. I give her a reassuring smile and she gives me a look that said if I didn't fix this heads were about to roll. I sigh and look for Corinne's distinguishable blonde head. I smile spotting her. She was playing with the baby's feet and the woman was half way asleep. I look around again and spot a flight attendant. I wave my hand at her; she smiles waving at me back. I turn around to wait for her, but thirty minutes pass and she still hadn't come. I could tell Evie's patience was wearing thin. Another lady walks by us.

"Um…excuse me miss?" I ask politely.

"Not right now dear." She says walking off. Another lady walks by us.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I ask again.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back with you." She says walking away to tend to someone else. I sigh. No one will help me.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A male says next to me. I look up to see the Japanese guy asking the flight attendant.

"Yes sir?" She asks with a smile.

"My companion here would like assistance." He says gesturing towards me. I look at them both wide eyed and blushing.

"Um…my friend's having trouble with other passengers over there." I say, pointing towards Evie.

"I'll get right on that." She says walking towards Evie. I sigh. I look up at the man.

"Um…thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome."

"Shuichi Minamino." He says offering his hand. I stare at it a few seconds before gulping down my fear and grabbing it.

"Aimee Dawes. Thank you again Mr. Minamino."

"You're very welcome Miss Dawes." He says looking down at his book. I look back out the window sighing. This is going to be a long flight, I think. But in reality it wasn't. I went to sleep not long after the incident with the flight attendants. When I woke up we were almost there. The man and I talked a little more but not much. He gave off an aura of age and wisdom, like he was older than the thirty something years he was. I watch as the plane descends onto land. We roll to a bumping stop. Everyone gets up grabbing their stuff.

"Goodbye Miss Dawes." He says giving a little bow of his head. I grab my bag and look at him.

"Goodbye Mr. Minamino." I say giving him a much deeper bow. He smiles at me one more time before walking down the aisle and off the plane. I walk off to and look around for Evie and Corinne, but instead I find Alice and a blue haired woman. I walk over to the two of them.

"Aimee!" Alice squeals hugging me. "Aimee this is Botan." She says pointing to the blue haired human. She turns to Botan to say something in Japanese but I did hear my name. I look at her curiously.

"Botan's not that great with English and we knew none of you can speak Japanese, so Lady Dai's fixed something for you." She says bending down and digging into a bag she had next to her.

"Ta! Da!" She shouts pulling out an egg, but it was different than a normal egg, it was black with purple swirls all around it.

"It looks like a Digimon egg." I say looking at the egg as it sat in her outstretched hands.

"A Digimon egg?!" She yells clutching the egg to her chest. "This," she says shoving the egg into my face, "is a spirit beast."

"A spirit beast?" I ask looking at the egg.

"Yes a spirit beast. Lady Dai said it might help you out with the language thing. I don't know how though." She says handing the egg to me. I rest the egg in the palms of my hands and it grows warm. I gasp feeling the warmth travel up my arms and into my throat.

"Is she ok," asks a woman's voice. I gasp looking up at Botan.

"What did you just say?!" I ask staring at her.

"I didn't know you could speak Japanese!" Alice shouts looking at me in shock. I shake my head.

"I can't."

"But you're speaking it!' She yells pointing a finger at me. I look down at the now cool egg in awe. Did the egg do this? I wonder.

"Aimee! Alice! Other lady that I don't know!" Evie yells. I turn around to see Evie packed down with suitcases and Corinne strolling along with all of Evie's stuff.

"What on earth?" I ask slipping the egg into the pocket of my cargo pants; I could feel it pushing against my leg. Evie glares over at Corinne.

"You made the bet." She says looking away.

"Evie." I whine looking at her.

"What I couldn't help it." She says looking away from me to Alice you had shoved another egg into her face. This egg was white with little red flowers running all over it.

"Hey! A Digimon egg! How cool!" She says dropping the bags and grabbing it. Her eyes go wide as the warmth spread through her body. I smile at her as she stares down at the egg. I look up at Botan.

"Will you please speak to Evie for me?"

"Of course." She says smiling. "Hello." She says perkily to Evie.

"Wow! Your English is great!" Evie says amazed.

"Or your Japanese is better." I say giggling.

"That's cool." Corinne says in Japanese.  
"Corinne!" I whine. "I wanted to see your reaction." I complain. She smiles at me.

"I knew what to expect." She says with a smug smile. Alice sighs as do I.

"You're no fun." We say together. Evie picks up Corinne's bags again, putting her egg in her hood.

"Alice we need to get going." Botan says in a cheerful voice.

"All right. Come on you guys let's go get your luggage and then head towards the tournament."

"This better be fun." Evie says as we walk towards the luggage hold. I laugh at her.

"You find this fun?" Corinne asks walking on the opposite side of me that Evie was on.

"Yeah. She's always liked doing things like this." I say. Evie laughs.

"And I've always brought Aimee down with me." I sigh.

"It kinda sucks. I have a very low tolerance for pain." I wince remembering a rather painful prank of ours. Corinne laughs at me, picking up the remaining of her bags as they came around.

"You've always pulled through though." Evie says as I grab her bags, seeing her hands full. I sigh watching the bags come around. We wait for ten minutes, but sadly no bags. I look at Alice.

"Why don't you, Botan and Corinne go ahead of us?" I suggest. Alice nods her head.

"Ok. We'll meet you there."

"How, are we supposed to get there exactly?!" Evie yells. Alice scoots back hiding behind Botan. Botan smiles at Evie.

"We'll send someone to get you." She says smiling. I nod my head.

"That'll do fine." I wave bye to them as they all walk away, all of them carrying a few of Corinne's bags. Evie growls as we walk towards the desk.

"How, dare those idiots lose your bags?!" I laugh nervously. I walk up to the desk. A young woman with curly brown hair and a bored expression was standing there.

"Um...excuse me miss? I can't find my bags." The lady looks at me and sighs.

"We'll check our inventory." She says typing something on the computer. She sighs again. "It seems they are now heading to India."

"India?!" Evie yells attracting the attention of other people.

"Please calm down miss. Your luggage will be returned to you as soon as possible. We will need your phone number and the address of the place you are currently staying at." Evie's face was completely blank.

"Ok this is ridiculous." She says walking away. I sigh, writing down my cell phone number, which was luckily in my carry-on bag, along with my communicator. I walk over to Evie as she stands a few feet away glaring at the lady.

"It'll all be taken care of soon." I tell her as we walk towards the exit.

"I don't care. That is absolutely idiotic!" she growls as we walk through, the doors into the brilliant sun.

"Who's picking us up?" Evie asks yawning. I shake my head sighing.

"I don't know. Botan just said she'd send someone to pick us up." I say looking around. I could feel Evie freeze beside me.

"What?!" She yells. "She didn't tell us who was picking us up?!" I laugh nervously.

"Not really." I say stepping back, but I hit something solid.

"Oops, sorry." I say turning around. I come face to face with a huge chest I tip my head backwards to see a man with orange hair similar to that of Elvis. I could feel my fear building as my eyes trailed up to his face. I meet his eyes and suddenly my fears disappear. His eyes are full of kindness and bravery.

"Um...hello." I whisper looking at the ground.

"Hey are you Aimee and Evie?" He asks his face lighting up. I nod my head and Evie says 'Yeah.' He grins at us.

"My name's Kazuma Kuwabara. It's nice to meet you."

"Um..." I look over at Evie and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Yo." Evie says grinning at Kuwabara. He grins down at her.

"You remind me of Urameshi." He chuckles. "This'll be good." He says turning around. "Follow me." He says over his shoulder. Evie and I follow him to a little blue car. Evie puts her luggage in the trunk and I keep my bag. It is a little black messenger bag with 'My Boss Sucks' written on it in yellow.

"That's weird." Evie comments as Kuwabara gets into the driver's seat on the right side of the car. We both get in and sit in silence as he pulls out of the airport and onto the road. We didn't say anything for fifteen minutes, until Kuwabara pulls into a train station.

"Mr. Kuwabara?" I ask getting out. He smiles at me getting Evie's bags out of the trunk.

"We have to take the train from here." He says walking up some stairs towards the platform.

"Cool." Evie says following Kuwabara. I sigh following them. We all stop waiting for the train.

"Mr. Kuwabara?" I ask.

"Yes?" He says looking over at me.

"I've never been on a train, sir." I tell him warily. He smiles at me.

"Stay by my side and you'll be fine." He says. I smile up at him.

"Thank you, sir." I whisper as the train pulls to a stop in front of us. I shiver seeing all the men come off the train. Evie wraps her only free arm around my shoulders and walks me onto the train. Kuwabara walks in after us. I walk over to Kuwabara and grab his sleeve, feeling like a toddler. He smiles down at me with warm brown, almost black, eyes. I lean against him as the train starts forward. Evie yawns behind us. I look out the doors, watching the trees and houses fly past. The train makes multiple stops but Kuwabara didn't get off at any of them. Eventually we were the only people in our part of the train. Evie and I were sitting down leaning against each other and Kuwabara was sitting down across from us still packed down with Evie's luggage. Eventually the train stops again and this time Kuwabara got up. We follow him off the train and to a bus stop.

"We're still not there?!" Evie asks as we boarded a bus.

"All we have to do is ride this bus, walk a mile and then we're there." He says sitting down across from us. Evie groans and I sigh. This isn't going to be fun, I think as the bus comes to a stop in the middle of no where. For the next thirty minutes we walk up the road, around fallen logs and finally find ourselves in front of a huge flight of steps.

"Wow." I whisper looking further up the steps. "There's so many."

"That old bastard is so getting his ass kicked." Evie growls heading up the steps. I sigh following her.

"This will be fun." I hear Mr. Kuwabara mutter behind us. Fifteen minutes later I understand what he means. Evie and me both were heaving and gasping for air as we finally reach the top of the stairs. Kuwabara chuckles at us.

"I'll be right back. Just walk through those doors." He says motioning fro us to walk through the two huge doors in front of us. We both walk pass a sign that looks like it was hand painted. It read tournament and had an arrow pointing towards the doors.

"Obviously, you dumb ass." Evie mutters walking through the doors. I sigh following her. I gulp upon entering the temple, which was where the tournament was apparently being held. Dozens of men crowded the temple's front yard. I shiver with fear stepping back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Evie mutters grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards the men. I cringe as a few of them begin to mutter and look at us. I stick to Evie as a huge man about twice my size stands next to me. I shiver again.

"Hey look." Evie says nudging me and pointing toward the doors to inside the temple. Standing next to the doors was Mr. Kuwabara. He clears his throat.  
"Attention!" He booms his voice echoing across the courtyard. "Yusuke Urameshi!" He yells. The doors open to reveal a man with a thing of black hair, some of it falling into his eyes. His deep brown eyes, almost red, scan over the crowd and I could see excitement and worry in them. Behind him are a woman and two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The woman's long brown hair trailing down her back to her waist and her much more chocolaty brown eyes look at the man's back in adoration. The boy, who looks around Evie's age, has brown hair like the woman but it was shaped like the man's a huge fluff of hair, some of it falling in his eyes, which are a beautiful hazily color. His expression held nothing but excitement and longing. The girl around my age, since Evie was a year older, has long black layered hair and beautiful glowing golden brown eyes that let out nothing. Her face was a perfectly controlled mask of bored excitement, merely there as a show. But I could tell she was dying to be as far away from this tournament as possible. The man clears his throat.

"It's good to see all of you that have gathered here. As most of you probably know my names Yusuke Urameshi and this-" He's interrupted by an annoying beeping noise. I freeze feeling my leg vibrate as my communicator goes off in my bag. Oh crap, I think. Suddenly a lot of people were pulling out cell phones, including the man's daughter. I cringe as he glares at her from over his shoulder. She laughs nervously putting it away. Everybody starts looking around for the source, after making sure it wasn't theirs. I gulp as all the eyes turn to me as the beeping gets louder. I quickly duck behind the large man next to me and pull out my communicator and opening it before quickly closing it. The man quickly steps aside pointing at me. I gasp staring at him in shock then point right back at him. I could feel Mr. Urameshi's glare burning holes into my skull. I laugh nervously, but then stop hearing another beeping. Everyone turns to look at Evie as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Yellow?" She says laughing looking completely unashamed at talking on her cell phone. "Yep. Of course. I'll tell her." She snaps the phone shut and grins at Yusuke. I cringe as his glare gets more heated and murderess.

"Not a good start." I mutter to Evie. Kuwabara clears his throat getting Yusuke's attention. Yusuke sighs.

"Come up to the pot and pull out a envelope." He growls pointing at a pot on the steps.

"Please make an orderly line." Kuwabara calls. Everyone gets in line. Evie sighs.

"This is going to take forever." But it really didn't. Evie and I grab out our envelopes. Soon everyone has envelopes.

"All right now open your envelopes and if your paper is red then you move on and if it's not leave." He says nonchalantly. Evie and I look at each other before shrugging and opening our papers. I gasp seeing my paper a bright red.

"Evie?" I ask looking over at her.

"Oh crap." She mutters holding up a red piece of paper. I gasp as something dawns on me.

"Where's Corinne?" I ask looking around the group. Evie laughs.

"She only came to make sure I don't set another temple on fire." Evie says matter of factly glaring at her paper. I here groan go throughout the group as men open their envelopes and find a white paper. Kuwabara chuckles at my depressed face. I was hoping that if I got a white paper, then I would have an excuse for going back home.

"Darn it." I mutter.

"All right." Yusuke says turning to go down a little walkway around the temple. "Those with red papers follow me…those without get lost." I here growls reverberate through the group. I sigh walking forward with Evie trailing behind. Guys follow us as we follow Yusuke. The others leave growling. We follow Yusuke to two doors. He pushes the doors open to reveal a game room.

"Aw sweet." Evie says running in and walking towards a punching game.

"You must do at least four games and pass three." Yusuke says closing the doors. The doors close with a resonating thud that sends chills up and down my spine. My instincts were telling me to leave and get far away from.

"Evie we should leave…now." I whisper to Evie as she punches the target.

"Why?" She asks walking towards a rock paper scissors game. I sigh walking in front of her and blocking her path.

"Something's wrong." I whisper looking into her eyes.

"Like what?" She asks looking around. I gasp feeling another chill run up and down my spine. I turn around to meet a pair of green eyes. A guy was watching me from across the room, his short brown hair contrasting against his bright emerald eyes. He smirks at me, playfulness and smugness swimming in his eyes. He turns and walks away. Who on earth? I wonder following him.

"Aimee?" Evie calls. I turn around.

"Stay here Evie play some games. I'll be right back. Promise." I say turning around and running after the guy. I run outside to find no one around.

"Excuse me?" I call looking around.

"Aimee." An all too familiar voice whispers in my ear. I clench my jaw in restraint.

"Koska."

"Don't be that way. You know you will forgive me, so why not now?" He ask nuzzling my neck from behind. His hands resting on my hips.

"You arrogant bastard!" I yell spinning around to glare at him. "How dare you assume anything about me?!" I yell. I push him, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Go to hell Koska." I growl spinning around and storming back into the temple. I just wanted to get this tournament over with, now I want to win. I will win and I will kick Koska's ass.


	8. Ch Eight: It begins

**bonbonbunny: I'm sorry about this chapter being so short, but I'm kinda in a hurry and I don't want to wait another week to update.**

**Ember: You're such a strange person.**

**bonbonbunny: So! Please review. It makes me happy. Plus I've never written a song into a story before so tell me if I did good. I don't own anything.**

**'Super Girl' Krystal Harris**

* * *

I growl storming back into the temple. I rage past Evie as she walks towards me carrying my bag.

"Aimee what's-"

"How dare that bastard?!" I snarl walking over to the punching game and forcing my hand into the glove.

"Who?" Evie asks from a distance watching me tighten the glove.

"That filthy disgusting excuse for a man!" I roar pulling my hand back. I could feel all the muscles in my arm tighten and then the sweet relax as I release the fist shooting it forward toward the target. The target flies backwards making a beeping sound. I yank the glove off storming towards the rock-paper-scissors game, not even waiting for my score.

"Wow, Aimee, that was good. I didn't even-"

"I'll destroy that twisted son of a bitch." I whisper smacking the signs with more force then necessary. I begin to gasp for air as my anger begins to rise. I turn away, yet again, not even looking at the score on the board.

"Aimee! Wow, that's a really high score." Evie yelps looking at me.

"I kill him. I swear I will. I'll rip out his intestines and strangle him with them. Forcing him to eat his own heart and slowly lower him into-"

"Whoa there, Aimee." She asks grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around to look at her. "What has gotten into you?"

"Koska." I spit his name out like an awful taste in my mouth. Evie gasps, her hands dropping from my shoulders.

"He what?!" Evie yells her eyes the size of plates. I turn around looking towards the karaoke machine.

"It doesn't matter."

"Not this again. Aimee-"

"It does this time!" I yell spinning around, my eyes burning with unshed tears. "I thought I could actually trust him. I thought he was different, than the others." I swallow the lump in my throat. "But he's not and he never will be." I whisper walking towards the microphone. I could feel the sobs aching in my chest but I gulp them down. I release a deep breathe before walking up onto the stage. Suddenly every pair of eyes is on me. I shiver feeling another fear pop up, my fear of the stage. I scan the crowd and spot a pair of emerald eyes. Koska, I think as Evie walks over to pick my song. I watch as he walks towards the crowd to watch. Well why not give him a show, I think picking up the microphone. I sigh rolling my eyes hearing a piano beginning to play. Nice choice Evie, I think glaring at her. I take a deep breathe and begin to sing. My confidence soaring and the urge to show Koska that I wasn't helpless was the only thing keeping me from running off the stage.

"Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize

_[chorus:]_  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

_[chorus]_

Hey ooh

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
belonging in my life

_[chorus]_

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world." I finish trailing off as silence engulfs the temple. I gulp climbing down from the stage, multiple eyes following my every move. Evie walks over to me grinning.

"I think he heard."

"Thanks Evie." I growl as the trance begins to wear off. The men begin to wander back to the varies games. I sigh feeling my spotlight ebb away. I could see all the guys just walking around playing random games, now. I must have been the last person to finish. I hear the doors open and the sunlight floods into the room. We all turn to see Yusuke grinning and scanning over the crowd looking at each and every person. His eyes zero in on Koska, in his new human disguise, but quickly flicker away to glare at Evie. I quickly look to the ground, gulping, as his eyes bore into the top of my head.

"Your next test has arrived." He says turning around to leave. A hush goes over the crowd as they follow Yusuke. We walk out to a forest. Evie and I stand in the front closest to Yusuke and the forest I shiver as a dark aura surrounds the forest.

"Evie," I whisper to her. "Something's wrong with that forest." I watch as Yusuke twitches and looks at me from the corner of his right eye. I look away scooting closer to Evie. Evie looks down at me.

"What is it?" She asks as the rest of the men arrive.

"There are things in that forest, powerful things." I whisper shivering again as the wind picks up tossing Evie's and my hair every where. An eerie chuckle comes from the woods. A much louder and drunken sounding chuckle follows.

"Scary." I say stepping back.

"Yes it is and none of us feel like running back through the forest to get you two. So why don't you run along and go play with each other's hair." An extremely muscular man standing next to Evie says. Evie growls at him.

"Get bent ass hole. I'm not leaving unless it's through that forest."

"Suit yourself." Says the man smiling.

"You have an hour and a half to get through that forest and to the huge oak on the other side. The first eight to get there moves on." Yusuke says grinning as another chuckle comes from the forest accompanied by another gust of wind. "Get ready," a bunch of men run away screaming. I gulp getting into a ready position. "Get set," more men run away, leaving only around fifteen men, Evie, Koska and me. "Go!" He yells. All of us run into the forest jumping over the barb wire fence, about a foot off the ground that is covered in talismans.

"Evie?" I call to her lagging behind a little.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I ask pausing to consider which way to go. Evie stops, turning around to look at me.

"I'm going straight. Where are you going?" She asks seeing me walk to the left.

"Where my gut tells me to and its saying don't go straight." I say looking at her. She sighs turning away from me.

"This is a tournament, Aimee. We have to go our separate ways."

"What? But Evie-"

"For now at least, ok?" She asks grinning at me over her shoulder.

"All right but be careful there's something very strong that way. I don't want you to get hurt." I say heading towards a bunch of bushes.

"Catch you later." She says running off. I sigh and run through the bushes. I get a tingly feeling coming from my right. Going to the right I follow the tingly feeling. I jump over fallen logs and stumble through bushes. I walk through he forests following the tingly feeling and what seems like an hour later I burst through the bushes to see the giant oak. Yusuke stands at the bottom of the oak with the man from the plane, Mr. Minamino and Mr. Kuwabara talking with each other. I walk up to them. They all turn around hearing me. Mr. Minamino's eyes widen slightly seeing me, and then grow warm.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Dawes." He says smiling at me. I bow slightly.

"Nice to see you to Mr. Minamino."

"You two know each other?" Yusuke asks curiously.

"Yes, Miss Dawes and I were sitting next to each other on the plane. She was very kind and respectful."

"She kinda reminds me of you Kuwabara." Yusuke says grinning at Mr. Kuwabara. Kuwabara glares at him. Yusuke laughs turning back to me. "Well you're the first one here."

"What?" I ask shocked. "Where's Evie?"

"Evie? Oh," he says snapping his fingers, "the girl you were with." I nod my head.

"She's not here?!" I ask desperately.

"No," he says shaking his head. "She's not ar-" He begins but I spin around and run back towards the forest. "Hey wait! Get back here!" He yells after me, but I ignore him bursting into the forest. I stop and close my eyes. Evie, I think. Suddenly warmth begins to grow in my head pulling me to the left. The exact way I'd told Evie not to go. I gasp feeling a power wrap around me. Koska, Evie, I think looking up. I race towards both their powers feeling a sense of dread. I run past some bushes but stop seeing someone huddled up recording something with a video camera. I gasp seeing the hair.

"Evie?" I ask walking towards her. She spins around shushing me. She waves me forward. I crouch down and crawl over to the bush. She points towards an opening in the bushes. I peak through them to see Koska, in his demon form, yelling at a man with blue hair tied up in a pony tail and pink eyes. They're both snarling at each other saying things that I can't hear. I look over at Evie with a questioning gaze. She giggles behind her hand and holds up the video camera. Flipping open the little screen she rewinds and plays. Koska and the man are yelling at each other but I gasp over what they were yelling about. I blush slightly hearing a few words.

"They're arguing about who has had more women?!" I whisper in shock, Evie giggles again nodding her head.

"Yeah. This is going to be perfect blackmail." She says grinning like a Cheshire cat. I sigh shaking my head.

"Evie we have to go." I say pulling on her arm. She follows watching the little screen. She waits to answer until we are well enough away from the two demons, because that man was obviously a demon.

"Why?" she ask giggling, not even looking up from the screen.

"Because we have thirty minutes to get to the tree."

"What?!" She yells almost dropping the camera. "We have to go!"

"Exactly what-" Evie grabs my arm and yanks me straight through he forest.

"Evie wait. We can't go straight!" I yell as we burst through the bushes to see an open meadow. "Evie we have to leave now." I whisper feeling a chill in the air.

"Why nothing's wr-" We both freeze and watch in horror as the meadow slowly begins to freeze.

"Evie." I whisper stepping back a hand clamped to the back of Evie's shirt. "We've got tot go now."

"Holy shit." Evie whispers. We both gasp hearing a chuckle come from in front of us. Mist slowly rises and spread around the meadow and engulfing us. I shiver seeing a dark figure in the mist. It walks out revealing a man, taller than me but shorter than Evie. His blue hair and green bangs all most florescent against the white mist. Hr walks towards us with a small smile. I gulp stepping forward putting myself between Evie and the man. His pupiless eyes trails all over my body watching me shake. A blast of wind catches our attention. Evie and I look up to see a man floating in mid air, his red hair blowing in the wind. A horn peeps out the top of his head as he grins down at us.

"Welcome to hell." The pupiless guy whispers. I gulp. Oh shit. We're screwed.

* * *

**bonbonbunny: Sorry! Crappy cliff hanger, but my grandmother awaits and we must not anger Grandmother. **

**Ember: Why do you even speak? You know, if you didn't talk nobody would know how stupid you are?**

**bonbobunny: You're even meaner today then normal.**

**Ember: I haven't had breakfast yet.**

**bonbonbunny: (tummy growls) Well that means I've got to go. Bye**

**Ember: Get lost.**

**bonbonbunny: (sighs) That's it you're going to the vet.**

**Ember: What!? No!!! (screams as bonbon drags him away to demon world vet)**

**bonbonbunny: Bye!**

**Ember: Save Me!!! **


	9. Ch Nine: The Final Test

**bonbonbunny: (sighs) I'm sorry for taking so long. I had a really hard tine trying to write fight scenes. So this and the next chapter might be a little crappy. The fight scene is short, but I like it.**

**Ember: (yawns) This sucks. You need more action and adventure. Oh hey ask the fans something! (jumps up and down excitedly)**

**bonbonbunny: Umm...Who's your favorite character so far? (looks aroudn feeling wierd)**

**Ember: I am an option.**

**bonbonbunny: (sighs shaking her head) That's why. You have such an ego. I must go now, but I would really like to know who's your favorite character so far and if you have an idea for what their spirit beast should look like, give me a message. Bye! ( waves)**

**Ember: (jumps up and down) Pick me! Pick me! PICK ME!**

* * *

My eyes scan the area darting in all different directions. I slide my right foot farther away from my left. Getting into a fighting stance, I pull my fists up to my side and turn my upper body slightly sideways. I put one of my hands in front of me, palm facing up. Evie steps forward and plants her feet and little ways apart, the front half of her body facing me. She clenches her hands into fists and pulls them up to her side just like me. She also puts one of her hands forward like me, only with her left hand. I glare at the pupiless guy. I could see Evie eyeing the man in the sky.

"We have only one shot at this." I whisper not taking my eyes off the pupiless man.

"Right and I'm guessing you've got a plan." Evie whispers back, grinning slightly. I sigh shuddering a little, fear easing up on me.

"More like a passing thought but it might work." I whisper doubt evident in my mind.

"So what's the plan **Boss**?" She asks. I gasp hearing the name. I look at her from the corner of my eye. She looks at me from the corner of her eye grinning and winks. I nod my head, determination boiling over in me. I could do this. I smile over at Evie as she smirks at the guy in the sky. We could do this. I stare back over at the pupiless guy and take a deep breathe.

"Here's the plan." I whisper leaning towards her not taking my eyes off the pupiless man at all. Evie nods her head after I'm finished.

"Got it?" I ask looking back at the man, who amazingly hadn't moved the entire time and neither did his companion. My eyes flicker to the sky and I gasp not seeing the man. I growl through my teeth. Closing my eyes I search for the man's energy. I shudder feeling all the pent up energy in the man in front of us. I smirk feeling the air man's energy not to far away but two other energies were following him. I could feel my forehead crinkle in confusion as my eyebrows knitted together. I open my eyes, just as a huge gust of wind comes storming through the little frozen meadow. My eyes scan the opposite side of the meadow, waiting for the other two energies to show up. I smile feeling them hiding in the forests. The red headed air guy grins down at us from the air above the pupiless man.

"Ready?" I ask Evie, my muscles tensing in anticipation for the explosion.

"Hell yeah." She says grinning. My muscles explode as I shoot forward towards the pupiless man, Evie trailing behind me by mere inches. I raise my fists and scream as I get within feet of the man. I leap forward my body suspended in the air for a few seconds before my target changes. Instead of hitting the pupiless guy when my fists shoots forward, my fists comes in contact with the very hard jaw of the red headed guy. I can see the surprise and shock in his eyes as he shoots backwards into the tree the other two energies are hiding in. I feel my mouth pull up into a satisfied smile as I hear, what sounded like breaking bones come from below me. I fall a few feet and land gracefully on the now melting grass. I grin as the pupiless guy hits a tree and bounces off to the ground. I could feel my blood pumping and my heart racing, the adrenaline pouring throughout my body. I look over to see Evie clenching and unclenching her left hand.

"What is it?" I ask walking over to inspect her hand.

"He's got a very hard jaw-Jesus Aimee!" She shouts looking down.

"What?" I ask also looking down. I gasp seeing blood pouring down my left hand and drip onto the ground.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts." She says picking up my left hand and cradling it in her's. I stare at my hand in slight horror.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt." I say in awe at the now numb hand.

"Move your fingers." Evie orders feeling over the hand gently. I nod my head and look down at my hand. I gasp realizing I couldn't do what Evie asked. I concentrate harder on my hand and try to twitch one of my fingers. I could feel my eyes tearing up. I couldn't move my right hand.

"I can't." I whimper. "Evie I can't move my hand!" I shout trying to pull my hand out of Evie's grasp. Evie just tightens her grip and grabs my chin with one of her hands, the other still holding my hand.

"Aimee calm down. We'll get Corinne to fix this, ok?" She asks forcing me to look her in the eye. I nod my head slowly, the panic slowly dissipating.

"Ok." I could feel myself blush with shame as my voice cracks. "I'm sorry." I apologize wiping my eyes free of unshed tears with the only good hand I had left.

"It's ok. I would've been spazzing out to." She laughs.

"Oy, Urameshi! We've rounded up all the-Well now ain't you a cute little sheila," yells a voice from behind me. Evie looks over my shoulder and I turn around. A huge guy, when I say huge I mean_ huge_, was standing behind us looking at us with beady little eyes. A blue Mohawk was the only hair on him, not including the stubble clinging to his face. His outfit could be described as 'motorcycle gang'.

" 'ello. What's a couple of pretty little sheilas like you doing out here?" I could hardly contain my smile at his cute Australian accent. Evie and I look at each other before grinning at the man.

"Um…nothing really." I say, my voice cracking as my fear comes crawling back.

"What happened to ya?" He says walking over and taking my hand from Evie's grasp. I cringe slightly from his touch.

"Hit a guy." I whisper, slightly wary of the guy's reaction. I'm shocked when he throws his head back and laughs.

"Good onya, mate!" He says when he calms down slightly. I look at him weirdly. Evie just shrugs her shoulders and motions with her hands taking a sip of beer.

"Don't worry he's always like this, you're just lucky you caught him sober." Says a little voice from behind me. I look behind me and down. I blink in confusion seeing a little boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a star next to his left eye. He's playing with a yo-yo. I watch in awe as he makes it go up and down.

"That's so cool!" I whisper with feeling as I yank my hand from the man's and kneeling down to stare at the yo-yo in awe. "I've always wanted to do that." The little boy chuckles.

"I could teach you." The little boy says.

"Really?!" I ask excited.

"Yep. My names Rinku and that's Chu." He says nodding his head toward the big guy. I stand up from my kneeling position to face both guys.

"It's very nice to meet you Chu and Rinku, my names Aimee Dawes." I say bowing.

"Well now aren't you just the cutest thing." Chu says ruffling my hair. I grumble. "We'll get you to Touy. He'll fix you up just nice like."

"Toy?" I ask looking up at him, cradling my hand to my chest. A sigh comes from behind me, followed by a ripping sound. I turn around to find Evie tearing her top long sleeved shirt into strips, leaving her in only her white tank top.

"Evie, no don't." I say reaching for her shirt. Chu grabs my injured hand a takes a strip of Evie's shirt. He begins to wrap my hand up, while Evie hands him strips. I laugh at the finished work. Pieces of the wrappings are hanging loose and some just wouldn't stay. Chu sighs.

"That'll keep you from bleeding to death, till we get you to Touya." Rinku says smiling down at me from Chu's shoulder. I smile up at him.

"Thank-"

"She's very powerful," says a cold voice from the woods. All of us turn to see the pupiless guy walking toward us not a scratch on him. Evie gasp and then growls seeing him uninjured. I gasp seeing the red headed man walking out of the woods rubbing his jaw.

"Bloody hell! Shesureknowshowterhithard." He says really fast in a heavy Irish accent.

"Touya! Jin!" Rinku shouts jumping down from his perch and running over to Jin and Touya. I watch in amazement as the world tilts to the side. I feel two strong arms wrap around me, keeping me from hitting the ground.

"Whoa, there sheila!" Chu says lifting me up bridle style. I cringe into his chest as everything begins to spin.

"I feel dizzy." I whimper snuggling closer to Chu. I could feel his laugh reverberate through his chest.

"Let me see her Chu." Touya orders. Chu kneels down so I'm in reaching distance of Touya. Touya rests his hand on my forehead and then checks my pulse.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I don't think it would be wise to continue on with this tournament." He suggests. I shake my head causing the dizziness to get worse.

"No." I whisper pushing on Chu. "Put me down."

"I don't think-"

"Put me down." I order glaring up at him the best I could.

"You heard her. _Put. Her. Down._" Evie says emphasizing the last three words. Chu sighs and sits me gently on my feet. His hands keep a hold of some of my shirt in case I tip over again. I gulp down the barfy feeling I'm getting and walk forward a few steps.

"I'll be fine Chu." I whisper tugging on his hand. He lets go slowly. I smile at him and then look over at Evie.

"Do you think we have time to get to Yusuke-san?" Evie shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know." She glares over at the guys. "Hey bimbos, what time is it?!" I sigh, a little exhausted by the day's events.

"And today's not even over yet." I whimper walking towards the woods feeling Yusuke's energy in the direction. "Bye guys." I say waving.

"Catch you bitches later!" Evie yells, running to catch up with me. "You sure about this?" She whispers walking by my side at my snails pace.

"Yep. We came this far, we're not turning back now."

"That's my girl." Evie says linking her arm with mine.

"Let's speed this up a little." I say beginning to jog.

"Still got some juice left in ya?" she asks easily matching my pace.

"Yep." I say speeding up, untangling my arm from her's.

"Good." Evie says speeding up her self and passing me all together.

"Evie, you jerk!" I yell trying to catch up to her. It didn't take us long to get to the tree, we both bursts through the bushes gasping for air. I bend over, my hands clutching my knees for support. I shudder the barfy feeling coming back to my stomach.

"Times up!" Yusuke yells. "You are the final four."

"Wait!" I yell racing towards Yusuke.

"Wait you son of a bitch!" Evie yells running up the hill and passing me. She stops in front of Yusuke.

"You're both late." He says glaring at Evie.

"We took a little detour and had a little fun. It **is** always good to start off with a little warm up." Evie says cockily, smirking at the four guys standing behind Kuwabara and Mr. Minamino. I jog up to Evie's side and collapse onto the ground, my chest heaving up and down from overexertion.

"I **(gasp)** told you **(heave)** not to go **(shudder) **straight."

"Um, Aimee, are you going to be all right?" Evie asks bending over to stare down at me. I nod my head emphatically.

"Wait. Did you go straight through the forest?" Yusuke asks staring at Evie. Evie blinks at him confused.

"Yeah. Everyone knows it's always the quickest." She says staring at him like he's an idiot.

"If you went straight then…you must have met up with batman." Yusuke says staring at Evie in curiosity.

"Batman?" I ask looking up at Evie. She cocks her head to the side thoughtfully. She gasps snapping her fingers.

"That creepy dude with the wings?" She asks Yusuke.

"Yes."

"He's bent up into a pretzel in the middle of the woods, I hade a warm up for my warm up." Evie laughs at her own joke. I sigh sitting up. Evie offers her hand. She heaves me up. I sway a little.

"Are you ok?" Kuwabara's concerned voice comes from far away. I nod my head to reassure him and myself. I smile when the dizziness dies down.

"I'm fine Mr. Kuwabara." I say smiling at him. I look away from him to see the four other contestants. One of them was surprise, surprise Koska. The one standing to the left of Koska was a huge man, nothing but muscle. The man was even bigger that Chu. He had on a blue training outfit with the arms ripped off and a red headband tied around his head. He also has wrappings around his fist. I gulp looking to the other side of Koska. On the right side of Koska was a more normal looking boy, around my age. He has short brown hair in the front and it got longer in the front, it spiked up everywhere. He has on tan pants, a black belt holding them up, with a blue tank top on covered by a white dress up shirt. I gasp seeing the thing strapped to his back. Strapped to his back is a sword longer than me. I shudder thinking of the number of things he could do with a sword that size. A slight motion in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I turn my head to see a young man, a little older than man, wrapped in all black leaning against the huge tree. A giant black scarf wraps around his neck covering most of his face, leaving only his ice blue eyes to pear over the scarf. The scarf is ragged and torn; it blows in the wind, whipping around the man like a live animal. A sword much smaller than the boy has is strapped to the young man's side. I look him up and down, I see that the upper parts of his arms are exposed, his gloves not coming up that far and his shirt not reaching. On the young man's left bicep is a red tattoo of a dragon. The man's medium black hair falls into his eyes creating a curtain between him and me. I gulp and shiver for a completely different reason. This man was gorgeous, just as beautiful as Koska when he is in his demon form. This man was the complete opposite of Koska. Koska had short hair like the man but Koska's is silver and Koska has two black ears that perch on his head, while this man had two normal human ears on the side of his head. Koska has molten gold eyes that pierce you through, but this man's icy blue eyes see right to your soul. Both Koska and the man would be the same height if you stood them back to back. They are both built very well with not too much muscle, but not without it.

"Fucking Moron!" Evie shouts. I gasp coming out of my reverie.

"What?" I whisper confused.

"You're starting to really piss me off!" Yusuke yells getting into Evie's face.

"Go to hell you annoying son of a-"

"Enough!" I yell interrupting their childish fight. "Are you going to let us participate or not?" I ask my voice a little rough from using too much energy.

"Well," Yusuke says considering us.

"Come on Yusuke they're both almost exactly like us when we got here. Give 'em a chance." Kuwabara says sticking up for us. I smile at him before looking at Yusuke with a serious face.

"Well?" Evie asks impatiently.

"Fine." Yusuke says crossing his arms and glaring at the tree as Kuwabara teases him about getting soft. WHACK!

"Now it's time for your final test." Yusuke says slapping his hands together looking rather satisfied at the bloody pulp he'd made of Kuwabara. "Follow me." He says walking down the hill to a little path. The boys follow, but I pause before walking over to Kuwabara. Evie pauses at the bottom of the hill and waits for me. I kneel down next to Kuwabara.

"Will you be fine Mr. Kuwabara?" I ask feeling a little concerned. He waves for me to leave.

"Go. I'll be fine. I've had worse." He mumbles through swollen lips.

"Are you sure?" I ask a second time.

"I'll take him from here, Miss Dawes." Mr. Minamino says kneeling beside me. I nod my head and race down the hill to Evie's side.

"Crazy thing you." Evie says ruffling my hair. We catch up to the boys just as the start up some more steps. We walk for a few minutes and then come to a little house, built in a similar style of the temple. Yusuke walks forward and opens the two huge doors. We all walk in, deathly silent. Yusuke closes the doors and they shut with a final clanking noise, almost like they're signaling the end. Evie's the first one to complain.

"I can't see." She whines grabbing my tan leather jacket.

"Get over it." Yusuke says from in front of me, causing me to jump and give a little squeak. Just as Yusuke finishes his sentence little torches light up in a triangle around our little group. Arrows flash down from the ceiling and land inches from my feet.

"Pick an arrow." We all pick up an arrow and open the little papers. My number says 1. I look over at Evie.

'What number.' I mouth.

'5.' She mouths back. I nod my head and look around.

"All right," Yusuke says. "You will be fighting in the dark and according to what number you got. Who has 1 and 2?" He asks looking around at the group. I step forward.

"One." I whisper.

"All right where the hell's 2?!" He yells at the group. The ground shakes slightly as the huge guy steps forward and grins down at me maliciously. I gulp.

"Oh fuck." I whisper stepping back into the dark. The huge man follows like a predator stalking its prey.

"Aimee vs. Kuzaku! Begin!" Just as Yusuke yells Kuzaku lunges at me. I let loose a terrified scream and run deeper into the darkness and the round begins.


	10. Ch Ten: THe Finalists

**bonbonbunny: (bows repeatedly) Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorr-**

**Ember: Shut up! They get it! Your sorry you took so long! Geeze!**

**bonbonbunny: I don't own anything and if I did-**

**Ember: If she did there would be more shirtless Kurama.**

**bonbonbunny: My sister still doesn't believe me that Kurama is a man and not a chick.**

**Ember: She's got to make supper now. So...GET LOST!!!**

**bonbonbunny: (glares at Ember, then smiles at readers) Bye. (waves)**

* * *

"Aimee!" Koska yells into the darkness. I run further into the darkness, blind to everything around me. I scream as Kuzaku's huge fist just misses me by inches. I roll onto the ground only to flip back onto my feet. "Aimee!" Koska screams again but closer.

"Don't you dare move!" Yusuke orders. I gasp as everything begins to feel like its moving. I stumble and fall to the floor, my hands shoot forward to catch me. A huge foot stomps next to my head and then another on the other side. I cringe, waiting for the blow. But Kuzaku just stands over me. I freeze realizing the reason why. He can't see me either, I think. Kuzaku growls. A snuffling sound comes from above me. My entire body is hyper aware. I feel Kuzaku freeze.

"There you are." He whisper, I could picture a cruel smile on his face as he stares down at me between his feet. Think Aimee. Think Aimee. I close my eyes hard trying to think of something.

"Die!" Kuzaku yells his fist flashing forward.

"No!" Koska yells. I cringe, waiting for the final blow. I gasp feeling my pant leg getting warm. Kuzaku stops his fist a foot from me. We both look at my leg in awe. A pocket in my pants is glowing. I reach down and pull out my egg. An aura of gold glowing light surrounds it. The light brightens and suddenly the egg begins to float. I look up, following the egg and gasp, because standing over me isn't Kuzaku but a huge ugly ogre like creature. His green skin glimmers in the light from the egg, six little horns cover his forehead. I crawl away from him digging my elbows into the concrete and pushing with my legs.

"W-W-What?" I stutter. Kuzaku grins at me, showing his fangs. Drool drips down to the ground and he licks his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you. And after I'm done with this tournament I'll have a feast."

"He's a fucking demon?!" Koska yells. "That's got to be against the rules?!"

"I didn't bend them for you." Yusuke retorts. I could hear Koska snarl from all the way across the room.

"He's going to kill people!" Evie yells.

"I don't care what the winner does with the powers, just as long as they're the strongest." Yusuke says coolly. I shiver, standing up. I can't let this guy win, I think glaring towards Kuzaku. I plant my feet, digging them into the ground. I've got only enough energy left for one good shot.

"You're a cold hearted bastard!" Evie yells. I raise my hand, shaping it into a gun and point it. I close my eyes. 'Concentrate on your enemies weak points,' Sai'asura's voice echoes in my head. I release some of my energy like a net and feel around Kuzaku's body. I gasp my eyes coming open. He doesn't have any weak points. My egg floats beside Kuzaku's head like a shining beacon. What? I think as the egg begins to blink, its light going on and off.

"Be gone you disgusting thing!" Kuzaku yells swatting at my egg, but it just moves out of the way. I watch as it flies towards his mouth and stops blinking. His mouth, I wonder. Kuzaku takes another shot at my egg and misses again. The egg floats towards my and lands on my head.

"Ok then if that's what you think." I say to the egg. I feel the egg grow warm. Kuzaku growls at me.

"You think you can humiliate me like that you stupid filthy human?!" He yells. "Die you bitch!" He charges at me his fist raised. I raise my hand again, my left hand clasping my right hand around the wrist.

"Open wide asshole! Spirit Gun!" Blue energy shoots from my finger. I fall backwards, my egg lands in my lap.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!" Kuzaku yells. I watch in horror and awe as my Spirit Gun hits him in his huge mouth. I close my eyes as it tears the flesh and breaks his bones. I could feel guilt and fear build in my chest. Tears burn my eyes as I open them to see Kuzaku's crispy body fall back with a sickening and fleshy thud. Tears streak my face as I stand up, my egg cradle to my chest.

"Winner: Aimee!" Yusuke shouts. Footsteps rush over to me. I gasp feeling two slender arms wrap around me.

"Sh, Aimee. It's ok. It's ok." She whispers cradling me to her chest.

"But he's dead. I killed him. I killed him." I sob into her chest.

"He deserved it Aimee honey." She says grabbing my face and making me look at her. "He deserved it and more."

"But-" A loud crashing sound comes from behind us. We both turn in time to see Kuzaku get up and lunge at us, his nails shining in the torch light.

"Burn in hell!" He yells his nails shooting forward.

"Spirit Gun." Yusuke says calmly. A bright ball of light shoots into Kuzaku's side and disintegrates him before he hits the floor. Evie and I look over to see Yusuke smirking with his hand outstretched in the shape of a gun and the other in his pocket.

"Winner of round one: Aimee Dawes." He says smiling down at me. I wipe my eyes clean of tears.

"Thank you." I whisper standing up. Evie wraps her arm around my shoulder and walks me over to the other contestants.

"Well now that the fun's out of the way, 3 and 4, you're up." He orders pointing to the dark. The man in all black steps up and so does Koska.

"Round Two: Hiro vs. Koska." Both men walk into the darkness not even glancing at each other.

"Begin!" Yusuke shouts. The sound of a sword being removed from its sheath reaches us from the darkness. I gulp. Koska went in there unarmed.

"Are you ok Aimee, you're shaking." Evie ask looking down at me.

"He went in there unarmed." I whisper feeling slightly sick to my stomach. Evie laughs lightly.

"He'll be fine. I promise. Besides I thought you hated him now?" she asks looking down at me with accusing eyes. I look away blushing.

"I do h-strongly dislike him." I mutter feeling my face heat up even more feeling Koska's gaze on me from the dark. Damn demon senses. Evie laughs openly at me. The sound of a sword hitting the concrete brings me out of my daze. I look back into the darkness and close my eyes, sending my energy out to find Koska. Koska's energy wraps around mine and holds onto it, like my net got snagged on a twig, a very big annoying twig. I gasp seeing through Koska's eyes. In the short amount of time they were in their Hiro all ready has scratches and bruises all over him. I could see a scratch on his cheek and the blood trailing down.

"Aimee?" Evie asks. Koska release me and continues on with the fight, both fighters hide their energies. "Are you all right? You just went stock still and began to shake a little, again."

"I'm fine." I whisper breathlessly.

"I surrender." Announces a masculine voice from the dark. Koska walks out of the dark with a slightly smug look on his face. Following him is Hiro with a satisfied look on his face. A snort comes from my right. The other young man walks forth, glaring at Hiro.

"Loser." The boy spits.

"Hm." Hiro laughs. "Good luck with your match."

"Only a coward runs away." He snaps. Hiro looks at him with a calm, yet withdrawn look.

"And only a fool fights on when he is outmatched." Hiro says, then walks over and leans against the wall, his sword strapped to his hip. Evie sighs.

"Yeah, give me the smartass." She mutters walking towards the guy. They both watch each other. The guy smirks.

"You've got to be kidding me." He says looking Evie up and down, his eyes lingering on her breast.

"I swear to God, you touch me and I will personally rip off your balls and make you eat them." Evie growls, turning to walk into the darkness.

"This is gonna be fun." He mutters before walking in after Evie.

"Round three: Evie vs. Katsuo." Yusuke mutters yawning. I look at him weirdly. He's not into this tournament at all. I look back into the darkness and close my eyes, readying myself to try the net thing again. I gasp feeling someone nuzzle my ear.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Koska whispers in my ear. I couldn't control the way my body heated up when he was around. I gulp feeling my throat close up.

"I-I-I-" I stutter.

"You what?" He whispers in my ear, gently nuzzling the lobe.

"Koska get you filthy slutty self away from Aimee this instant!" Evie yells slightly breathless. Koska raises his head up and glares into the darkness, but he does give me some space. I scoot away from him feeling it safer by the dude in black then the hormonal fox demon. I look up hearing Evie squeal.

"Damn it! You fucking pervert! You die now!" Evie screeches going into a rage. I wince hearing a body hit the floor very hardly. Katsuo gasp and begins to gag.

"Had enough you hormonal bastard?!" Evie yells. I could hear her panting from here. Shuffling comes from where I sense Katsuo.

"Not yet," he whispers. "I haven't touched that cute butt of yours."

"Go to hell!" Followed by each word is the sound of someone getting their teeth knocked in. I sigh. When Evie goes into a rage she tends to over do it. A few seconds' later Evie walks out blood splattered on her clothes, but not enough to worry me about her. Katsuo limps out of the darkness his face bloodied and clutching his arm.

"Winner of round three: Evie!" Yusuke says with a wary look at Evie and a sympathetic look at Katsuo. Almost like he's been through a beating himself, I think smiling at Evie. Evie walks over to me a smug smile plastered on her face. I grin over at Koska only to see him glaring at the ground, fist clenched at his side. What's got him so angry?

"Final round: Koska vs. Aimee!" I gasp hearing Yusuke's announcement. I whimper stepping backwards. Me against Koska?! He'll kill me! I gasp hearing a voice in my head. You are pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic. PATHETIC! I cringe each time the words reverberate through my skull as I remember what Koska said that morning. I clench my fist as anger boils inside me and begins to bubble over just waiting for my button to be pushed.

"Aimee?" Evie ask, because I was staring at the ground and shaking. My head snaps up to glare holes into Koska. He looked back at me with cold emotionless eyes. He knows what's coming. He smirks at me, clearly confident in who was going to win this match. I'll show you asshole, I think storming into the darkness. I stop when I'm a good ways in. I don't even try and cast out my net, Koska would just grab onto it and hold me in pace. I lift my left foot up and take my shoe off. I repeat the process with my right foot.

"What on earth is she doing?" Evie mutters from my left.

"Begin!" Yusuke yells from the same direction as Evie, almost the exact spot to. They must be standing by each other. All right, concentrate. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes, not like it would of made a difference. I can't see my hand in front of my face. Concentrate on all your senses. You always won't have your sight or your sound. Hone all of them to perfection. I repeat Sai'asura's words as I close down my sense of sight and concentrate on sound and touch, which is one of the reasons I took my shoes off. It's easier to feel the vibrations in the ground when your feet are right there on it, rather then through a layer of rubber. The other reason, I think as I feel Koska slink in closer to me. I could feel the air ripple around him as he shifts back to his demon form. He lunges, but I do a back flip and land on my hands. I'm a hell of a lot swifter without my shoes. I hold my position on my hands as I feel Koska maneuver his into another crouch.

"Having fun yet?" Koska asks. I could feel his muscles tensing and his breathing increase as he got into the whole cat and mouse scenario. I flip completely over landing on my feet in my own crouch.

"Not yet." I whisper feeling my own muscles tenses, readying for the dodge. He's up to something and I've got to figure it out before he corners me. He lunges and I dodge to the right, leaping away from his sharp claws. I gasp as one of his claws graze…well, more like slice my side. I hiss feeling blood pour from the wound. Koska growls, for what reason I don't know. I clutch my side trying to stop the bleeding. I could feel Koska's body frozen a few feet away from me.

"Blood?" He whispers, almost like he couldn't understand what was going on. I release my net, not knowing what else to do. This is going so wrong, so quick. I gasp seeing through Koska's eyes. He's staring down at his hand, it's covered in my blood. I step back releasing Koska to come up with something else. I've got to think of a strategy. Koska's weakness? Koska's weakness? Damn it what are his weakness?! I think sidestepping till I hit the wall. I hear and sense Koska come out of his daze.

"Aimee?" He calls sniffing. "Aimee we need to get you checked out." I cringe against the wall. I'm not leaving unless I win or lose this tournament. Koska's footsteps get closer and more rapid. I squeeze my eyes shut. You can't se me, you can't see me. I repeat in my head clutching my wound tighter. I gasp feeling my body get warm. I look up to actual see Koska standing inches from me looking left and right. He even looks directly at me and sniffs, but doesn't make a move for me.

"How the hell?!" He asks turning around and walking off. I raise my other hand and reach forward. Inches from me, almost like blue waves ripple in the air like a shield had surrounded me. Cool, I think letting go of my wound. I gasp realizing my wound. I lift up my shirt to find four puffy red lines, like a healed scratch except twice as big. It looked like a mountain lion had taken its claws and used me for a scratching post. I look up to see Koska staring at me intensely. He'd obviously heard me gasp. I clasp my hands over my mouth, praying no sounds escaped it, as he walks over. He stops inches from me again, but this time he reaches out with one of his clawed hands. I cringe against the wall. Don't touch me, don't touch me. I feel a tickling sensation in my chest. I look down to see Koska's hand in my chest. Not grabbing it, not caressing it, but going through it and touching the wall behind me. I drop my hands from my mouth and reach towards Koska. I caress his cheek. Whether I liked him now or not, I'd always wanted to just touch him, but never had the guts to do. I put to much pressure and my hands sails right through his head. I wave the hand back and forth, my other hand still resting on his cheek. I giggle. Koska's ears twitch toward me. Koska's eyes zero in on mine.

"Aimee." He whispers. He leans forward his eyes still zeroed on mine, both his hands rest against the wall, trapping me. I gulp, feeling my throat go dry. Instead of my body heating up from the warmth, I feel it begin to disappear.

"You learned a new trick after I'd left." He whispers inches from my lips. Koska had left towards the end of my training, saying he had something important to attend to. His lips brush mine in a quick kiss, but I couldn't control the sigh of content that escaped me. "I knew you'd forgive me." I could feel the warmth come back, but not for a pleasant reason.

"Koska you asshole!" I scream at him, slapping him across the face. His head snaps to the side. He takes one of his hands off the wall and presses it to his cheek. We both look down at his hand when he takes it off; blood was trickling off his fingers. He looks up at me in shock. My eyes widen at the sight of his cheek. Four scratches mare his perfect skin, blood trickles from them like water. I growl, pushing the guilty bile rising in my throat back down.

"You deserved that and more." I hiss at him feeling the tugging feeling of me getting ready to teleport. Koska growls down at his hand. Just as his head snaps up, I teleport behind him.

"You had no right to say that to me." I growl feeling my blood boil. The button hadn't been pressed, yet, but Koska sure had fiddled with it.

"You were acting so pathetic what the hell did you expect from me?!" He snarls at me, his eyes solidifying into a piercing hard gold. My mind goes blank as the word reverberates through my head like a pulse under a bruise, each time getting more painful. The button just got fucking pressed. I'd heard of people blacking out when they got so angry, but not me. I took the expression 'seeing red' literally. The edges of my vision begin to turn red as my anger completely comes to a boil.

"You fucking asshole!!!" I screech leaping at him. My fists make contact with his face sending him flying into the wall. Koska flips over in time and lands on his feet, sticking to the wall a few seconds, almost like a fly. He leaps at me. I get into a stance, ready to kick his ass. He twists to the right and lands on the ground. I twist around real fast and jump back, just barely dodging a punch he throws at me. I do flips all the way to the wall. I twitch feeling a pain in my side as my wounds reopen. I stop and put my back to the corner and put up my shield, but only over me and under me, making sure he could only use direct attacks. Koska pauses and looks all around me, evaluating what it would cost him to get closer to me. I could see Koska plain as day, while he could just smell me and hear me. Koska stalks forward warily. I cringe further into the wall with every foot he gets closer. I could sense Koska smirking. Koska crouches and lunges at me. I raise my hand. I could feel the tip of my finger getting warmer.

"Spirit Gun!" I yell as my blast of energy shoots at Koska. Koska flips to the side and lands in another crouched position. Koska smirks at me.

"I watched you train Aimee. I know your every move." He says as I get into the defensive position Sai'asura taught me. My feet are planted apart, my arms brought up to my side, parallel of each other. Koska leaps at me again. I put the heals of my hands together and push them forward.

"Spirit Blast!" I yell as thousands of little tiny Spirit Guns shoot at Koska, preventing him from dodging. His eyes get wide as the first blast hits him. He gets thrown back as all the blast hit him. I smile with satisfaction. Koska gets shot backwards into the other wall of the building. He creates a huge crater with his body. He hangs there a few seconds before falling face forward onto the ground. I pant for air as I take a few steps forward. I wince and grab my side. I could feel the blood trickle down my side and leg and onto the floor.

"Did she win?" I hear Evie ask Yusuke. Yusuke doesn't answer her, whether because he was ignoring her or didn't know was anyone's guess. I smile in Evie's direction. I hear rocks tumble to the ground. My head snaps towards Koska. I gasp seeing him standing up, but that's not what made me gasp. He's covered in cuts and bruises, blood trickles down his bare chest. Wait. I blink looking closer at Koska. Bare chest? I'm sad to admit that even when in serious pain and really pissed of at him I can still notice how hot Koska looks without a shirt on.

"I knew it. All you needed was a little motivation." He whispers falling forward as his eyes roll back into his head. I gasp as he falls forward in slow motion. Koska, I think. A figure appears from the shadows and grabs Koska, throwing Koska's arm around his shoulder and lifting him up. I smile at Hiro as he looks up from Koska.

"Thank you." I whisper, but for some reason I know Hiro could hear me. Hiro nods his head, before disappearing into the shadows. I limp over to Evie making sure she doesn't see the wound.

"Yeah! Aimee won!" Evie squeals as she runs over to me. "I can't wait for our match." I smile at her as she releases her excitement. I feel my vision go blurry as I hear, what sounds like water hitting the floor but I knew better. Katsuo looks up from his position against the wall and stares at me.

"Your-" I glare at him halting his sentence. I didn't want to destroy a piece of Evie's happiness. She'd been really sad about her parents fighting before we got asked to become Spirit Detectives and she's been happy ever since. I was going to have to crack it though. I smile hazily at the now blurry form of Evie.

"I'm sorry Evie," I cough and am surprised to feel blood travel down my chin. Evie looks at me in horror. "Our match might have to wait." I finish falling forward into the awaiting sweet bliss of unconsciousness. The last thing running through my head is Koska and his tattered body. Please be ok. I plead falling further into the dark. Please live Koska.

* * *

**Ember: !!!YOU MUST READ THIS!!!**

**Ember: (jumps up and down)**

**bonbonbunny: What's gotten into you?**

**Ember: I have an IDEA!!!**

**bonbonbunny: (covers ears) What is it?!**

**Ember: Ask your reviewers a question?**

**bonbonbunny: (uncovers ears) Like what?**

**Ember: Who their favorite character is? And I am an option.**

**bonbonbunny: (shakes head) I should have known. (looks at readers) All right everyone if you will, who is your favorite character so far?**

**Ember: (nudges bonbon)**

**bonbonbunny: (sighs) Ember is an option. (perks up) So just write it in your review or send me a message? Bye (waves)**

**Ember: Pick me! Pick me! I'm coller than that retarded silver haired asshole! So...PICK ME!!! (puppy dog eyes) Pwease.**


	11. Ch Eleven: Bat Out Of Hell

**bonbonbunny: Yay!!! THe longest chapter in my history of long chapters.**

**Ember: (covers ears with earmuffs)**

**bonbonbunny: Oh yeah. **

**WARNING This story contains graphic scences depicting very BLOODY scenes. Veiwer discretion advised. (I mean you boys!)**

**bonbonbunny: Yep. This chapter has a lot going on it, so if it's confusing I"m sorry.**

**Ember: Idiot. (sighs and glares at foxy) YOU DIDN'T PICK ME!!! **

**bonbonbunny: (grabs Ember) Ok bye. I own nothing!**

* * *

I blink open my eyes just to close them against the bright sun. I can feel soft grass under me, poking into my back. I clench my eyes shut as I sit up and gasp not feeling pain. I open my eyes ignoring the slight pain in my corneas from the sun and the beauty of the meadow I'm in to pull up my shirt to see no marks marring my alabaster white skin. I giggle a little, maybe hysterically.

"I'm not normally this white." I giggle. My skin normally was a pale but warm color with a slight flush of pink. I can't understand why I would be so pale.

"Death tends to do that to a person." I gasp and spin my torso around to find Koska looking down at me sadly. I could feel relief flood my body as my lips pull up into a smile. I just can't help myself. I'm still pissed off at him, but I'm so happy he's alive.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I whisper tears filling my eyes and slightly blurring Koska's form. That's when I really look at Koska. I blink the tears away and look him up and down. He's standing in front of me wearing a toga like thing. His black tail is swishing back and forth but, I notice, not in a playful way. I look up at his golden eyes to see them harden.

"Koska what's going on?" I ask my voice breaking. He smiles at me sadly. I gasp feeling pain in my side. I look down to see blood staining my blue t-shirt. I clutch my right hand to my side. I look back up to Koska with pain filled eyes and see him smiling at me in a cruel way. I shiver as the air changes in the meadow and the sky begins to turn red, like blood. I squeal feeling something wet touch my left hand, my right hand is clutching my side and my left hand is pressed against the ground. I lift up my hand and stare in horror at the blood. I look down to the ground to see blood coating the grass like rain, little droplets clinging to the grass like dew. I shiver feeling eyes bore into me and one of them isn't Koska. I look over my shoulder to see an extremely tall man. His violet eyes bore into me as I watch him. He sniffs the air and I knew it would be saturated with my fear. His black hair blows lightly in the wind. I look the man up and down. A vest is strapped tightly to his chest, exposing it. Huge bat wings protrude from his back. His pants cling to him under what looks like a white skirt, which not only hides most of his pants but also the flat soled boots that adorn his feet. My eyes trail back up as another wave a fear ripples through my body. My eyes stop on a beautiful red pendant around the man's neck.

"What should we do with her Youko?" The man in black whispers. I feel someone kneel behind me but I couldn't move. It's like I'm in a trance. I shiver, for an entirely different reason, as Koska kisses my neck. My eyebrows knit together in confusion, as the man kisses along my jaw.

"I think we just found dessert." My eyes widen feeling the deep rumbling voice against my skin. I tear my eyes away from the pendant and turn my head to the right. Staring back at me are the same golden eyes of Koska, but where Koska's silver hair was short this man's was long. Silver ears perch atop the man's head. I can imagine a sliver tail swishing back and forth with satisfaction, just like Koska. But this man is not Koska.

"Now my dear are you going to cooperate or are we going to have to get nasty?" He growls plunging his nails into my thigh. I scream and clutch his hand. I stare up at him anger burning in my eyes.

"Go to hell."

"Wrong answer." He snarls glaring at me. He freezes. His head snaps toward the bat guy.

"Damn it." He growls jumping back. A flash of light catches my eye. As I turn my head something sticks into the ground. I look from the corner of my eyes to see a sword planted into the ground. It missed my shoulder by centimeters. I could feel blood trailing down my cheek in a new wound where the sword cut me in its decent. I turn fully around and see a short little man in the place of the bat man. His black dress like cape catches the wind and flutters.

"You little fucking bastard." The sliver haired fox growls at the man.

"Having problems with controlling a human, how pathetic" The little man asks smirks. I blink snapping out of my daze. I stumble standing up. The fox man smirks at me.

"You'll come to demon world and of your own free will." He says and then bursts out laughing. A sword flies forward and plunges into the fox demon but he just disappears like smoke. The little man appears beside me.

"Pathetic." Everything starts to go black.

"Wait. Don't go." I scream reaching for the man, but he slips through my fingers and turns into mist just like the fox guy. I gasp opening my eyes. Something tightens around my waist. I look up to see Koska asleep.

"Aimee." He whispers his arm tightening again.

"He hasn't left your side one day." I look over Koska's shoulder to see Mr. Minamino smiling down at me. I look back at Koska. I smile happily and snuggle into his chest.

"As long as he's asleep I can be nice to him." I whisper. Mr. Minamino chuckles. I hear the floor boards creak as he walks away but they pause as the door slides open.

"Hello Hiei." I look up trying to see the person only to be squashed under Koska as he flips me under him. Koska snarls at Hiei. I could feel the growls rolling around in his chest.

"I think it's time for us to go Hiei." Mr. Minamino says walking to the door. I flip over onto my stomach and look out from under Koska. I gasp seeing the little man in black.

"No wait!" I yell reaching for Hiei. Everyone looks at me. I could feel Koska's eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Don't leave me alone. Please." I beg Mr. Minamino. He looks at me sadly, but nods his head. He smiles at Koska and sits down. Koska looks at Mr. Minamino in shock.

"Kurama!" Koska yells.

"Fool can't you see. The girl doesn't want you." Hiei says sitting down against the wall, one leg outstretched the other bent at the knee. Koska growls at Hiei and gets ready to jump at him.

"No don't-" The door slams open, revealing a very angry looking Evie.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She yells.

"Shit." Koska mutters visibly paling. Evie's eyes zero in on him.

"You." She growls. "You asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" Evie yells jumping at him. Koska leaps away making a break for the door. Evie tackles him to the ground and begins to show him how she feels at the moment.

"Wait. No. Sto-" I pause feeling a sudden and sharp pain in my abdomen. I clutch my stomach as it gets worse. I crouch down. I gasp seeing blood staining my pants.** (1)** Someone sniffs.

"Hey. Aimee you're bleeding again." Koska says. I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Get out." I whisper. Not a single person moves. "GET OUT!!!" I yell grabbing the first thing my hands touch, which happens to be Koska and throw him out the door. I growl threateningly at everyone else. Mr. Minamino quickly exits and when I turn to Hiei, he's all ready gone. I turn to Evie my burning with tears.

"Evie!" I wail clinging to her. She pats me on the back.

"There. There. This happens to girls all the time."

"But in front of them!" I scream burying my head in Evie's chest. She sighs.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." She says walking over to a door in the room. "This is the bathroom." She says opening the door. "Take a nice hot long bath. It'll make you feel a lot better." She says smiling.

"KOSKA!!!" Evie yells after closing the door. I could hear her run off to find Koska and beat the crap out of him. I turn from the door and look around the little bathroom. To the right of the door is a tiny sink. In front of me is a hole in the ground of the bathroom. I walk over and kneel next to the hole. The hole is actually a wooden box; a few inches of the wood protrude from the ground creating a little fence around the front. I grab the edge of the wooden tub and lean over the tub to turn the hot and cold handles of the silver faucet. I stand beside the tub watching the water fill the tub. I look up, as the steam begins to fill the room, to see a little window. I reach up to the little window and open it to let some of the steam out. I hear a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I call walking over to the door. The door opens to reveal the woman that was standing next to Yusuke when the tournament started. His wife!

"Um…hello." I whisper staring at the ground.

"Hello dear, my names Keiko. Kurama said I should probably help you, since you've never used a Japanese bath before."

"They're different?" I ask feeling panic rise. She smiles at me warmly and wraps her arm around my shoulders. I freeze feeling blood trail down my leg. Tears begin to blur my vision as shame fills me.

"It's ok my dear. It happens to us all." She whispers squeezing me against her. I shake my head, for what reason? I don't know.

"Take off your clothes and give them to me." She says releasing me. I look up at her panicking.

"How about I wait in the other room and you hand me the clothes through the door, but don't get in the tub just yet." She offers smiling down at me. I nod my head, wiping my tears. She walks out the door and shuts it behind her. I look down at my bare feet.

"Well no shoes or socks to worry about." I say to myself as I grab the hem of my blue t-shirt. The exact same one I was wearing when I fought Koska. I growl down at the tears in the side. I pull it off, over my head and drop it to the floor. I unbutton my pants and groan seeing the bloodstains as I pull them off. That means my underwear are ruined and of course they are. I hold my bloody mess in my arms and walk over to the door feeling horrible. I slide the door open a fraction and shove the clothes through the opening.

"Thank you dear." Keiko says taking the clothes from my hands. "Now do you see a little tiny white tub next to the wooden one?"

"Yes."

"You wash and rinse in that one, but you can soak in the wooden one."

"How am I supposed to rinse?" I ask looking around for something similar to a shower head.

"There should be a bucket next to the little tub." Sure enough there is. I pick it up and hug it to me.

"Ok."

"Fill that up and that's how you rinse." She says cheerfully.

"Sure sound happy. You didn't freakin start in front of a bunch of guys." I mumble walking towards the little tiny white tub. Keiko laughs from outside the door.

"When you're through come have dinner with me. I'll tell about when I started in front of Yusuke." I laugh.

"It probably freaked him, huh?" Keiko laughs.

"Horribly. Now get your bath and we'll talk about it, ok?"

"Ok." I answer somewhat cheerful.

"If you need me I'm down the hall."

"Ok." I hear her walk away. I walk over to the little white tub and stand in it. The wooden bathtub is full of hot inviting water. I sigh gloomily realizing I can't get in the tub. I dip the bucket in the water and dump it over me. Placing it aside, I reach for the soap and a sponge. I dip the sponge in the hot water and rub the soap against it. I wash myself and then grab a bottle of shampoo from a shelf next to the tub. The bottle is green but doesn't have any labels on it. I shrug and hold it up to my nose and sniff. I smile smelling soy & almond milk. I squirt some in my hand and lather it in my hair. Dipping the bucket into the tub again I pull it out. I close my eyes and hold my breath as I dump the water over my head. I dip the bucket into the tub again and repeat the process three times before I'm satisfied. I look at the tub longingly before standing up and reaching for the tiny towel next to the tub. I dab it all over my body and when I'm sorta dry I knock onto the door.

"Keiko?" I call. The door slides open and a clawed hand shoves a huge red towel in my face. I grab the towel and the door is slammed shut accompanied by rapid footsteps. Ok, weird. I dry my hair and the rest of my body, before wrapping the towel around me. I open the door and stick my head out.

"Miss Keiko?" I call stepping out into the room seeing no one was in it. I look around confused. Where is she? I think opening the door to the hallway.

"Miss Keiko?" I call down the hall.

"Keiko had to leave but she told me to help you." I scream jumping three feet in the air. I turn around to find a woman with bright blue hair and blood red eyes. She smiles up at me. She's a few inches shorter than me. I look away feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Um…I need some clothes." I whisper tightening the towel around me. "And an um…a um…well I need a-"

"Yukina my love!" Yells a voice from down the hall. I turn around to find Mr. Kuwabara racing down the hall. My all ready cherry face goes red as a rose. He races past me and gets on his knees in front of Yukina. Holding her hands in his he looks at her with nothing but love. I blink in confusion, but couldn't control the smile. Mr. Kuwabara and this woman are just radiating love.

"That's so sweet." I say without meaning to. "Oops." I say covering my mouth. Kuwabara's face turns a light shade of pink as he stands and puts his back to me.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I forgot you." Yukina says looking flustered.

"No sense fussing Mrs. Yukina. I can wait in my room." I say walking back into the room and close the door. I smile turning around. They make a cute couple. I squeak with surprise seeing Koska standing in front of me with his back to me.

"Koska?" I whisper stepping forward. He holds his arm out beside him, a bundle of clothes clenched in his outstretched hand. I walk forward a few more steps and reach for the clothes slowly. I grab the clothes but Koska's grip tightens.

"You still smell of blood." He says staring at the wall. I yank on the clothes trying to get them and get rid of him. Something falls out of the clothes. We both look down. I gasp feeling my face heat up. Lying on the ground is a Pad. Koska bends down and picks it up. He sniffs it.

"What is this?" He asks looking at me. I gulp and snatch the Pad from him.

"It's something women need." I whisper walking towards the bathroom.

"Tell me." Koska orders from behind me. I sigh and turn around. I shake my head. He growls and stands in front of me. I sigh.

"How about this," I offer. "You let me get dressed and I'll tell you all about these." I say holding up the Pad. Koska looks me in the eyes. He smiles and nods his head.

"All right." He says. I sigh again and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I drop the towel and unbundled the clothes, dropping some of them to the floor. I hold out the white bundle. It's a tiny white kimono with little black butterflies trailing all over it. I look on the floor. I grab the black lacy bra and put it on. Darn you Evie. She's knows I hate lacy things. I rap the tiny kimono around me. It only reached around an inch above mid thigh. I sigh. Evie again. I grab the lacy black underwear and the Pad and get situated. I look down at my self. Good thing the materials thick or else you'll be able to see my bra and underwear.

"Which, you can see my underwear anyway." I mumble. I turn to go out the door but pause seeing a little black cloth. I bend down and pick it up. Holding it up and sigh with relief. In my hands are little black shorts. I slip them on and walk out the door. Koska looks up from his lying position.

"Tell me." He orders. I sigh and sit down next to him.

"Well you see it's like this…"

*Fifteen minutes later*

I stare at Koska and his poor pale face. Maybe I shouldn't have used the diagram. Koska blinks at me then falls backwards.

"Koska?!" I yell crawling forward. "Koska are you ok?" I ask. Koska looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Never again." He whispers. I sigh.

"Well you asked." I mumble looking away blushing. The door slams open to reveal a very angry Evie. Koska crawls behind me. Evie storms in and plops down next to me. She falls back on my little bed on the floor. She mumbles something intelligible.

"Evie is everything all right?" I ask looking at her. I hear footsteps. I turn towards the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi standing in the doorway. Behind them are Mr. Minamino, Mr. Hiei, Mr. Kuwabara and Mrs. Yukina. Yusuke grins at me.

"Well. That was a really bloody climax!" He laughs. Evie sits up and stares at him, fury turning her eyes to burning coals. I stare down at my hands in my lap, feeling my face heat up. Koska wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder, blocking view of my tears from the others. He growls at Yusuke. I jump feeling the floor shake.

"Yusuke you asshole." Four female voices say in unison. Koska chuckles and moves his head, so I can see. Yusuke is face planted about three feet deep into the ground. Evie, Corinne, Keiko and Botan are all standing over Yusuke. I giggle a little at the justice of it. All the girls gather around me, hugging me and loving on me.

"Um…thank you." I whisper looking away, my face blushing from all the attention.

"But-but-but" Yusuke says sitting up. "It was just a joke!" He yells. He cringes away as all the women glare at him. Keiko claps her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"I think it's time for dinner." She says happily a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Yusuke says. He grins at Evie. "You're an annoying student but you kick ass at cooking." I smile at Evie.

"Don't you look at me that way? You weren't around so they made me do the cooking." She grumbles glaring at Yusuke. I look to the left. Corinne smiles down at me.

"Where have you been Corinne?" I ask looking up at her. She kneels down.

"I hacked into Spirit World's mainframe. I needed some information on our next mission." She says smiling.

"What?!" Evie yells stomping her foot. "That bitch won't even give us a freakin break." Evie looks up at her.

"She's given us a week."

"What?!" I yell standing up. "A week?! I was out a week!"

"Calm down Aimee. That was a nasty wound you had and you needed to recover."

"But a week?!" I whine sitting back down next to Koska. Corinne sighs.

"Sorry Evie but you're gonna have to stay here and complete your training." Corinne says.

"What?!" Evie yells. "But-but the fox?!" She yells pointing at Koska. Koska chuckles evilly and drags me into his lap.

"I am a thief you know." He chuckles again and squeezes me causing me to squeak.

"Damn it! I'll kill you!" Evie yells jumping at Koska. Corinne holds Evie in a head lock.

"Let go of me!" Evie yells pushing on Corinne's arm.

"Our plane leaves in three hours. Get ready." Corinne says dragging Evie out the door. A groan was repeated from all the girls.

"I guess we can have dinner some other time." Keiko says kissing me on the forehead and leaving, dragging Yusuke behind her. Everyone else says their goodbyes and leaves. Koska and I look at each other before he slides me off his lap. I look away blushing but groan as I try to stand up. Koska grabs my arm as my legs about give out.

"Maybe you should rest some more?" He suggests. I shake my head.

"No. I think a light jog will do, what do you think?" I ask smiling up at him. Koska eyes glaze over as he looks down at me.

"Absolutely. Let's go." He says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the temple.

"Let's run instead?" He says his eyes sparkling. He stops in a meadow. I stop feeling chills slither up and down my spine. I look to the woods.

"Kuronue?" I call, the name coming to me suddenly.

"Who?" Koska asks letting go of my hand. I stumble towards the woods, but my pace picks up the closer I get.

"Aimee?" Koska calls running to catch me. The second I'm in the forests I feel a pull to my left. I race through the woods dodging branches and twigs. Koska's voice soon disappears on the wind. I fall forward feeling my foot catch on a root. I roll forward and then down a hill. I hit something bouncy, my entire body wrong side up. My feet are in the air and my head is firmly planted into the ground. I open my eyes up and look at my feet above me. So this is what its like to be feet, I think. I blink in confusion. My feet are planted against bamboo. I crawl away using my elbows and look around. It's like a forest of bamboo. I stand up and dust off. I hear a rumbling sound. I turn around to come face to face with a giant face. I freeze and close my eyes. After a few seconds go by and nothing happens I open my eyes to realize the face is a door.

I sigh with relief and walk forward. I enter the face cautiously. Nothing happens so I walk in further. I walk around the entire thing that seems like a palace. I walk into a room and there's nothing. It looks like it has been stripped bare. I leave and enter another room. I walk into the room but pause when my foot hits something. I bend down and pick up a necklace. Its silver chain shines and its blood red pendant shimmers. I hold the necklace against my chest as I walk out of the palace. I walk towards the bamboo but stop feeling the ground shake.

The pendant begins to pulse and it shines a bright red. Beams of light shoot from the ground illuminating me. I close my eyes. I open my eyes hearing shouting. I look over my shoulder. A corpse rises from the ground and stands behind me. The pendant begins to glow even more, shining a bright red light at me and the corpse. The corpse moans behind me. I look over my shoulder gain but two bat wings encircle me and two scythes cross in front of me. The light dims down and the scythes and the hands holding them fall against my stomach. The corpse leans against me, but the head falls on my shoulder. I brace myself against the weight. I look at the face and gasp. Resting against me is the bat man from the meadow.

A whistle blows from behind us. The bat man blinks open his eyes. He looks over at me. His eyes widen.

"What the-"

"The prisoner's escaping!" Someone shouts from behind us. The bat man looks over his shoulder.

"Shit." He growls.

"Kill him!" Another person yells. We both look up to see a bunch of arrows raining down on us. I close my eyes and clutch his vest. I don't want to die! I feel the wind pick up and the tingling feeling in my stomach. I open my eyes to see Steve Irwin staring at me. Suddenly the guy and I are falling. I let go and land on something soft. I bounce up and down. I look up to find us in my bedroom back home. I sit up and look around. In a heap on my floor is the bat man. He stands up and snarls at me.

"You little bitch!" He yells lunging at me.

"Stop!" I scream flipping over my bed. I cringe into the floor waiting for his nails to tear into my skin. I crack open my eye, and then open them both. I peek over the edge of the bed to see bat man glaring at me lying on his stomach on my bed.

"Um…are you ok?" I ask. He growls.

"What the hell do you think?" He snarls. I watch as he tries to get up. "What the hell did you do to me?!" He yells. I blink in confusion. Something pulses in my hand. I look down to see the pendant. I look up from the pendant to Kuronue and back. **(I'm going to call him Kuronue, even though Aimee doesn't know his name.)** I get an idea. I point at Kuronue. He blinks at me in confusion.

"Move!" I order firmly. Kuronue's eyes go wide and shine bright with anger. He sits up and snarls at me. He blinks at me in confusion…again. He looks down at himself.

"Hey I can move!" He yells happily. My door slams open revealing my grandmother with her pistol pointed at Kuronue's chest.

"Who the hell are you?!" Grandma yells digging the gun deeper in his chest. Kuronue gulps. I jump in front of him pushing the gun away.

"Granny it's me, Aimee. I came back from Japan." I say staring at Grandma in her thin white nightgown and pink curlers. She squints her eyes in the dark. Her eyes widen seeing my face illuminated in the light.

"Aimee?" She asks. I nod my head and crawl off the bed.

"Oh, Aimee." She cries pulling me into a hug and dropping the gun.

"Grandma." I whisper hugging her tightly.

"Honey?" She asks.

"Yes?"

"Who is this young man?" I let go of her and look at Kuronue nervously.

"Um…Grandma this is…um"

"Kuronue." He whispers nudging me towards my Grandmother.

"Kuronue?" I ask looking at him over my shoulder. Grandma raises her eyebrows. "Yes, this is Kuronue. A friend of…Koska's. He's a friend of Koska's."

"All right then. Well Aimee honey. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I ask sitting down on my bed. Grandma sits in the rocker in the corner.

"Honey, do you mind staying at a friend's of mine for a little while." She asks. I shake my head.

"No Grandma, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh thank goodness, because your Grandfather and I have been planning this cruise for years and we didn't want to leave you all alone." I smile at her.

"It won't bother me. Who's your friend?"

"Sakura Saytou. He has a temple on a mountain-"

"I know." I whisper interrupting her, which I normally don't do.

"I can't believe you know Master Saytou?"

"You know Kura?" She asks surprised.

"He was Evie and Corinne's Martial Arts Master." I say smiling at her.

"Well I guess that's settled then." I smile at her.

"Do I have to stay here?" Kuronue whispers in my ear. I glare at him.

"Keep quiet." I whisper back to him. I look back at my Grandmother to see her smiling at me with tears in her eyes. "Grandma, what is it?" I ask.

"You're talking to a boy." She whispers. I laugh at her. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Grandma I need to pack so if you'll go." I say nodding towards the door. She smiles at me and nods her head. She walks out the door sniffling. I sigh and walk over to the bed. I open the suitcase and walk over to my drawer and put clothes in the suit case. Kuronue watches me in silence as I complete my packing, finishing with two suitcases and four bags.

"Do I have to go with you?" He asks breaking the silence. I nod my head.

"Yes. I need to take you back to Japan and hand you over to Mr. Minamino. He'll know what to do." Kuronue snorts.

"This Minamino must be an arrogant little bastard if he thinks he can handle me." Kuronue says leaning back into my head, his arms crossed over his chest and a crooked grin on his face. I concentrate on my bags and think of Master Saytou's. In a poof they disappear. Kuronue lets out a low whistle. I glare at him but other wise ignore him and his snide comments as I grab a little bag from a stay at Evie's weeks ago. Kuronue and I walk out the door and down the steps. Grandma's eyes widen seeing me and Kuronue walk down the stairs. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Honey is this all?" She asks eyeing my little bag. I smile at her.

"Yes Grandma. I all ready have things at Master Saytou's." Which technically isn't a lie. Grandma sighs and shakes her head again.

"All right then, but you be careful. There are thieves that travel up and down this road and they'll rob you blind."**(2) **Kuronue chuckles from behind us. I glare at him and squeeze the pendant around my neck. He shivers and glares at me. I look back at Grandma with a cocky grin. She raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Grandma." I say walking out the door. "Tell Grandpa I said bye!" I yell over my shoulder. Grandma waves from the porch as I walk down the road and past the trees at the end of our lawn. Kuronue keeps quiet the entire walk. He just looks around looking at everything but me. I stop suddenly as my eyes travel to Kuronue's back.

"The wings." I mutter.

"My wings?" Kuronue asks. I smack the heel of my hand against my forehead.

"Ow." I mutter rubbing my forehead. "Your wings, we forgot to hide your wings."

"It's kinda hard to forget these." Kuronue says flexing them. "I just thought you didn't care." I look at him like he's an idiot, which he probably is. I sigh.

"Every guy I bring to my house has extra appendages, let it be ears or freakin wings!" I yell stomping towards Saytou's. Kuronue follows me at a safe distance.

"Why don't you poof?" He asks. I stop.

"Of course, Kuronue you're a genius!" I yell running back to him. He smiles cockily at me.

"Well of course I a-" He stops as I grab his hand. I squeeze his hand concentrating on Saytou's. Kuronue gasps feeling the wind pick up. I smile feeling the warm sensation. Suddenly the ground isn't beneath our feet, but as soon as it started it ends. I open my eyes to meet huge blue ones. I gasp as Hiro smiles at me.

"Welcome." He says. Hiro? What's Hiro doing here? Kuronue tugs me against his chest. I look up at him. Kuronue? I think feeling the growls shake his chest and me. I look over at Hiro to see him glaring at Kuronue. What's going on?!

* * *

**(1) This actually happened to me**

**(2() NO pun intnded.**


	12. Ch Twelve: Bad Day

**bonbonbunny: Sorry for taking so long. I had major writers block.(Ember glares at bonbon) (sighs) And someone was mean to me. (gasps, then squeals) I'm sixteen! Sweet Sixteen!**

**Ember: (smirks) Only one pesonshowed up to her party.**

**bonbonbunny: (growls at Emer) They had more important things to do. (smies at reader) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Ember: (gags) (glares at bonbon) You make me sick.**

**bonbonbunny: Bye. (ignores Ember)**

**Ember: (rolls eyes) Bye.**

* * *

"Hiro get over here!" Yells the comforting voice of Saytou. Hiro stands still his eyes not wavering from Kuronue's heated gaze.

"You reek of demons' blood." Kuronue growls tightening his grip on me. Hiro smiles.

"Would you like to add yours to the lists?" Hiro asks stepping forward.

"Master Saytou!" I scream pushing against Kuronue's chest. Hiro pauses and looks at me. He steps back and ducks his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"I apologize for scaring you Miss Dawes. It won't happen again." He says and turns to walk into the temple. I blink in confusion at the sudden leave. Just as Hiro disappears around the corner Saytou opens a door and walks out onto the wrap around porch.

"You again." He mutters looking me up and down. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." He says nodding his approval. Kuronue releases me and cross his arms over his chest watching the leaves fall from a tree a few feet away. I ignore him. I sigh with relief as the tensions and anger leaves the air.

"Thank you." I say bowing. "My grandmother said I would be staying with you."

"Right." He sighs. He eyes me. "Can you cook?" He asks.

"Um, sure I can cook anything in a book or whatever my Mamma taught me."

"Perfect. Welcome to my home." He says cheerfully ushering me inside. I shake my head at his eagerness. I stop at the door and look over my shoulder at Kuronue.

"Coming Kuronue?" I ask gently, a little fearful of his anger. His eyes flash from the leaves to me. He looks me up and down before staring back at the leaves. I could feel the air around him dampen with sadness. I smile sadly following Saytou as he shows me the temple. What is this deep, black hole forming in my chest? I think as we stop in front of my new room. He slides the doors open and steps aside.

"This will be your room. I hope you feel at home." He says closing the doors behind me. I look around the room. I shake my head to rid my self of the sudden tidal wave of grief. I smile seeing my bags in a neat little pile in a corner. I spot my bed. It's in a tiny wooden bed frame a few inches off the ground. I walk over my finger tips trailing the soft fluffy blanket. Feels like fur, I think smiling. I turn around hearing the door slide open. Kuronue shuts the door behind him. He eyes every inch of the room.

"What are you-?"

"The old man said I was to sleep with you. Something about damn demon thieves ruining his house." He says walking over to the bed across from mine. He falls backwards and lands with a little bounce. He rests his head on the similarly dressed bed, his hands clasped together as they rest on his stomach. White fur-like blanket and white fur-like pillows, eight in counting, four on his and four on mine. I turn back to my bed. I slide my bag off my shoulder and drop it onto the bed. I sigh hearing the door open again. I just want to rest a little while. I turn around to see Saytou standing in the doorway, taking up a small portion.

"Good." Saytou mutters eyeing Kuronue. I force a smile, my body suddenly feeling extremely tired. Saytou eyes me.

"You use energy willy-nilly. Not good for the body." I grimace.

"Of course. I'll just need some rest." Saytou shakes his head.

"No time for rest. You said you can cook then cook."

"But!" I yell. But my protest falls on deaf ears as Saytou walks out of the room slamming the door behind him. I fall back onto my bed.

"This sucks." I mutter. I groan hearing the door slide open again. Darn these annoying people. Growls reverberate throughout the room. I turn my head to look at Kuronue. He's crouched on his bed, fangs bared. I sit up and smile seeing Hiro. Hiro glares at Kuronue, who snarls.

"Hush!" I whisper harshly. The growling ceases. Kuronue glares at me.

"Cool trick." Hiro complements. I blush looking away, feeling a sudden warmth bloom inside me. He thinks I'm cool.

"Thanks." What the hell?! I think. I'm always scared of guys, but never amazed by their blasted comments.

"You're cute when you blush." Hiro mutters kneeling in front of me. Kuronue groans.

"Um, thanks. I guess." I mumble staring at my hands in my lap. What the hell is this stupid feeling? Why can't I look him in the flippin eyes?!

"Hey." Hiro calls. I look up meeting his eyes, unable to resist his wishes. Suddenly my head gets a little fuzzy and I completely forget about Kuronue. Nothing exists except Hiro. His hands rest on my knees as he leans forward. My eyes slip halfway closed. What the hell is going on, Damnit?!

"Rest a little while. Later I might join you." He whispers his lips inches from mine. I shiver and nod my head slowly. Hiro stands up as I lean forward. I barely catch my self from falling. Hiro winks at me before leaving, shutting the door without a sound. I blink.

"Virgins." Kuronue scoffs. "He's playing you." Kuronue mutters rolling on to his side.

"Wow. Everything just went fuzzy and I got so hot." I mutter more to myself. I look over at Kuronue. "What the hell happened?" I stutter, asking myself more than Kuronue. He's experienced with this stuff, maybe he'll know what the hell just happened.

"You melted that's what and it was utterly disgusting." He says over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at me. I gasp. I melted. I think back to the feelings. So that's what it feels like.

"I hate it." I mutter standing up.

"No you don't." Kuronue calls over his shoulder. I glare at him.

"I don't like you." I mutter walking to the door.

"You would have jumped that slayer's bones if he hadn't moved away." He says yawning. I glare over at his back.

"I'm going to ignore that first part. Slayer?" I ask. I could almost picture Kuronue rolling his eyes.

"They kill demons." Kuronue mutters before falling silent.

"Oh." I whisper. I slip out the door and walk towards the kitchen. I pause at the door and peek inside. Hiro's standing at a bar cutting up fish. He looks up and our eyes meet. I could feel my mind going fuzzy. I shake my head and step forward.

"Hey Hiro." I smile at him. I stop seeing him frown slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask nervously, my heart pounding. How could I possibly be attracted to Hiro? I mean he is much older than me so that means…

"You really are absolutely adorable when you blush." He says walking over to me. I stare into his eyes. My eyes widen seeing his eyes flash silver. I step back.

"What the-?"

"Yes?" Hiro asks. His thumb caressing my cheek as his rough hand holds my jaw. I shiver as my eyes slipped closed.

"Please." I beg.

"That's my girl." He mutters, his breath caressing my face. I breathe in deeply, enjoying the lovely smell.

"Please." I mutter again stepping forward, pressing myself against him. I smile hearing him chuckle.

"As you wish." He mutters leaning forward. I shake with anticipation.

"AIMEE!" I gasp hearing my name. My eyes fly open. I freeze feeling my body pressed against Hiro's. I stumble back, pushing myself away from Hiro.

"H-H-Hiro?" I stutter my back hitting the wall.

"Yes, my dear?" He whispers an urgent edge to his tone. He steps forward.

"Aimee!" Someone yells throwing open the door. I push past Hiro and run at the door. I smile hitting something warm.

"Aimee?" Corinne asks pushing me away. I look up tears brimming in my eyes.

"Corinne," I whisper. "I'm a whore!" I wail. I could feel the earth shake as everyone in the room hits the floor. Corinne stands back up and hits the heel of her hand to her forehead.

"You're not a whore." Corinne says pulling me into a hug.

"But I thought about Hiro." I sob into her chest.

"Yes, I can tell." She says her voice dropping a few degrees as she glares frostily at Hiro over my shoulder. I hear footsteps as Hiro exits the room. I peek over my shoulder.

"That was weird." I mutter letting go of Corinne. She sighs shaking her head.

"I'm not paid enough for this." I giggle at her. "Right, why I came here." She mutters pulling out a file from her bag. I watch as she flips the file open.

"What is it Corinne?" I ask stepping forward to read over her shoulder.

"There have been about thirty humans disappearing, but the interesting part is they all have at least minimum spirit energy. They have found ten of them with all the energy sucked right out of 'em. Lady Dai wants me and you to investigate." She says closing the file. "Up for the challenge?" She asks. I nod my head, determined to figure this out.

"All right I need to get a few things, so I'll meet you at the park in about 30 minutes?"

"Right." I say. We both leave the room. I wave as Corinne jumps off the porch and into a portal. I jump off the porch and race down the steps. We'll figure this out, even if it kills me.

*30 minutes later: Some random bench in the Park*

"You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel." I sing tapping my foot against the bench arm rest. "Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel."

"That is an awful song." Corinne mutters frowning. I sit up and smile at her.

"I like it." Corinne smiles.

"You should sing it to Koska one day. I'm sure he would love to hear it."

"Sure, so where do we start." Corinne pulls out a map.

"All the abductions have been centered around this one forest." She says pointing at a forest circled in red marker. I gasp.

"That's Saytou's forest!" I yell standing up. Corinne looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Saytou made remember ever inch of his place on several different maps."

"That's not good."

"Why?"

"That means a human's behind this and if a human's behind this then…?"

"Then what?"

"Humans with power are not the best. They normally have a reason for things, so…Who would do something like this?" Corinne wonders out loud. I look down at the ground. What is going to happen if we don't figure this out? I gasp feeling a sudden burst of energy.

"What is that?" I ask Corinne.

"I don't know." Corinne mutters in horror as the energy increases. I close my eyes and send out my energy. My eyes shoot open.

"I know where it's coming from." I grab Corinne's hand and close my eyes. I feel the hard concrete leave my feet and replace with soft grass. When my eyes open they narrow seeing the cave in the side of the mountain. Sutras and warnings surround the cave's entrance.

"Aimee?"

"This is the cave where Saytou lost his wife. He refuses to let anyone but his family in there."

"So-" She stops as a wave of energy comes out of the cave.

"Something is in there." I step forward. "Something powerful and evil."

"We're not prepared for this." Corinne says stepping back. I know how she feels. This entire cave wreaks death.

"We need to go Aimee."

"But-"

"Don't you feel that?!" Corinne shrieks. I could. Something dark and evil was in the cave and it was getting closer. It was powerful.

"All right." Corinne grabs my hand. I close my eyes and we pop back into spirit world.

"Dai is going to be pissed." Corinne mutters walking towards the big doors leading towards Dai's office. I sigh following her. Today is not going so great. I look out the windows into spirit world. It's probably around lunch time in hum-GROWL! Yep, lunch time. The doors open to reveal-Yep, definitely pissed.

"What the hell was that?!" Dai screeches from behind her desk.

"We don't know, but there is something in that cave." Corinne answers, her voice going squeaky.

"I can figure that out myself, but what is it?!"

"We didn't-"

"Of course you didn't. I didn't hire you to be cowards. I hired you to investigate-" I slam my fists against Dai's desk, successfully breaking it in half.

"You will not scold my teammate like she's a toddler and you will not insult my team either, when we put our lives on the line to do your dirty work. Am I understood?" I ask. Dai looks at me with wide eyes. I could see her face turning red with anger. Well that's all right bitch, my angers hell of a lot worse.

"Why you little-" Dai begins. I step forward releasing all of my energy.

"I will not have you insulting my team or my friends when we have done nothing but serve you. Now tell us how to fix this or I will fix this myself, because you're not telling us everything. And it sure as hell better not be, so you can save face in front of Koenma, because if it is I will make your existence a living hell." I growl. My eyes don't leave Dai's.

"Fine then. Alice will give the information on your way out." She growls through clenched teeth. Alice appears through the wall. I spin on my heel and walk out the door, not even looking back. Alice and Corinne both follow on my heels.

"Alice?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Yes?" She questions. I stop and turn around when we're a good distance away from Dai. I eye the folders in her arms. She looks down.

"Oh. Right." She flips through the files. "Um, a little over a decade ago, a demon was sealed in a cave by another demon. Huh? Weird. Well, anyway, it seems that someone has moved the demon from Japan to America and is now in the process of releasing him. He needs spirit energy to do it though."

"That would explain the drained humans." Corinne says looking at me. I nod my head. I could feel my anger pushing me into authority mode. At least that's what Evie calls it.

"Do we know anything about the demon being released?" I ask. Alice flips through the files. Her eyebrows knit together.

"What?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"It seems we know nothing about the demon."

"Or Dai's not telling us something?" I mutter.

"Again? After your little display, I highly doubt it." Corinne says.

"No. She may be wary of me after that, which I highly doubt, but she is more afraid of Koenma's rath." I say.

"Or King Enma's." Alice says.

"Who?" I ask.

"King Enma, Koenma's father. He rules Spirit World and controls the living world. For all countries, not just Japan." Corinne says. I shake my head.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that. All right, so Dai's keeping more from us because of King Enma, but why?"

"You obviously don't know King Enma." Alice says.

"King Enma has a terrible temper and could destroy human in a matter of days. So Dai may not want to acquire his rath." Corinne informs.

"That explains it. Fine, Corinne find out all you can about passed disasters in human world that include demons, no matter how minor. Alice, see if you can pull Evie away from Yusuke. We need everyone for this." Alice and Corinne both nod their heads. "We all meet back at Saytou's place in," I pull out my communicator and flip it open. It reads 7:32. "About three hours. Got it?"

"Right." Alice says, running off. Corinne and I both start walking towards the exit.

"What?" I ask, catching Corinne stare at me.

"Nothing." Corinne says shaking her head. We exit the castle. I sigh and stop.

"What is it?" I ask Corinne. I could feel her eyes boring into my head the entire walk outside. Corinne smiles.

"They were right you know." She says looking at me with intense eyes.

"About what?"

"You being a great leader. I always though they were wrong. That I would be the leader, but back at the cave I panicked." She looks down at the ground. "I'd never felt so much evil. It chilled me to the bone and all I wanted to do was leave. You though," she says looking up at me. "You stood still and didn't back up. It was almost like you weren't scared." I smile at Corinne sadly.

"I was terrified, Corinne, but I knew that if I'd left when that thing wanted me to, then we would have lost to that **thing** and that is simply not an option in this game." Corinne smiles at me.

"You really are like Yusuke." She laughs.

"Hardly." I sigh. "I'm going to keep an eye on the cave. Lay low a little while and see if anything happens. We really need more information on this demon, Corinne." Corinne nods her head and walks towards a portal. I sigh again and look up at the sky. Please take care of my team. Don't let anything bad happen to them. I look down at my feet and close my eyes. Let's get this over with. I smile as grass replaces the soil. I open my eyes to reveal a cliff. I walk towards the edge and look down. Below me is the entrance to the cave. I huff.

"Well this will be fun." I mutter sitting down Indian-Style. I wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and WAIT! I groan and look down at my communicator. Oh My God! It's been thirty minutes. I cringe as Monster by Hurricane Bells starts playing from my communicator. Well that was quick. I open my communicator to reveal Corinne.

"Fast as always." I say. Corinne smiles.

"I found some very interesting files that I think you might want to read."

"All right send 'em over." I wait as my screen goes blue. The screen flashes and pages of past demon disasters appear. I scroll down and pause on a certain page. I gasp. I scroll down and find a picture. I freeze hearing a chuckle from behind me.

"Aimee?" Corinne asks from the communicator. I stand up and close the communicator. I turn around and my eyes widen.

"You. How?" I gasp. "You're dead."

"Hello, my dear. We're going to have so much fun." The little demon smirks.

"Go to hell." I growl at the little demon.

"I vacation there." I gasp turning around. I feel my knees give out. "No." I say shaking my head. "Not you. You're supposed to be on our side!"

"I play for both teams." The last thing I see before the pain begins is a pair of mocking silver eyes.


	13. Ch Thirteen:New Detectives, Old Enemies

**bonbonbunny: Sorry about this chapter. I'm not that great at writing action scenes or arguing.**

**Ember: Idiot!**

**bonbonbunny: Moron! (coughs) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and will continue to read my totally fantabulous story.**

**Ember: (gags) Did you really just say 'fantaboulous'? **

**bonbonbunny: Yeah. So?**

**Ember: Careful, your cheerleading is showing.**

**bonbonbunny: (glares) Go to hell. (smiles at readers) The next xhapter is in Aimee's POV. Tell me if you like the switching POV's thing. Have fun! Bye.**

**Ember: Try not to puke.**

* * *

~Corinne's POV~

"Aimee!" I shriek at the communicator. "Damn it! Answer me!" I yell. I stare at the now gray crackling screen. I wait for Aimee's face to pop back into view. For her to complain about how all technology hates her. I shut the communicator realizing it wasn't going to happen.

"Not her." I whisper feeling tears sting my eyes. "Not her!" I screech flinging the communicator against the wall. I watch silently as the thing shatters into little pieces. I stumble forward running into the wall. I turn around and lean against it. I could feel the sobs building in my chest. I stare at the opposite wall of my room at Saytou's everything going blurry from the tears.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry Aimee. I'm so sorry." I whisper sliding down to the ground.

"What the hell are you sorry about?" I gasp. I look up to see Koska standing a few feet away from me in the doorway.

"Oh, Koska, I'm so sorry." I whisper staring up at him as the tears roll down my cheeks. I watch with a growing ache in my chest as his eyes widen and he looks around the room. He looks back at me with a shocked expression. He walks over.

"Where's Aimee?" He asks looking down at me. I look him in the eyes and I knew he knew what my next words are going to be.

"No." He whispers stepping back and shaking his head. I stand up on my shaky legs using the wall for support.

"I'm so sorry Koska. They took her. I couldn't do anything to help." I say stepping forward to comfort him.

"Hey what's going on?" Evie asks from the doorway.

"Oh Evie." I whisper straightening up. She walks past Koska, whose eyes are glued to the floor. Evie looks at me with confused eyes; her forehead has a shiny sheen to it from the sweat. Yusuke has been working her so hard.

"Corinne what's going on?" She asks. I take a deep breathe and wipe my face clean of tears. I look Evie in the eyes.

"They got Aimee." Evie gasps, her eyes widen. I watch as her sapphire blue eyes sparkle with fear. Evie looks away towards Koska but he refuses to look at her or anything besides the floor. I sigh closing my eyes.

"What are we going to do about it?" My eyes shoot open.

"What?" I ask staring at Evie. Evie rolls her eyes. She smiles at me.

"Well we're not going to leave her are we?" I shake my head.

"Then what are we going to do? It's not like Aimee's never gotten in a bind before." I shake my head again, stunned by her willingness. Evie never the optimist but always loyal. I smile feeling warm all over.

"You really are a good friend." I say smiling at her. Evie grins.

"What. You haven't figured that out." Evie turns towards Koska.

"You coming with?" Koska looks up, his eyes blazing.

"Yes. I'm getting back what's mine." I nod. Evie pauses and looks at me.

"Ok. Alice told me vague details. So what's with this demon we're up against?" Evie wonders.

"We'll walk and I'll explain." I say walking out the door. Evie and Koska follow. "Ok, the demon's name is Toguro. He was the eldest of two brothers, the other one is dead. He's in Limbo right now as we speak, suffering horribly."

"Get on with it!" Koska snaps. Evie grins at him.

"Well someone's touchy now that Aimee's gone." Koska snarls at Evie. I dig into my pocket and pull out a portal orb, Dai's own design. She's cheep but smart. I throw it against the closest hard object, my Mom's antique statue. Ha! Take that Mom. I turn back towards Koska and Evie to find them snarling at one another.

"I'm not going to ask." I sigh shaking my head. "So as I was saying Toguro was thought to of been killed at the Dark Tournament, but the ex-spirit detective needed his help. Then our favorite fox demon, Mr. Minamino, sealed Mr. Toguro to a plant of some sort and he should be living out eternity in pain and agony, but apparently Hiro had other thoughts."

"That asshole! I knew there was something wrong with him!" Evie yells as we all jump through the portal. I sigh as we land a few hundred yards from the cave.

"Actually Evie if I remember correctly that bat demon came ranting about some seducing demon slayer running off with his virgin." I say looking at Koska from the corner of my eye. Even if Aimee is in danger it is always fun to mess with Koska. Evie and I smirk as Koska bares his fangs at the cave entrance. We both watch in fascination as the hair on his tail stands on end. Oh! That's cool.

"What's the matter Koska? Can't stand a little competition." Evie teases from beside me. Koska turns towards her growling. Evie laughs quietly.

"I'll tear your throat out." He snarls stepping towards Evie. Evie steps towards him meeting his challenge

* * *

.

"That would make Aimee very unhappy."

"I'll find her a new friend, one not so fucking annoying."

"Enough!" Koska and Evie look at me their attention acquired. "We have a job to do." I pause hearing my communicator ring. I dig in my pocket and flip it open.

"Corinne!" Alice yells.

"What is it Alice? We're kinda short on time here."

"Wait! Yusuke thinks you guys should come back to Saytou's to discuss some things."

"Like what?"

"You have a plan?" She asks surprised. I look away blushing.

"Not really."

"Ha! Ha! Told ya they didn't!" I hear Yusuke yell in the back ground. "Tell them to get their sorry asses back here!" I sigh.

"You get that?" Alice asks. I nod my head.

"I'll tell the others." Alice nods her head.

"See ya when you get here." I close the communicator and turn around, ready to face absolute hell. I blink as I do a body count. Yep. One's missing.

"Where's Koska, Evie?" She sighs and points towards the woods.

"He ran off. Says he's going to get a head start on kicking the Dimwit's ass." She glares towards the woods. "I don't like that fox. I can honestly say I don't know what Aimee sees in him." I laugh.

"I don't think any of us ever will." She smiles at me.

"Well?" she asks. I look at her blankly then look down in my hand at the portal orb. I laugh.

"Right." I throw the orb and it breaks on the ground. Evie and I jump through the portal. I cringe hearing glass break as we land in front of Saytou's. Saytou is not going to be happy.

"Stupid fox!" Comes Yusuke musical voice.

"Ignorant human!" Koska snarls from inside the house. I look over at Evie. She grins at me.

"He beat us here." She says before walking into a war zone. I gasp seeing all the carnage. The beautiful wooden table was turned over and lying against the wall. Feathers from the pillows are everywhere. I sigh seeing Kuronue and Kurama, now in his demon form, pinning Koska to the wall.

"Well I'll give him credit. He's putting up a good fight." Evie says eyeing Koska from the corner of her eye. Her, almost, full attention is on her Master who was barely being held back by Mr. Kuwabara. The tiny man in black, Hiei, is standing in front of Yusuke smirking.

"I'll tear your throat out!" Koska snarls. I hear a warning growl come from Kurama's chest. Kuronue's soon follows. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!

"You know what, Koska?" Evie says walking towards Koska. Koska doesn't remove his eyes from Yusuke, a deep growl building in his chest. I peek at Yusuke. Hiei was stepping out of Yusuke's path. My attention goes back to Evie and Koska. Evie sighs and stands in front of Koska. Kurama-or is it Youko now-anyway, Kurama to her right and Kuronue to her left, each demon holding on to one of Koska's arms. Evie stands up on her tip toes, her eyes almost level with Koska's. Evie leans towards his flattened ears and whispers something softly. His ear flickers upward as her breath reaches it. I watch in amazement as Koska's body goes rigid and he closes his eyes. His body relaxes slowly. I look towards Yusuke hearing a loud thump. I grimace seeing Kuwabara laid out on the floor. Koska opens his eyes and grins at Yusuke.

"Another time then." Yusuke laughs.

"When the spoil sports aren't around." I release a giant breath.

"Can we get to business? Each second counts for Aimee." I ask looking around the group. Everyone nods there heads. We turn towards Kuwabara hearing him groan.

"What hit me?" He asks rubbing his head.

"Sorry about that man." Yusuke laughs hauling Kuwabara to his feet. I step forward seeing him sway a little.

"I'll be all right, just a little dizzy." He says laughing. Yusuke reaches for the table and flips it back into place.

"Let's get to business." Yusuke says sitting down, Kuwabara next to him. Evie and I sit opposite of them. Kurama, back in his human form, and Kuronue sit at the end of the table, Koska at the other end. Hiei leans against the wall.

"All right Corinne what do you know about this demon?" Yusuke asks. I sigh.

"Not a whole lot, just a tiny bit of his background. His name is Toguro; he's the eldest of two brothers. The younger one is dead." I trail off at the end seeing the guys' faces.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Elder Toguro?" Yusuke asks. I nod my head.

"What the hell is it with that bastard?! Can't he just stay dead?!" Kuwabara yells. I look around the table and the only non emotional face is Hiei and Kuronue, but Kuronue just looks confused. The others read pure unadulterated hatred.

"I'm guessing you've met him before." Evie says. I sigh and glare at her.

"Were you not paying attention? Kurama sealed Toguro in a plant to suffer for all eternity." Kurama nods his head.

"The question is how did he get out?" Kurama grabs his chin in thought.

"Corinne knows." Evie says pointing at me. I sigh as all eyes land on me.

"Yusuke you remember Hiro, right?" Yusuke nods his head.

"Yeah. He fought against Koska right." I nod my head.

"Well apparently he figured out that if you infuse human spirit energy with the plant it gradually destroys the plant on a molecular level. The plant was created using demonic energy, it can't support human energy. So, Hiro's been kidnapping people and stealing all their energy. He's killed the plant and now Toguro is loose. And now they've kidnapped Aimee. Are we happy we've been updated? I really need to know this guy's weaknesses." I freeze seeing Yusuke and Kurama wince when I say 'weaknesses'.

"What? He doesn't have a weakness." I gasp seeing Kurama nod his head. Evie slams her hands on the table and stands up.

"How the hell are supposed to kill him then?! How are we supposed to save Aimee?!" Everyone looks away. Yusuke looks at her with sad eyes.

"If Toguro has her, she-" He breaks off unable to finish the sentence. I look down at the table tears blurring my vision.

"She might all ready be dead." Kurama finishes. Evie close my eye felling Evie collapse to her knees.

"No." She whispers. I cringe hearing her heart break in her voice. Evie slams her fist against the table leaving a crack.

"She's not dead." Evie whispers.

"Evie-" Yusuke leans across the table trying to comfort her.

"We don't know for sure." Yusuke sits back down and shakes his head.

"No we don't know for sure." Evie looks up her eyes burning with the determination I saw in Koska's. Both of them are really willing to give everything just to get Aimee back.

"Amazing." I whisper. I look at Yusuke. He's grinning at Evie.

"That's why you're my student." I smile feeling my chest puff out with pride at knowing such loyal people.

"All right Yusuke what are Toguro's powers?" I ask.

"He can move his organs around anywhere on his body." Yusuke says holding up a finger.

"He can make his body sharp and mold it into anything he wants." Kuwabara says. Two fingers.

"He can heal himself from any attack, in other words immortal." Kurama throws in. Three fingers.

"He can absorb other people's powers." Yusuke mutters. Four fingers.

"I know I'm going to regret this next question but how?" Evie ask leaning forward onto her elbows. Kuwabara and Yusuke share a look.

"He eats you." They say simultaneously.

"Swallows you whole." Kuwabara says. I rest my chin in my hand, my elbow resting on the table.

"He sounds invincible." I mutter.

"But not indestructible." Evie says grinning. I look at her in confusion.

"How so?"

"He used to be human right?" I nod my head.

"Yes. His files say so."

"And now he's a demon. So make him human again. Humans aren't immortal." I sigh.

"Evie we can't do that."

"Why not? Someone made him a demon right? Make them turn him back."

"That makes sense." I say. Yusuke groans.

"One problem." He says rubbing his face.

"What?" I ask.

"The guys that did that are all dead." Evie groans and smacks her head against the table.

"It was a well thought out plan." Kurama comforts.

"It would have been better if it worked." Evie mutters her face smashed against the table.

"So all we know about this guy is: He's got a bad attitude and he's indestructible." I say looking at Yusuke.

"That's pretty much it." Yusuke mutters.

"So if we do attempt to get Aimee, we would be fighting an opponent, not only more experienced then us but also immortal, which would end us up in Spirit World waiting for Koenma to decide where we go in the after life." I sigh. I've been doing that a lot.

"We're still going to get her, right?" Evie asks. I smile at her.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you two knew what you're getting into." Evie smiles at me.

"Two?" Yusuke asks. I look at him in shock.

"You guys aren't coming, are you?" Kuronue snorts.

"I'm getting my virgin back." I laugh seeing Koska's face.

"Well I guess we have a rescue team then." I stand up. Evie stands up next to me. I dig in my pocket and pull out a portal orb. I toss it against the wall and a portal opens. I look at the guys.

"Ready?" I ask. Yusuke holds up his fist.

"It's been a long time since I've kicked some ass. Hell yes I'm ready!" I smile at everyone's eagerness. I grimace seeing Hiei frown. Yusuke looks back and wraps an arm around Hiei's shoulders.

"Look at it this way, you get to kill a human and not get sent to prison for it." Hiei smirks at the thought.

"Let's go!" I yell jumping through the portal. I grunt landing outside the cave. I sigh once everyone's landed.

"Another problem."

"What now?" Yusuke says standing beside me.

"Evie?" I ask. She shrugs and walks towards the portal. She reaches out towards the entrance and winces as little blue sparks run up her arm. She pulls her arm back and turns back towards us.

"That does cause a problem." Kurama mutters.

"Only relatives if Saytou's can pass through the barrier." Yusuke groans as does Koska.

"How the hell are we supposed to get her put then?!" Koska yells at me, his face inches from mine.

"I don't-"

"Guys!" Evie yells. We all turn towards Evie. Kuronue and her both are on the other side of the barrier.

"How-?"

"Enter!" A voice booms from inside the cave answering my question.

"I guess we should go in." Evie says as we all walk closer to the entrance. Kuronue and her wait at the mouth for us.

"I don't know. It could be a trap." I mutter looking all around the cave entrance for booby traps.

"If there were booby traps, me and Kuronue would have set them off by now." Evie says.

"She has a point." Yusuke says walking towards the entrance. Kurama, Hiei, Koska and me all wait.

"I agree with Corinne on this one Evie." Koska calls.

"Fine then, you four can wait out there and we can save Aimee." She calls over her shoulder walking into the cave. I sigh watching her go.

"We don't have much choice." I mutter following her.

"This is going against every grain of my being." Koska mutters following me.

"I know how you feel." Kurama says walking next to Koska. Hiei trails behind. We follow Evie and the other three follow us. I pause in mid-step seeing a glowing flower.

"Kurama?" I ask.

"It helped us on a similar mission."

"Cool." I whisper.

"Come on." Evie mutters pulling on my hand. I pause as we reach a fork.

"Which way?" Evie asks.

"How are we supposed to know?" Yusuke says.

"Go left." The voice booms again. We all look at each other.

"Left or right Corinne?" Kuronue asks.

"Why me?"

"It's her." Koska mutters. I watch as he drifts towards the left.

"Follow the fox." We follow Koska. Evie gasps seeing light.

"Light!" We all run towards it. I close my eyes against the bright light. Evie gasps. I slowly open my eyes to see Aimee lying on the ground a few meters away from us. I wince seeing all the dried blood and gashes on her.

"Aimee!" Koska yells. He steps forward but stops as a little man appears next to Aimee, coming out of thin air.

"Long time no see." The little man laughs. Koska snarls.

"Give her back damn it!" The little man laughs again. Yusuke steps forward.

"Give her back Toguro!"

"I think not. I haven't had a toy this fun in ages." I clench my teeth as Hiro appears from thin air beside Toguro.

"Hiro you bastard!" Evie yells stepping forward. The little man raises his hand and points at Aimee. We freeze as he elongates his now pointed finger till its inches from Aimee's throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Toguro laughs. We have them both right there so how are we supposed to defeat them? I look at Aimee. Aimee we need you now. Koska snarls.

"Touch her and you die." Koska warns. We watch in horror as Aimee gasp for breath.

"She can't breathe." Evie sobs. Koska snarls and lunges at Toguro but stops when Toguro's finger digs into Aimee's flesh.

"Hm. She really means that much to you demon?" Toguro asks. Koska growls stepping back. "Then I guess she has to die!" Toguro pulls his finger back and transforms it into a drill.

"Aimee!" Koska yells. I gasp seeing blood splatter across Toguro's face.

"No!" Evie sobs. Everyone goes silent. We all watch in amazement as Aimee grabs Toguro's finger and digs it deeper into her shoulder. Aimee clenches her teeth and glares at Toguro.

"Burn in hell." She growls. Evie gasp from beside me as Aimee's energy wraps around Toguro's body. I collapse to my knees.

"What are you doing?!" Toguro yells pulling on his finger. Aimee's grip tightens, causing more blood to pour from her shoulder. Toguro's eyes widen as a light begins to engulf Aimee.

"No!" He yells. Koska runs forward.

"Aimee!" He yells but he gets thrown back as Aimee's aura pulses. We all watch as Toguro cringes away from Aimee, fear evident in his eyes and then everything goes white.


	14. Ch Fourteen: Back to the Beginning

**Author Note: This chapter begins after Aimee's been kidnapped. In other words what happened to Aimee during Ch. Thirteen. The next chapter will be what happens next.**

* * *

(Aimee's POV)

I groan feeling little stones dig into my belly and tear at my face. I blink my eyes open only to be met with near darkness. A flicker of light shines far away down the hall, allowing me minimal visibility. I stare out the crusty black metal bars fearing **He** would come back and finish his fun. I twitch my fingers, my arms resting at my sides motionless. I twist my head till it rests on my chin. Everything seems to be fine, I think. It could have been a lot worse. I shiver remembering what **He** did to me after the kidnapping. So much pain, I whimper. I drag my hands till they rest at my chest. Palms flat against the ground I push up. I hiss as the long tears in my back open up and bleed freely again. I feel the blood trail down my back to my stomach and watch as it drips onto the ground, a dark spot on the dark ground.

"Shit." I mutter dragging my knees under me. I grit my teeth as I push myself up onto all fours. I pant from the exertion on my tired, sore body and from the pain. I watch as my limbs quiver. I freeze hearing footsteps. My entire body begins to shake. I watch as a shadow slowly hovers closer. I close my eyes as the footsteps get nearer. I feel a boot tap my thigh. I tense waiting for the oncoming blow. A sigh comes from above me. I squeeze my eyes tighter; my nails dig deep into the earth. Somebody kneels next to me.

"Hey." Someone whispers in my ear. My eyebrows knit as the voice strikes a familiar chord. I open my eyes and turn towards the voice. I gasp.

"Katsuo." I rasp my voice hoarse from screaming. He stands up and looks down at me, pity shining in his eyes like tears. His eyes trail over what little is left of my shirt and back. Slivers of my shirt dangle towards the ground exposing my battered skin.

"He sure had fun with you." He whispers. I grin at the ground, watching the pool of blood grow.

"He sure did." I whisper tears blurring my vision.

"Oh, Aimee-" He whispers mournfully.

"Don't." I order. "No pity. Do you understand me?" I growl. "I can take my licks." I whisper slowly lowering myself back to the bloodstained ground. I grimace as my warm blood meets my soft flesh. My entire lower jaw is stained with blood.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I ask Katsuo. His eyes widen.

"You actually believe we'll get out of this." He whispers. I turn my head to the side to get a better view of him.

"You don't?" I ask. He kneels down next to me.

"Aimee you can't honestly tell you think we're going to survive this." I could feel a heat rising within me.

"You cowardly as-"

"Now is that anyway to treat your cellmate, Aimee?" I shiver as Hiro's voice drifts towards us from behind the bars. I cringe back as my eyes meet his.

"Not nearly as ugly as you were Aimee. Death is quiet an improvement for you." Hiro sneers. Katsuo hisses at Hiro.

"Speak to her again and I'll tear out your tongue." My eyes widen as waves of energy pour out of Katsuo. Hiro steps back his eyes widening for a split second before returning back to their arrogant gleam.

"I hear human organs were a delicacy in your village, Katsuo." Hiro laughs, spitting out Katsuo's name like poison. I laugh. Hiro and Katsuo look down at me. I glare up at Hiro.

"The tongue is a muscle not an organ, dumb shit." Hiro glares down at me.

"I see why Toguro took his time with you." I wince hearing **His** name. Hiro smiles with satisfaction.

"At least you know your place." I growl. I push myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain. I glare at Hiro.

"Where my place is…is by my friends and family, not in this hole." Hiro sighs.

"For a split second I actually thought you might have something important to say." He sighs again. "Well I'm off to destroy the world."

"Why?" I call after him. Hiro pauses. He turns his head to the side, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" I ask looking him in the eye. Hiro chuckles.

"You want the long drawn out explanation all evil guys do. Why am I doing this you ask?" He chuckles. "Because of my Grandfather." He must have seen the confusion on, not only my face but Katsuo also, because he sighs and faces us.

"I'll humor you, for now. From the very day of my conception my Grandfather utterly despised me. He repeatedly told my mother that an abomination was growing in her womb and that she would be better off cutting the thing from her belly. The day I was born my Grandfather scorned me and would have nothing to do with me. My mother and father were influenced by my Grandfather. They didn't mean to be cruel to me, to ignore me, but they did. They died eventually, in a car accident. Quiet a boring death if you ask me." He smiles and looks at me with distance eyes.

"I was sent to my Grandfather's. He was to be my guardian. He treated me so cruelly, putting me through grueling training and never letting me rest. My Aunt saw my depleting state and eventually took me away from my Grandfather. She was the only one that treated me with any kindness. Sadly she was mentally unstable and psychotic. She actually killed fifteen men while I was in her care. She chopped them up into little pieces and fed them to our three dogs. By the time they caught her I was old enough to be on my own. I raised my self. Stealing food, living in shelters, it was my own life. No one could control me then one day I met a demon." He paused and looked down at me.

"Do you know the difference between a human and a demon, Aimee?"

"Minus the obvious." I hiss standing up. Katsuo wraps my right arm around his shoulder. His arm slips around my waist. Hiro chuckles.

"Humans are a disgusting and deceitful species. If a human wishes to kill you then they sneak around and stab you in the back, but a demon will come for you. They won't sneak behind your back; they'll attack from the front and tear out your throat. They won't make excuses for what they did. They'll admit to it. A human will lie and hide their act as if it's a horrible thing."

"Is there a point to this?" Katsuo growls.

"You still don't see the reason why humans should all die."

"We're not all like that." I whisper.

"Deep down we all are." Hiro says before he disappears around the corner.

"Katsuo?"

"Hm?" He asks.

"Are humans really like that? Are we all selfish creatures with no soul?" I ask looking down at the ground. I could feel shame building in me. How could someone as nice as Saytou do something so cruel? If he was capable of something like that, then what would I be capable of?

"Aimee! Don't you dare listen to what that prick says!"

"But-"

"But nothing." He growls. His eyes often. "You are one of the most loyal and kind people I know. You hate violence and detest seeing other people in pain, even lowly demons like us. You have no reason to doubt yourself or your friends." I smile leaning into him.

"You're right, but we still need a plan about getting out of here."

"I don't think getting out is our problem. Killing Toguro is though."

"He's immortal. How do you kill an immortal?"

"By making them a mortal." Katsuo grins.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I ask doubtful. Katsuo lets go of me. My legs shake but don't give out. Katsuo steps away and reaches for me.

"Give me your hands." I place my hands in his callused hands. His grip tightens on my hands.

"Close your eyes and empty your mind." I snort. Katsuo glares at me

"I'm sorry, but-empty your mind? Your sound like-"

"Yeah. I know. Now just empty your fucking mind!" I huff.

"Sorry." I take deep breath and close my eyes. I slowly exhale releasing all thoughts. A sorta serene calm washes over me in a matter of seconds. A feeling nags at me telling me to open my eyes. In a flash of light I'm standing in a arena. I look around at all the drooling demons. I hear that bone chilling laugh. Before I could turn around fingers wrap around my neck and pierce my body. I scream and begin to struggle. I pull at the fingers trying to get a breath of air.

"Think about what you have to do." Katsuo calls from behind me.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Hiro yells slamming a fist against the bars. I yelp releasing Katsuo's hands. My eyes fly open. I freeze seeing Toguro standing next to Hiro. My body shakes all over. Toguro smirks as does Hiro.

"It seems we have some guest. We've all ready invited them in, so why don't we all greet them." Hiro says. Katsuo and I step back hearing a metallic clanking sound. The cell door opens up.

"Come Aimee." Hiro says holding out his hand. I step back towards Katsuo. Hiro frowns.

"That's not nice." He looks back at Toguro and nods his head. I see a flash of white before I feel warm blood trail down my back. It isn't mine. I turn around awaiting the horror. My eyes widen seeing Toguro's fingers piercing Katsuo's heart. Katsuo's eyes dim.

"No!" I scream. Toguro removes his fingers and constricts them around me. I cringe as Katsuo's body falls to the ground with a fleshy thump. They drag me down the hall. I scream as the ground scraps my back. Toguro pauses at the end of the hall.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Toguro grabs my hair and pulls me to my knees. I glare at him, my teeth clenched against the pain. I scream as Toguro's fingers pierce my lungs. I cough up blood.

"Toguro, we don't have time for this." Hiro warns. "Get her to the cave." Hiro disappears down the hall. I sob and shake all over. At least with Hiro here Toguro was somewhat decent. Everything starts to go blurry. I feel a slight wind as my eyes slip closed. I could feel a haze of darkness wrapping around me. I groan as we arrive in another part of the cave. Toguro throws me away from him. I grunt as I land on the ground, skidding a few feet.

"Have fun." Toguro chuckles before disappearing. I close my eyes as everything goes quiet. The darkness closes in, shrouding me in a peaceful state. I feel like I'm floating in a warm pool and nothing can hurt me. Everything will be all right.

'Aimee!' My eyes twitch as a voice calls my name. I open my eyes to see silver hair. I gasp seeing Koska's face. Tears roll down my cheeks.

'Koska.' I whisper feeling joy build up in my chest. Koska smiles at me before turning and walking away. Panic builds in my chest, causing my breathing to become erratic. I gasp feeling my lungs constrict as fluids fill them up. I am not going to die like this!

"-die!" I open my eyes just in time to see Toguro's fingers come towards me. I reach out and guide his fingers into my shoulder. Blood covers Toguro's face and mine. I could see Toguro's death in his eyes. But how? Think about what you need to do, Katsuo's voice whispers in my mind. For you Katsuo.

"Burn in hell." I growl. I slowly release my energy into Toguro.

"What are you doing?!" Toguro yells. I smile feeling Toguro's fear. Toguro pulls back but I hold tighter. I could feel the essence of my powers coming forth. Warmth engulfs me.

"No!" Toguro screeches. If I die, you're going with me.

"Aimee!" Koska screams. I smile knowing that my family will be safe. This is my end, but their beginning.


	15. Ch Fifteen: Birthday Surprises!

**bonbonbunny: (bows) Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**Ember: Then make it longer.**

**bonbonbunny: I like it the way it is. (glares at Ember.)**

**Ember: (snorts) Whatever. (curls up and goes to sleep)**

**bonbonbunny: (sighs)(Gasp, then begisn to jump up and down) It snowed last night and the night before that. I'm so happy! We have about three to four inches of snow and it's sticking! Snow man! ( sighs) I hope you enjoy this chapter, no matter how short. Bye. Oh and Happy holidays! Merry Christmas! **

* * *

I shiver bringing my knees close to my chest as the warmth begins to leave. I wrap my quivering arms around my legs and shiver again as an icy chill seeps deep into my bones. Resting my forehead against my knees I clench my muscles as the quivering begins to spread. I open my eyes to peer from between my knees. I see the same blinding light that had consumed me and Toguro. I look up and around, nothing but the bright light in every direction. I turn my head sharply to the right hearing a wheezing noise. I gasp and begin to shake in fear. I gaze in horror at Toguro's body. His skin was sagging and wrinkling. His eyes held a glazed look as cataracts cover them. He lifts his hands up and stares at them with wide eyes. The skin turns gray and withered; brown patches of liver spots cover him. He puts his shaking hands to his face. I squeeze myself tighter trying to seem unimportant. My heart stops as Toguro peers at me from between his fingers. A fire of fury burns in his eyes. White blotches his eyes normally dark eyes.

"You!" He snarls standing up on quivering bony legs. I fall back on my back not expecting such fast movement from an old looking body. I pull myself backwards with my elbows while pushing with my feet.

"You bitch!" He yells lunging at me his fingers, on both hands, elongating.

"No!" I yell throwing my hand up. I gasp as my hand glows a bright blue. Toguro stops and looks on in horror as he begins to glow blue. Blue tendrils of Toguro's energy float to my hand filling me up with warmth. As the last tendril drifts towards me Toguro collapses to his knees gasping for air. He reaches for me but I hastily stand up and back away. Toguro falls but he continues for me crawling.

"Change me-" He wheezes, but he doesn't finish his sentence. He clutches at his chest withering right before my eyes. His skin begins to crack. Green blood pours from the fractures like tiny streams. I feel my body pulse with power. I clutch my chest as the pulses speed up. I squeeze my eye shut as a fiery pain engulfs my body.

"Aimee!" I open my eyes to see the light vanishing. I look to the left and see Koska running for me.

"Koska." I rasp. I stand up but the crippling pain brings me to my knees.

"Aimee?" Koska asks as he reaches me. He falls to his knees beside me.

"It hurts." I whimper my body shaking with the pain. He cradles me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and grab a fist full of hair in one hand and shirt in the other. I cling to Koska as the pain skyrockets. I release a terrified scream just as Toguro releases his own. Koska crushes me to him.

"Shhh." He whispers smoothing my hair. "Just hold on to me." As the shivering subsides so does the pain. I stop screaming in order to sob into Koska shoulder. I could feel Toguro's fear and pain subsiding along with my own. I shiver one last time before my body goes limp with exhaustion. I rest my chin on Koska's shoulder, my hands relax releasing Koska. They lay limp on his back. Corinne smiles at me. Evie, who's standing beside her, looks at me tears staining her pale face black, but a grin plastered on. I smile seeing everyone else in the group smile at me.

"She's alive." Yusuke says grinning. Kuwabara cheers. Kuronue glares at me as he kneels behind Koska. Koska glares over his shoulder at Kuronue.

"You're a real handful, you know that?" Kuronue whispers ruffling my hair.

"H-H-Hiro?" I whisper worriedly. An evil smirk appears on Kuronue's face.

"He's taken care of." My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Don't worry about it for now. Get some rest." Koska whispers in my ear. I nod my head as my eyes slip closed. I open my eyes hearing footsteps. Evie grins at me.

"Evie-" I begin but she shakes her head. She kisses my forehead. Breathing in her familiar scent I slowly close my eyes drifting off into sleep.

"Happy Birthday Aimee." Evie whispers. I smile as sleep finds me.

~Genkai's Temple~

I sigh and turn over. I open my eyes to be met with two little brown eyes. I sit up and look down at the tiny creature curled up next to me. It looked like someone had taken a rabbit and a fox and smashed it together. The creature is black all over with white markings similar to that of a fox. Its tiny slender body is curled up with its rabbit like ears pressed firmly against its head. The ears are about two or three inches long, its body is about a foot long. Its long fluffy tail curls around its body hiding all of its face except its eyes. Its tail is about the same length as its body. I pause in my observation. Its tail looks so fluffy, I think reaching for it, but I hesitate wondering if it would bite me. The creature pops up and brushes my hand with its head. Looking fully at the creature it looks similar to a fennec fox but with bigger ears and different markings. I run my hands up and down the creature's body. I smile feeling a rumbling in its chest. I pick it up without hesitation and cradle it to my chest. It rubs its head against my head. I place my ear to its back and giggle. The thing was purring.

"Aimee!" I look up just in time to see Evie launch herself at me. The fox-rabbit creature lets out a squeal before leaping out of my arms. I scream as Evie's body crashes into mine. I groan as Evie pins me to the ground under her weight. Evie rolls off of me and giggles.

"We thought you were dead!" She squeals clinging to my side throwing one of her legs over my waist and an arm draped over my chest.

"Well I'm not." I groan as I try to push her arm and leg off but she clings even tighter. I sigh giving up.

"Oh yeah!" She says crawling over me and into the corner. I sit up and curl my legs under me. Grabbing a box Evie walks over to me on her knees.

"Presents!" She shouts shoving a huge blue box in my face.

"Presents?" I ask taking the box from her and setting it in my lap. I stare at the present in shock. "For what?" I ask looking back up at her. She grins at me and rolls her eyes.

"Your birthday you idiot!" she shouts hitting me upside the head.

"Ow." I moan rubbing my head. I glare at her. "That hurt, you know?" Evie grins at me.

"Good. Now open it." Evie insists.

"Not yet." Giggles a voice. I look over my shoulder to see Yukina. I smile.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Yukina." She smiles back at me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks walking over to us. I look down at her hands to see a tray with a little square cake and a candle stuck in it. Beautiful red icing roses cover the white icing.

"We thought that maybe we could have your birthday here, if you don't mind?" She says setting the tray down next to me. I smile at her.

"I would love that." I whisper smiling down at the cake. My eyes sting with tears as I remember my last birthday. We didn't do anything because I had pitched a fit about not having Mom. The pain of losing her was just now starting to dull. Could I really celebrate my birthday without her?

"It's not much," Yusuke begins stepping into the room. I look up and smile at him. "None of us here could really cook." Evie snorts.

"Yusuke made it. He's an amazing cook." Evie whispers into my ear. I giggle and smile up at Yusuke.

"Thank you." Yusuke grins down at me.

"No problem." He says scratching the back of his neck. I look at the door as Keiko and Yusuke's kids come in.

"Long time no see." I say smiling up at Keiko.

"How are you feeling?" Keiko asks looking down at me with worry. I laugh.

"Much better, thanks to Ms. Yukina." I smile at Yukina.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yells racing over to his wife. He looks down at me with a grin.

"Are you feeling better?" Evie groans falling back. I laugh.

"Maybe we should have everyone in here. So I don't have to keep saying I'm fine." Kuwabara looks down embarrassed.

"It's ok Mr. Kuwabara, everyone's asked me." He looks up relieved.

"Can we do it now?!" Evie cries sitting up. Yusuke glares down at her.

"No! We have to wait for-"

"The virgin lives!" Kuronue shouts.

"Kurama and the others." Yusuke mumbles. Kurama laughs. A growl comes from behind Kuronue.

"Oh calm yourself kit." Kuronue says walking over and leaning against a wall, Kurama stands next to him. Koska growls at Kuronue before looking at me. I feel my heart beat pick up as Koska gets closer. Koska kneels down in front of me.

"Koska." I whisper staring at the ground. Koska chuckles. I feel his fingers grasp my chin, forcing me to look at him. I keep my eyes peeled to the ground.

"Happy birthday Aimee." He whispers. I freeze feeling his soft lips lightly touch my forehead. A tingling feeling spreads all over my body as my heart rate gets faster and faster. I close my eyes and gulp. Koska pulls back with a gasp as I disappear in a puff of smoke. Evie lets out a cry as she falls back. I cringe into the floor. I shiver as my skin begins to ripple. I curl up into a ball, squeezing myself tighter and tighter until I feel no bigger than a mouse. I look up as the smoke disappears. Koska looks down at me with wide eyes. I blink trying to adjust my eyes. Koska had grown to enormous proportions. Not just him either everyone was like fifty times bigger than me.

"What happened?" I ask but instead of Japanese, or even English, little tiny squeaks come from my mouth. I cover my mouth with my hands, but when they come to my mouth I feel fur and not skin. I stare in horror as I hold out little furry paws and not smooth skin covered hands. I look down at my body and my stomach drops. White fur glares back up at me. I look back up at Koska in horror. I had been turned into a rodent and that's when the laughing started.


	16. Ch Sixteen: CA Winter Wonderland

**bonbonbunny: This chapter and the next will be sorta funny fluffy things till I decide what to do next. I hope you like it. **

**Ember: You are totally just filling in.**

**bonbonbunny: Yep. Bye.**

**Ember: Whatever.**

_"Bla Bla Bla"_ **Aimee talking in Chipmunk.**

**(Just to let you know. I'm sure you could have figured it out.) **

**C.A. = Chipmunk Adventures**

* * *

~Koska's POV~

I growl as my tail thumps loudly against the wooden floors. I glare at the wall of Yusuke's temple. This day couldn't get any worse. A low chuckle comes from across the room. I growl louder and glare at the insufferable bat demon and my annoying uncle. I lied. It just got a lot worse.

"Is the poor kit still mad that his mate turns into a chipmunk?" Kuronue mocks. I snarl but remained seated ignoring my urge to tear his throat out. Aimee is fond of him. Don't hurt him, I think glaring at the damnable bat.

"Be nice Kuronue." Kurama says smirking. That asshole is enjoying this too. My eyes flash to his hair violently red hair. I growl as Aimee's tiny white furry head pops out from Kurama's hair. For some odd reason that was the first place she scampered to when the two imbeciles began laughing at her. Kurama sighs.

"Aimee wishes to speak with you." Kurama says reaching up and grabbing her. I tense as his hand completely hides her. What if he squeezes too hard?! I relax as he places her tiny frail body onto the floor. She looks back at him nervously. He smiles nodding towards me. I look up at him. Didn't he say she wanted to talk to me? It looks more like he's making her. I growl thinking of anybody making** my** Aimee do anything.

"Kurama-"

"_Idiot."_ Comes a tiny squeak. I look down at her with wide eyes. Me?!

"Why-?!" I yell shocked. Aimee crosses her tiny arms and glares up at me from the corner of her eye.

"_Because if you hadn't of tried kissed me then this wouldn't have happened!" _I growl. I try to show my feelings and she gets mad at me for it.

"You stupid little girl!" I snarl. Aimee freezes and glares up at me.

"_Asshole!"_ She chatters angrily.

"Bitch!"

"_Skank!"_

"Slut!"

"_Man whore!"_

"You-You-" I glare down at her unable to say anything. She glares up at me, her little white tail standing straight up, the fur fluffed out.

"_I never asked you to kiss me!"_ I look down at her shocked.

"I-I-"

"_It would be nice to be asked first!"_ She chirps before jumping onto Kurama's shoulder her back to me. I stare at her. She wasn't mad because I kissed her, but because I didn't ask her?! I sigh and stand up.

"You're not worth the headache!" I snarl walking out the door and slamming it shut. I hear tiny squeaky curses thrown at my back. I jump onto the roof then to an old tree. I sigh, sitting down in the tree. I lean my head back, forcefully relaxing my body. I gaze up at the muffled white sky, little patches of blue sprinkled here and there. Little tiny snowflakes float gracefully down to the earth. Was that girl really worth all that fuss? First she gets me sent to prison for a few days, then she gets put in a tournament where she-I smirk, where she thoroughly kicks my butt. Try getting me to admit that to Kuronue. I sigh. If that isn't enough she gets kidnapped and almost dies on my watch. As if I didn't freak out enough watching Sai'asura torture her and put her through things that some demons would cringe away from. I smile. She's a strong girl though. I growl smacking my head against the tree.

"Damn it! I'm supposed to be ignoring her!" I sigh tilting my head up. I stare at the dying leaves. Winter's come. It kills everything and leaves nothing. I laugh. Aimee will love the snow though. I sigh again slowly closing my eyes. A nap might calm my nerves. I release a shaky breathe before falling into a light sleep.

**-30 minutes later- **

"Ahhhh!" I yell as an icy chill runs down my spine. My eyes shoot open in panic. I look down at myself to see a thin layer of snow covering my body.

"What the-AHHHH!" I yell as a white ball goes flying past my head. I snarl glaring down at the ground. I freeze seeing Yusuke grin up at me. Yusuke laughs bending down to make another ball of snow. I growl with annoyance.

"You're dead detective!" I jump up dodging the white ball. I land behind Yusuke and kick snow at him. Yusuke lets out a squeal of surprise. He growls turning around. I leap out of the way and bend down to make my own ball. Yusuke gets in a stance.

"Bring it!" Yusuke says. I growl and throw the ball at his head. He ducks and digs his hands in the snow. He throws a tidal wave of snow in my face. I laugh but let out a grunt as Yusuke's body collides with mine. We roll around in the snow each of us vying for a good hold. Sadly Yusuke flips me over and pins my arms down with his knees. I glare over me shoulder at him as he points his finger at me grinning.

"You win." I growl. Yusuke chuckles and sits on the ground. I sit up and shake getting the excess snow off of me. Yusuke heaves a happy sigh.

"Heard you had a fight with Aimee." He says staring up at the sky. I growl. Kurama that damn fox! I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"So?" I ask. What the hell does he think he can do? Yusuke looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Take my advice. It's always better to apologize first. Trust me I should know. I'm used to being in trouble." I look at him funny.

"Why would I apologize?" Yusuke throws back his head and laughs.

"Because she sure isn't going to." I snort and look away.

"Of course I could be wrong." Yusuke mutters. I look back at him, but they flash beyond him seeing red. My eyes narrow as Kurama walks up to us. Kurama holds his hands up in surrender.

"I've come to deliver a message." He says his hands still in the air. I glare at him but nod my head.

"What?" I snarl. Yusuke digs his elbow into my ribs. I glare at him before turning back to Kurama.

"Aimee is deeply sorry for her actions earlier, but-" He trails off.

"But?" I ask.

"She refuses to speak with you and won't admit it yet." I snort.

"Thanks." I mutter sarcastically. I stare at the woods ignoring the other males.

"Damn it!" I yell standing up and storming back to the temple. I snarl hearing Yusuke's laughter follow me.

"Good luck!" He yells after me. I flip him off over my shoulder. My growl deepens as I leap onto the porch. I pause at the door hearing giggling. What the hell?! I yank the door open. I blink seeing Aimee curled up on Yukina's lap. Kuwabara scratches her head causing her tail to wag back and forth like a dog's. Not what I expected, I think glaring at Kuwabara.

"Hello Koska." Yukina says smiling. I nod my head in greeting and walk over to the wall. I sit down next to the window Hiei's occupying. I watch as Aimee's little nose and ears twitch. She looks at me with deep golden brown eyes.

"Aimee-" I stop shocked as Aimee sticks her tongue out at me.

"Why you little-" I growl.

"Kurama!" Kuronue's obnoxious voice interrupts. I cringe, my ears flat against my head. I squeeze the bridge of my nose in frustration as Kurama and Yusuke walks in Kuronue trailing behind. Why the hell can't I get a break?! Aimee gives a squeal of excitement seeing Kuronue. I open my eyes and glare at Kuronue.

"Well how's my favorite virgin?" He asks in his disgusting voice. He sits down across from Yukina, one leg sticking straight out under and the other bent up in the air. Aimee jumps from Yukina's lap, races across the table and leaps onto Kuronue's knee. Her tail wags as she looks up at him. He smiles and scratches her head, making her tail wag faster. I snarl. Kuronue looks up and smirks. He picks her up and kisses her cute fat fluffy cheeks.

"That's it! I'm killing you!" I snarl leaping to my feet. Kuronue sits Aimee down before standing up.

"I've been waiting for a good fight." He growls. We both stop as Kurama yawns loudly stretching his arms out widely. I watch as his elbow slowly opens the door a crack revealing the snowy world outside. We all look down hearing a loud squeal of pure and utter joy. My heart drops as Aimee leaps out the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" I push past Kuronue and slam the door open fully. I look around frantically.

"Where is she?!" I yell. Yusuke walks up beside me and looks around calmly.

"I have no idea." The other guys and Yukina file out.

"She's going to be eaten!" I yell pulling at my hair. "A hawk's going to snatch her up and swallow her whole!"

"Calm down. We'll find her." Yusuke says squeezing my shoulder. He looks out into the snow.

"Aimee?" He calls. We all look to the right hearing a squeak. Hiei glares at us from the corner of his eye.

"_What?"_ Comes Aimee's squeaky voice. I blink in confusion.

"Where-?" I freeze as golden brown eyes stares out from Hiei's white starburst. I snort covering my mouth. Yusuke snorts from behind me before bursting out laughing. Hiei growls his eyes burning bright red. Kuwabara joins him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kuwabara laughs pointing at Hiei. Hiei growls, his hand resting on his sword. I chuckle hearing Aimee chatter angrily at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Fool." Hiei growls pulling his sword out of its sheath. I laugh nervously. Kuwabara stops laughing and eyes Hiei's sword fearfully. I flinch as Kuwabara screams in terror as Hiei's sword is planted in the wall between his legs.

"_Your aims off, Hiei-san."_ Aimee squeaks.

"Hn. I missed." Hiei mutters frowning.

"What the hell?! You could have cut off his balls, Hiei!" Yusuke yells.

"A creature like him shouldn't be allowed to breed." Hiei mutters walking off with Aimee still in his hair. I sigh relieved that it wasn't me. I look up at the now dark sky.

"I'm going to bed." I mutter walking towards my room.

"It's only nine thirty!" Yusuke yells, but I ignore him. I open the door and slam it shut. I stare down at my bed and heave a sigh. I fall forward and land with my face smashed into the pillow.

"It's been a long day." I mutter slowly drifting off into a terrible nightmare full of horrible things.


	17. Ch Seventeen: CA Sweet Madness

**bonbonbunny: I have to admit this was the weirdest chapter to write. I can't figure out why though. (sighs) Have fun.**

**Ember: Yeah.**

**bonbonbunny: Oh yeah! I don't own anything except Evie, Dai, Koska, Corinne, and of course Aimee. And a bunch of other people that weren't in either the TV series or the manga. You know who you are!**

* * *

~Koska's POV~

I groan as the blinding sun shines through the open door. I turn over to escape the cruelty of the sun. It snowed it shouldn't be sunny.

"Hey." Someone mutters poking my side. I groan and swat at them.

"Hey. I'm hungry. Feed me." The voice insists. My eyes slowly creep open. I growl. I know that damn voice. I bury my face in the pillow.

"Evie go away." I mutter into my pillow.

"But I'm hungry and Aimee can't cook!" She whines.

"Then get Kurama to do it!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Fine!" She yells back storming out the door and completing her exit with slamming the door. I sigh and slowly drift back to sleep.

***5 minutes later***

I hiss as light engulfs my room. I sit up snarling.

"Evie! Damn it!" I growl. Evie stands in the door way, her hands on her hips.

"I sent Kurama to go get something to cook, now get up. We have work to do and I'm sure as hell not doing it on my own." I heave a sigh and fall back onto my bed. I close my eyes. I cringe hearing footsteps stop by my head.

"I'm getting up." I mutter, my eyes still closed. The floor creaks and I can smell Evie easier, which means she was now kneeling beside me.

"Guess what?" She asks in a cheery voice.

"What?" I groan. Evie leans in close.

"Kurama took Aimee with him and Kuronue went with." She whispers into my ear.

"What?!"

~Aimee's POV~

I smile at all the colors and the huge buildings. I come from a tiny town, where the tallest building is the courthouse. The snow adds to its beauty. I squeak excitedly from Kurama's shoulder. Kurama smiles down at me.

"Having fun?"

"No." Growls a voice. I look behind us and squeak at Kuronue.

"Shut it!" He snarls. I squeak in fear and dive into Kurama's breast pocket.

"Kuronue!" Kurama growls.

"Why the hell did I have to come?!"

"You can't stay cooped up in the temple all day. You'll get bored and probably break something." Kurama says stopping at a vendor. Kuronue sighs.

"Hey squirt." Kuronue calls. I poke my head out the pocket. Kuronue smiles at me.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just angry about this human body." He growls looking down at his now humanized self. Kuronue was now sporting short spiky dark hair, the same shade as his old hair. He's the same height as Kurama and he has beautiful ice blue eyes. I smile at Kuronue. I scrambled to Kurama's shoulder and leap onto Kuronue's.

"What-?" He stops as I kiss his cheek. I quickly hop back to Kurama.

"_Feel better?"_ I chirp. Kuronue touches his cheek and looks at me before smiling an odd smile.

"Hm." He says walking off. I blink in confusion. I look up at Kurama.

"Did I do something wrong? Kisses always made me happier." Kurama smiles down at me before rubbing his cheek against my head. I chirp with happiness.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He says looking at Kuronue's retreating back. "Maybe you should try that on Koska." He suggests grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"_May I have a bite?" _I ask. Kurama holds the apple for me as I dig into. I lean back my tummy bulging. I sit up on my back paws and wash my face with my front ones. Kurama chuckles. I chirp at him before continuing the cleaning job. Kurama throws the apple on the ground and walks to another vendor.

"_Kurama?"_ I ask.

"Hm?" Kurama replies looking at some bread.

"_What's with all these people?" _

"It's a market. People come here to sell things that they make, like food or jewelry."

"_We have something like this back at home."_

"Really?"

"_Yep, except we called it the Farmer's Market. They have really good corn."_

"Do you like corn?" He asks. I nod my head and squeak.

"_I like it a lot."_

"Maybe you can make some when we get home." He suggests. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Kurama looks at me from the corner of his eye and smirks. I gasp.

"_You found the cure!"_ I squeal. I scrunch my nose up. _"But why didn't you use it?"_ Kurama smiles as he looks down at some eggs.

"We all decided to wait another day. My nephew has been quiet-"

"_Why are you guys so mean to my fox?!"_ I squeal into Kurama's ear. Kurama twitches but smirks at me.

"**My fox**?" Comes Kuronue's voice. I freeze but keep my head high.

"_Yes __**my fox.**__ I knew him first."_ I chirp glaring at Kuronue. Kuronue smiles at me.

"He's Kurama's nephew. I believe that gives him more claim to him."

"_Like hell it does!!!"_ I squeal. _"I don't have to take this."_ I leap from Kurama's shoulder, but soon realize that is a bad idea. I land with a loud thump on the ground, my head hitting first. I land vertical but gravity comes into affect and I fall back onto my back.

"Aimee, are you ok?" Kurama asks kneeling. I look up at him feeling my head spin.

"_I'm ok."_ I mumble. I shake my head and flip onto my feet. I squeal as Kurama's hand reaches for me.

"_I don't think so."_ I chirp jumping away and racing towards the nearest tree. I feel the ground rumble as Kuronue and Kurama race after me. I lea onto the trunk and scrambled to the nearest limb.

"Damn it!" Kuronue curses. "Aimee, get down here!" I stick my tongue out at him. Kuronue snarls. Kurama sighs.

"Leave her here for a little while." Kurama suggests. Kuronue growls at me.

"Maybe she'll cool off and I won't have to-"

"Kuronue." Kurama warns.

"Fine." He spits walking back to the market. Kurama looks up at me.

"Aimee we'll be back soon. Please don't leave this tree." He says before following Kuronue. I watch in awe as they leave.

"_They left me. They really left. You jerks!"_ I screech after them. I sit down in the tree and cross my arms.

"_Those jerks."_ I mutter angrily. My nose twitches. I sniff and sigh.

"_What is that smell?" _I ask. I look over the edge of the limb and onto the ground. My ears twitch. I squeal seeing a huge walnut sitting on the ground. I race down the tree and leap onto the ground. I can feel my mouth watering as I get closer and closer to the nut. I'm a few inches away when a huge hand comes down and picks up the nut. I squeak. I look up and chirp angrily at the man that just stole my nut.

"_That's mine you jerk!"_ He looks down and his eyes widen.

"Honey look at this!" The woman next to him looks over and gasps.

"What a cute little chipmunk."

"It's white." Her husband says in astonishment.

"_What you never seen a white chipmunk?!"_ I cheep at them.

"Awww! Honey, give it that nut." The wife suggests. My eyes widen with happiness.

"_Yes! Give me the nut."_ I squeal. The man digs the nut out of his bag and holds it out in his hand. I grab it and start nibbling the shell off.

"Awww! It's so cute." The wife exclaims. I look up at them.

"_Stop staring! It's rude."_ I mutter before going back to the nut. I shiver as the warm crunchiness feels my mouth. I look up hearing lot of things drop to the ground. Nuts are everywhere.

"_Yeah nuts!" _I squeal racing all around, shoving nuts in my mouth. I stop feeling my cheeks puff out.

"Awww!" Says a bunch of people. I cock my head to the side.

"Awww!" I shake my body and run over to the nearest tree. I race up the trunk and scrambled onto the third closest branch. I look down as the crowd disperses. I spit up all the nuts and chirp happily.

"_I love nuts! Nuts! Nuts!"_

"Hey!" I look up to see a huge gray squirrel hanging upside down on the trunk.

"_Did you just talk?" _I ask the squirrel. The squirrel leaps down onto the branch and stands up on its back feet.

"It seems we have a wise guy here." The squirrel says walking closer. I look up to see more squirrels. I look down hearing chattering. I gulp as more squirrels climb the tree. I look back at the big gray squirrel in front of me. The squirrel punches a fist into his paw.

"I don't like it when you little snots try and steal our lime light." I back up to the edge of the branch. I look down at the ground, very far below me.

"Oh crap." I mutter before turning around and leaping from the branch.

"Get her!" The squirrel yells. I scream as I get closer to the ground. My eye widen as I thin branch head straight for me.

"It's my only chance." I reach out and grab the branch. It snaps up and down but I don't fall. I race along the branch. I look over my shoulder and squeal seeing a whole pack of squirrels on my tail.

"AHHHH!!!" I squeak. "KOSKA!"

~Kurama's POV~

I sigh as we maneuver through the market and out into the open park. I look up ahead of me and see Kuronue with his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets.

"We shouldn't have left her." I mutter sitting the groceries down next to a bench. I sit down on the bench for a rest. Kuronue stops and walks over to the bench. He stands in front of it glaring down at the seat next to me.

"Damn it!" He yells kicking the bench. I sigh again. Kuronue turns around and falls back into the seat.

"I preferred it when we were cold and heartless." He growls.

"Sometimes I prefer it that way too." Kuronue leans his head back, resting it on the bench. I smile at him.

"It's hard to care for someone, but the rewards are great." Kuronue smirks.

"I guess so. I'm still not happy with the little virgin."

"You don't have to be all the time."

"Well-"

"_Kuronue! Your virgin's in trouble! Mayday! Mayday! S.O.S! Save me!"_ Me and Kuronue leap to our feet hearing Aimee scream for help.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Kuronue asks.

"No!" We look around frantically.

"_Kuronue!"_ We both look up in time to see Aimee leap from a branch. She lands on Kuronue's face. She scrambles off his face and leaps onto my shoulder, before diving into my pocket.

"Aimee, are you ok?" I ask looking down in my pocket. Kuronue rubs his face before staring into the pocket also. I watch as Aimee curls into a tight white ball.

"_They're coming." _She whimpers squeezing herself tighter.

"Who's coming?" I ask. Kuronue gasps. I look up and take a step back. Racing towards us is a bunch of squirrels.

"What the hell?!" Kuronue yells.

"FOX!" The squirrels yell skidding to a halt. Aimee peeks out from inside my pocket. I blink hearing muttering among the squirrels. Aimee squeaks as a squirrel walks forth. The squirrel begins to bow. The others follow.

"Aimee, what did you do?" I ask shocked at the amount of squirrels. Aimee laughs nervously.

"Well you see. It started out like this-"

~Koska's POV~

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I mutter pacing in front of the door to the temple.

"Calm down Koska. You're making Puu nervous."

"Puu!" Screeches the spirit beast of Yusuke.

"I don't care! They should have been home by now." I yell at her causing Puu and Aimee's spirit beast to flinch. I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. My ears perk up hearing footsteps. I stare at the door begging it to be Aimee. My heart stops as a head appears. I growl as Yusuke comes into view.

"Damn it!" I yell. Yusuke laughs.

"Still waiting for her?"

"Yes he is and it's freaking out the spirit beast, yours and Aimee's." I turn around and growl at Evie, needing to take my anger out on someone because neither my uncle nor the bat is here.

"Still a whiny little kit, I see." Comes Kuronue's voice. I spin around and scan both of them.

"Where is she?!" I yell not seeing her. Kurama smiles and looks down at his pocket.

"We had a very interesting day, didn't we Aimee?" I sigh with relief as Aimee's head pops up and she chirps her agreement.

"Aimee?" I call. She looks at me. I have to do it. Now or never. Even if it means in front of these two and the detective. I bow deeply.

"I offer my sincerest apology. I was rude and inconsiderate. I didn't even bother to try and understand your feelings. Please forgive my actions." I cringe hearing Kuronue begin to laugh. I stare at the ground feeling my pride break in two. This is for Aimee not him.

"_You're forgiven."_ I look up grinning. I straighten up and blink in confusion. Kuronue wasn't pointing at me and laughing but at Aimee. Aimee chatters at him angrily.

"_Shut up you moron!"_ She screeches. I sigh.

"Thank you." I mutter to Kurama feeling happy that he had kept Aimee safe. He nods his head. I blink again seeing a little ring of twigs and tiny flowers around Aimee's head.

"Aimee?" I call. She looks at me completely ignoring a fuming Kuronue. I point at her head.

"What's that?" Aimee feels the ring and chatters nervously.

"_Well…you see…I'm sorta the queen of squirrels." _Everything goes silent. We all stare at the two demons and the little chipmunk.

"Did she say 'queen'?" Evie asks in disbelief.

"Did she say 'squirrels'?" I ask.

"The more important question is why?" Yusuke mutters. We all three look at each other before looking back at Aimee. Kurama massages his temples.

"You don't want to know." He says. Kuronue burst out laughing.

"You definitely want to know." Kuronue laughs.

"_Well,"_ Aimee begins, _"the squirrels have this prophesy that says a white queen will come to them with a bounty of nuts. The queen would also be master over both fox and bat."_ I stare at her in disbelief.

"Well that is certainly an interesting day." I mutter looking at the ground trying not to laugh. Yusuke and Evie don't even bother. They burst out laughing and point at Kurama and Kuronue. Kuronue growls and transforms back to his demonic form. Evie yelps as he leaps onto the roof. I shiver on fear as Kurama gives all three of us a chilling smile.

"Remember I grow what you eat." He threatens before walking off Aimee still in his pocket.

~Aimee's POV~

I sigh as I cuddle closer to Kurama. I look up at him as he stares out at the whitening forest. I sigh again.

"_When can I go back to normal?"_ I ask feeling lower than the floor for some odd reason.

"Feeling bad about Koska?" I nod my head.

"_I was really mad at him but I shouldn't have been so-"_

"Cruel." He finishes for me. I whimper and hide my head in Kurama's thigh.

"_Yeah."_ Kurama rubs my head gently with his thumb.

"It will be all right. When Koenma gets here he'll turn you back and you can work things out with my nephew." I wag my tail slightly feeling a little better. Loud rapid footsteps race towards us. I look up as does Kurama. My ears twitch hearing a sucking sound.

"_Koenma!"_ I yell. I race around the corner and release a squeal. I stare in horror as a huge foot heads towards me.

"Wait!" Kurama yells. I heave a sigh of relief as the foot stops a few inches away from me. I race from under the foot and leap onto Kurama's shoe. I stare up at a surprised Koenma.

"Oh! I'm sorry Aimee." He apologizes.

"_It's ok."_ I squeak. He kneels down. I hop off of Kurama's shoe and look up at Koenma.

"This will turn you back to your human form. I'll explain further after you're done."" He says holding a vial of green juice. The vial is almost as long as me.

"_Is it safe?"_ I ask feeling sick to my stomach looking at the stuff.

"It's perfectly safe. Kurama concocted it himself." I grimace and look up at Kurama. He smiles down at me.

"It won't taste great but it'll do the job." I sigh and grab the vial between my tiny paws.

"_Um…will I be clothed when I change back?"_ I ask looking up at Koenma. He looks up at Kurama. Kurama rubs his chin.

"I don't believe you will be. So why don't you go into my room." He says opening the door he was leaning against.

"You may use some of my clothes. Better yet you may barrow some of Corinne's clothes." Kurama says opening a small closet in the corner. Koenma takes the vial as I run into Kurama's room. I leap up grabbing a hold of his sheets and scurry onto his bed. I turn around and smile at Kurama.

"_Thank you."_ I say. Koenma hands me the vial and stands outside the door. Kurama nods his head before shutting the door. I look into the vial and shake it. The green juice swirls around. I gulp.

"_This is going to be awful."_ I whine. I place the vial on Kurama's pillow and place my furry mouth at the rim. I slowly tilt it downwards causing the juice to slide into my mouth. I gag a little as the green juice slides down my throat. I slowly gulp the juice drinking a little a time. I drop the vial as I drink the last drop. I fall back as my breathing becomes labored. I huff and heave for air trying to get a lungful. The world begins to spin. I close my eyes as nausea sets in my stomach making me want to puke back up the green juice. I feel the sheets move and rustle. I run my hands up and down the silky sheets feeling the nausea slowly leave. I squeeze my eyes shut as a little coil builds in my stomach. I relax my body and slightly arch my back as I feel the coil release. I breathe in a lungful before slowly opening my eyes. I look towards the pillow and the vial and gasp. Staring back at me is my pale breast and my beautiful somewhat hairless legs.

"Yes!" I yell sitting up. I clamp my hand over my mouth feeling vomit rise from my stomach and into my dry mouth. I feel a pinch in my stomach and a squeeze in my throat. I slowly swallow gagging a little. I shudder. I gag again but manage to keep the food down.

"Disgusting." I moan. I toss my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up. I wobble a little but I stay straight. I stagger forward running into the little closet.

"Ow." I mutter rubbing my head. I look into Corinne's closet and a thought hits me.

"Why is her closet in Kurama's room?" I say out loud. I shake my head and dig through her clothes. I pull out a red sleeveless hoodie and a pair of black Capri pants. I pull open a drawer and sigh. Inside the drawer is nothing but lacey stuff and it's all black.

"Corinne, what the hell have you been doing with the fox?" I mutter digging through it all. I sigh and open the drawer under it.

"Aha!" I pull out a lacey bra and its matching underwear and they are both red. I slip into everything and fix everything into place. I loom up do the closet door and see a mirror. I turn around and look over my shoulder. I frown.

"I don't get how you can tell if your butt looks good or not." I mutter.

"I could tell you." I gasp.

"Koska!" I yell. He smiles at me, but his eyes trail up and down my body. I shiver feeling my stomach drop. I stare down at the ground. I hate it when I do this, I think feeling my face heat up.

"Koska?" I say looking up at through my hair. He gives me a relaxed smile.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you." I whisper looking back down at the ground. I gulp feeling his hands cup my face. I look up meeting his eyes. His eyes burn into mine, making me feel weird.

"Aimee, I-"

"Aimee!" We both freeze and look towards the door. I smile seeing Evie and Corinne standing in the doorway. Using them as an excuse I pull away form Koska.

"Guys!" I yell throwing myself into Evie's arms.

"I missed you!" Evie yells.

"I missed you too!" I yell squeezing her tighter. Corinne laughs at us. Evie and I squeal jumping on Corinne. We all three laugh. I look up hearing Koska sigh. I feel my heart squeeze guiltily. I knew he was going to tell me something important

"We'll talk later, ok?" I ask. He nods his head smiling lightly.

"All right." He mutters walking out the side door of Kurama's room. I watch him leave.

"She awakens!" Yells Evie. I smile seeing everyone laughing. My heart twinges. I look back at the door and smile.

"Go on. We know you want to." I smile at Evie and nod my head. I stand up and race out the door. I jog around the corner and look around. I pause seeing Koska sit on a rock in the middle of Yusuke's yard.

"Koska?" I call walking over. Koska looks up and his eyes widen. He watches me as I sit down.

"You wanted to say something?" I ask smiling at him feeling my heart warm. His eyebrows knit together and wrinkles appear on his forehead. He looks out at the woods with a slight frown. I smile seeing the worry in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me know. I can wait." I whisper resting my head on his shoulder. I sigh feeling the rumble building in his chest. Koska was purring for me. I look up at the moon through the ice covered branches. I hope it stays that way.

~No one's POV~

Kurama stands in the doorway smiling at the young woman and his nephew. Keiko looks up from the table.

"Kurama what is it?" She asks walking to the doorway her friend is staring out. She smiles seeing Aimee and Koska.

"My nephew finally did something right." Kurama says smiling. Keiko smiles hearing the pride in Kurama's voice.

"Took him long enough." She mutters.


	18. Ch Eighteen: More Friends!

**bonbonbunny: Well this is sorta just a filler chapter but it also introduces two new important characters. So...hope you like it. Oh, also, I might not be able to get any new chapters for the rest of this week. Wisdom teeth suck! Why can't they ever come in stright! (coughs) Well hope you enjoy the chapter. Ember's sick so he won't be here for a little while. Get better Ember!**

* * *

3 months later-America

I sigh smiling out the window. For the past few months everything was going great. Koska and I had patched things up and we all went back home to America. Well, not all of us. Koska went back to demon world promising to visit every weekend. Evie and I had spent our freshmen year in Japan. So now we're sophomores in high school. Of course Evie was totally cool about it, but I was terrified about having upperclassmen that I didn't know. Evie reassured me, though.

'They're just a bunch of upper classmen. Besides I'm still too used to being the big dog on campus to give it up to some snotty senior.' She had said then she got into a fight with a freshmen girl who had smarted off.

"Aimee?" A voice calls softly. I jump hearing my name. I flinch seeing the eyes of all my classmates on me.

"Yes, Ms. Orie?" I mumble feeling my face grow warm with embarrassment. She smiles at me.

"Please read something from your rough draft." I cringe. I look down at my scratched up, inked out scrap of paper. I hadn't got very far and this woman wanted me to read something.

"Um…"

"How about you tell us what's in it?" She suggests showing some kindness.

"Um…well, it's about my freshmen year." She nods her head in encouragement.

"I spent my freshmen year in Japan." Ms. Orie gasps.

"Really? That must have been." I smile seeing Ms. Orie's eyes shine.

"Have you ever been Ms. Orie?" One of the boy's asks. Ms. Orie laughs.

"Oh yes! I've been going there for the summer for my whole life." She says and she continues on for thirty minutes. I grab my things as the bell rings. Ms. Orie glares at the clock.

"Finish your rough drafts and bring them in tomorrow!" She yells over the bustling students. We all crowd out the door racing towards our next class.

"Finish Act 1 of Romeo & Juliet!" She calls down the hall after us. I sigh carrying my heavy black messenger bag. I walk to the side keeping out of people's way.

"Aimee!" Evie calls. I stop and turn around. Evie pushes past people and stops in front of me.

"Guess what?" She says grinning like a fox. I look at her.

"What?" I ask warily. Ever since we got back Evie had been trying out even more crazy stunts than usual. Luckily she hadn't dragged me into any of them and she always manages to get out of trouble.

"I got the part!" She yells. I squeal happily and throw my arms around her neck and squeeze her into a hug. We jump up and down together.

"What's the part?" I ask excited.

"Puck!" She squeals.

"Puck?" I ask. Evie rolls her eyes.

"From A Mid Summer's Night Dream."

"Oh!" I gasp realizing. Evie laughs. We both freeze hearing the five minute bell ring.

"Bye!" I yell at Evie over my shoulder as I race down the hall to Honors Biology. I skid into class. I hop into my seat just as the one minute bell rings. Mrs. Bayer looks up from her desk.

"Just in time Miss Dawes." She says setting her book down. I look around. No one was in the class but me and Mrs. Bayer.

"Where-?"

"It seems that my entire fifth block class is sick or out at work, of course, excluding us two." She smiles down at me. I look up at her confused.

"What are we supposed to do?" Mrs. Bayer pulls back her sleeve to look at her watch.

"We have an hour and forty-two minutes to waste away." She smiles down at me.

"Miss Dawes, have you ever played Rummy?"

*One hour and forty five minutes later*

"Bye Mrs. Bayer." I say waving as I walk out the door.

"Bye dear." She calls. I heave a sigh. Everything was back to normal. We can all rekindled our lives and return to our semi-normal life style. I can finally act like a normal girl and-

"But why?!" I pause hearing a girl yell. I jog down the hall and peek around the corner. A very well endowed blonde is yelling at a tall black haired boy.

"Because the Demon World tournament's coming up and we have to practice." He growls his eyes flashing red. I gasp. I slap my hand over my mouth, but the damage was all ready done.

"What was that?" The girl asks in a soft voice. I hear footsteps. I gulp.

'Oh crap. Great going Aimee' I think squeezing my eyes shut. 'All right, only one thing to do.' I race down the hall opposite the girl and boy. I slam into the swinging doors but I don't stop. I push through them and slam into something hard. I ricochet off it and fall back landing on the hard tile. I groan sitting up.

"Ow." I whine feeling my head.

"You!" I look up and my eyes widen. The dark haired boy towers over me. He glares down at me.

"You were right, Erika." He says looking over his shoulder. The little blonde walks out from behind him.

"Aren't I always?" She asks smugly smiling up at the boy. The boy smirks before turning back to me with a hateful glare.

"Why are you here?" He asks. I push back with my feet until my back hits the doors. I shake my head.

"Did that bastard Koenma send you? Or maybe that slut Dai?" The girl hisses.

"No one sent me. I live near here." I whisper terrified. Can't I ever get a break?

"Now is that very nice?" Evie asks walking up the stairs.

"Evie, run!" I yell. Evie grins at me.

"Why would I do that," She asks smiling at me. She looks at the girl and boy with a glare.

"When I can have a hell of a lot more fun here." I tug my legs under me and propel my self past the boy and girl. They both hiss as I fly past. I stumble to Evie's side. I spin around before anyone can move. Evie continues to glare at the two.

"You ok?" She asks. I nod my head.

"I'm fine." I glare at the pair.

"Why'd you attack me?!" I yell.

"Why'd you eavesdrop on our conversation?!" The girl snarls. I blush and look away.

"I do apologize for that." I mutter looking away.

"Even so, you had no right to attack her like that!" Evie yells. The girl puffs up.

"I have every fucking right!" She screeches in Evie's face.

"Back the hell up, whore!" Evie snarls.

"Go to hell!" The girl yells pulling her hand back. I gasp seeing the girl's hand glowing. No!

"Erika!" The boy's voice booms over Evie's and the girl's. The girl, now known as Erika, freezes her hand stopping in mid air.

"You hit that girl and you die!" The boy yells trying to get it through to Erika.

"What?!" She screeches. She looks at me and her eyes widen. Evie looks over her shoulder and smirks. I stand in attack position, my spirit gun aimed at Erika's head.

"Or do you think you can survive a bullet to the brain?" The boy asks. Erika growls but steps away from Evie. Evie backs up till she's at my side.

"Now we're going to discuss things like adults, all right?" I ask looking at the boy. He nods his head. Evie and Erika hiss at each other. I slowly drop my hand keeping a close eye on the boy.

"Let's discuss this then." The boy says.

"First, may I ask for your names?"

"Yes. My name's Gerald Thacker and this is Erika Thacker, my sister. We moved here last year. May I inquire as to what your name is?" I nod my head.

"My name's Aimee Dawes and this," I point to a fuming Evie, "is Evie Applewhite." Evie snorts. I sigh at her sour attitude.

"May I ask you a question?" Gerald nods.

"Yes you may."

"What's the Demon World tournament?" Erika and Gerald share a look. Gerald looks back at me.

"The Demon World tournament is how demons decide our new king. The tournament is held every three years. Erika and I are both entering this year."

"I'm kicking that damn fox's ass this year!" Erika hisses. My eyes widen and I giggle.

"Let me guess. This fox, he had long red hair and beautiful green eyes, right?" Erika blinks at me.

"Right. How'd you know?" I smile at her.

"He's a friend of mine. He's helped me along in my training." I say smiling at her. Erika smiles at me.

"You're not half bad for a human, especially one with all that energy." She mumbles looking away. I cock my head to the side confused.

"All that energy?" I ask. Gerald looks at me with his eyebrows knit.

"You don't sense it do you?" He asks.

"Sense what?" Evie looks at me in disbelief.

"Aimee! You honestly can't sense how strong your spirit is?!" Evie yells. I shake my head.

"No, not really." I mumble looking down at my hands. "Am I really that strong?"

"You're the strongest human I've ever sensed." Erika says. Gerald nods his head.

"I agree. It's been about three years since I've sensed a human even near your power." Gerald looks away thinking. "I do believe his name was Kuwabara. The demons were quite unhappy that he was participating but he got quite far in the tournament." Evie laughs.

"That sounds exactly like Kuwabara." She laughs.

"You know him?" Gerald asks. I nod my head as does Evie.

"We know him and many others." I say. Evie chuckles.

"Let's see, there is Youko and Kuronue," she mutters. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei."

"Don't forget the guys!" I throw in.

"Right." Evie says snapping her finger.

"There's Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, Suzuka and Shi Shi." Erika and Gerald stare at us in awe.

"How could you possibly know all those demons?!" Erika yells. I smile.

"We're friends; they also helped Evie and me train." I say. Erika snorts.

"I don't believe that bull. I know for sure that Kuronue and Youko are, not only dead, but also hate humans." Erika hisses. Gerald stares at me with emotionless eyes. I stare back. Gerald smiles.

"I believe her." He says. Erika looks at him in surprise. Evie grins at Erika. Erika growls at Evie. I look out the window to see busses leaving.

"Ahhhh! My bus!" I yell looking out the window. The others look out the window. I watch in horror as my bus pulls out of the school.

"It's gone." I mumble.

"You ride that **thing**?!" Erika asks with an outraged tone.

"Of course, Evie and I both ride the bus." Erika looks up at Gerald and smiles.

"Why don't we give you a ride?" She suggests.

"Thank you, God!" Evie yells. I smile at Evie.

"Idiot." Erika mutters. I chuckle as Evie and Erika get into a shouting match. I look up as Gerald walks to my side.

"I think this might be a very ugly beginning to a beautiful friendship." He says smiling at Evie and Erika.

"I agree." I say laughing. I gasp realizing what day it is.

"Yeah! It's Friday!" I yell jumping up and down.

"What's so great about Friday?" Erika asks. I smile at her.

"Koska comes to visit!" I squeal. Erika flinches back and rubs her ears.

"Jeez! Loud much." She mutters. Evie laughs.

"Koska is Aimee's boyfriend, but he's also a demon."

"I think I've heard that name before." Gerald mutters. I nod my head.

"You should have. He used to be a thief in demon world." I say looking up at Gerald. Gerald nods his head.

"Yes. I have heard of him. He gave both Dai and Koenma quite the run. I heard that the Spirit Detective caught him." I look away laughing nervously.

"That would be us." Evie says puffing out her chest proudly. I glare at her. Gerald narrows his eyes as does Erika.

"You two are the spirit detectives?" Erika asks. Evie nods her head.

"Yep." Erika and Gerald share a look. I tense. This might not turn out so well. Gerald eyes me. Evie looks between me and Gerald. Erika steps away from Gerald.

"What's everyone getting upset about. We don't do much any more." Evie mutters.

"Does that mean you won't follow orders like good little doggies?" Gerald asks.

"If I don't like them, no." I say watching him warily. Gerald slowly relaxes.

"Then I see no reason to bristle at each other." He says smirking. I nod my head.

"Right." I smile at him. I hold my hand out.

"Friends?" I offer. Gerald looks down at my hand before looking me in the eyes.

"Friends." Evie laughs.

"Now was that so hard you two." Me and Gerald smile at each.

"No." We say in unison.

"Let's not keep that car waiting." Evie says turning to leave.

"Hey! It's our car!" Erika growls storming after Evie. Gerald and I share a smile as we follow our two arguing friends. Erika and Evie slam open the doors to reveal the parking lot outside. My eyes widen seeing a sleek beautiful black car.

"Wow! It's gorgeous." I mutter up to it. Gerald smiles.

"Thank you. It's the only thing our father left us when we had to move to human world." He says opening the passenger door for me, while Evie and Erika fight over it.

"Hey! Why does she get the front seat?!" Erika cries outraged. I look up at Gerald. He glares at Erika.

"She got here first."

"She did not!"

"She did."

"Not!"

"Did!" Gerald growls.

"Not!" Erika hisses.

"Hold it!" Evie yells. We all look at her. "I call window seat!" Erika gapes at her.

"No! Me!" Erika yells pushing Evie out of the way and climbing into the back. I shake my head.

"There's two backseat windows." I mutter sliding into the passenger seat. Gerald sighs shaking his head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Gerald mutters sliding into the driver's seat.

"You and me both." I mumble.

"Hey!" Erika and Evie yell from the back. I laugh. Gerald sighs. A few minutes, several fights later I'm still apologizing as we walk to my door.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I apologize repeatedly bowing. Erika walks over and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"It's ok Aimee. You shouldn't apologize for something your brash, ill-tempered, uncivilized friend did." Erika says sneering at a fuming Evie. Evie growls at Erika, her fist clenched in withheld anger.

"You bi-"

"Time to go!" I say cheerfully covering Evie's mouth with my hand. Erika sighs shaking her head.

"It's perfectly fine Aimee. Let her speak and show how ugly she is. She** is** the one that smashed my heel into our car window." Erika says snidely glaring accusingly. Evie tries to bite me. I growl feeling her teeth graze my skin. I raise my other hand and smack her upside the head. Evie collapses to the ground. I glare at her now unconscious form.

"Try and bite me again!" I yell at Evie angrily. Erika and Gerald stare at me in fear.

"Um…I just remembered I have a date." Gerald mutters stepping backwards.

"I have to wash my hair." Erika says smiling and laughing. I look at her weird.

"Didn't you do that before we left gym."

"Again." Erika says before grabbing Gerald and racing back to the car. I watch as they speed off.

"Bye!" Erika yells poking her head out the passenger window. I wave goodbye and sigh as they disappear. I turn and open the door. I lean down and grab Evie under the arms. I drag her into my house and down the hall past the living room and to the stairs. I look up hearing someone sigh. Grandma looks at Evie from her chair in front of the TV.

"She tried to bite you again didn't she?"

"She deserved it." I growl lifting Evie up onto my back. I look all the stairs and sigh.

"Remember Yusuke's place." I sigh. I slowly haul Evie's heavy body up the stairs. I huff as I reach the top. I look over my shoulder and smile at Evie's peaceful face.

"You've gained weight, Evie." I whisper. I walk slowly to my bedroom door. I glare at the door. I look around for something to help me.

"Need help?" I gasp and attempt to turn around but I feel someone push against Evie.

"Don't. I'll get the door." I smile seeing a pale clawed hand reach around me and grab the knob. With a twist if his hand Koska opens the door. I stumble in and slowly lower Evie onto my bed. I step away and role my shoulders as Koska ticks the blankets in around Evie. He smiles at me and nods towards the door. We both walk out. I watch as he shuts the door behind him. He smiles at me again before nodding down the hallway to our spare bedroom. We both walk in silence. I sneak peeks at him every other step. He opens the door for me.

"Thank yo-" Koska holds his finger to his lips silencing me. He pushes me though the door and follows me in. I spin around.

"Koska-" I freeze as a warm pair of lips meets mine. My eyes widen feeling something wet rub my lip. I shiver feeling my toes curl. I slowly close my eyes. I open my mouth to respond to Koska. I gasp realizing what I was doing. I pull back. Koska looks down at me with warm but surprised eyes.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." He whispers fervently. I look down at the ground feeling warm all over. I clear my throat.

"I-I-It's ok. I think we should go to bed." I whisper taking a few steps backwards. Koska reaches for me.

"Please stay with me." He begs. "I missed you." I look up surprised. I nod my head seeing sadness in his eyes. Koska smiles relieved. He grabs my hand and walks over to the bed. I pause as Koska kneels down on the bed. He looks back at me. I gulp and walk forward. I crawl onto the bed feeling my stomach fluttering and my body heating up. I lay down on my back. I could feel my body shaking. I freeze as Koska crawls on top of me. He smiles down at me. I close my eyes as he leans forward. I squeeze them tighter feeling his breathe on my face. My eyes shoot open feeling his lips press softly against my forehead. I could feel my breath picking up.

"Sh." Koska whispers. I close my eyes tightly as Koska leans up and sits on his knees. I hear clothes rustling. I feel the bed bounce as Koska lies next to me.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispers sliding an arm across my waist. I open my eyes and turn my head. Koska smiles at me. He pulls me closer.

"Delicious." He groans pressing his face into my hair. I breathe a sigh rolling over and pressing my face into his chest. I smile hearing him chuckle.

"Was that so hard?" He asks, his hand trailing up and down my back tracing my spine.

"No." I answer sleepily.

"Sleep." Koska orders squeezing me closer to him. I smile. I feel my face heat up. I peak up looking at Koska's face. His eyes are closed and he has a sweet peaceful smile on his face. His arm tightens around me, while he rests his head on his other arm. I lean forward and kiss him on the chin.

"I love you." I whisper. Koska groans in his sleep. I sigh and snuggle closer to him. Everything's perfect, I think before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Ch Nineteen: Valentine's Surprise!

**bonbonbunny: The story's almost over! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this one but I haven't decided yet. In this chapter you figure out why Aimee's so afraid of men.**

* * *

"Aimee!" I gasp sitting up.

"What?! What?!" I ask looking around frantically. I stop seeing Evie in the doorway looking horrified.

"That bastard!" She screeches launching herself at the bed just as Koska sits up.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Me and Koska yells. Koska dives for the floor and I curl over into a ball and cover my head with my arms. I cringe feeling the bed shake. I look up and see Evie snarling but tangled up in the blankets. Koska snarls back but backs away from the bed.

"I'm going to tear your balls off you fucking pedophile rapist!" Evie hisses untangling her self. I grab her arms and push all my weight onto her causing her to lie on the bed.

"Evie please calm down!" I yell squeezing her arm tighter.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Stop!" I yell. I gasp feeling the wind pick up. I look around to see the blankets blowing crazily by the wind.

"Aimee!" Koska yells but I close my eyes knowing what was coming. I feel the silkiness of the blankets leave my skin and the warmth of the bedroom be replaced by cool night air. I open my eyes and stare down at the little pond below us.

"Shit!" Evie yells. For some odd reason 'shit' is the magic word, because when she said that we started falling. I close my eyes waiting for the loud splashing sound or the crunching of our bones as we hit the ground, but all I hear is soft wing beats. I feel arms wrap around my waist and my hands leave Evie. I open my eyes to see Kuronue smiling down at me warmly.

"Now what would you be doing out here?" He laughs.

"Mother fucking asshole!" I hear Evie yell. I push against Kuronue's chest. He squeezes me tighter.

"Let them fight it out." He whispers.

"It will be good for those two to lose some of that excessive energy." I look over Kuronue's shoulder and smile seeing Kurama walk down from Yusuke's porch. He'll fix this, I think. Kuronue rubs his cheek against my hair.

"My wittle virgin." He says in a baby voice, but he stiffens. "Or maybe not." He mutters darkly. He sniffs me again.

"Hm." I hide my face against his chest realizing what he smelt. Koska's scent must be all over me.

"Kurama?" Kuronue calls. Kurama walks over. Kuronue places me on the ground and spins us around to face Kurama. Kurama leans forward and sniffs me like a dog. I freeze as he stiffens. His eyes flash gold before simmering back to emerald.

"His scents all over her." Kurama mutters.

"What did I fucking tell you?! You god damn rapist!" Evie yells.

"Kuronue!" I yell. Kuronue spins around and grabs Evie before she can do any more damage to Koska. I look around them to Koska. Koska sits on the ground holding his face as blood pours from between his hands.

"Kurama get Koska!" I yell. I race over to Evie and grab her face between my hands. She struggles to get out of Kuronue's grip and back at Koska. I shake as tears pour down her face.

"I won't let anyone fucking touch her!" Evie screams. I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I'm ok. I'm right here." I whisper. I sob as she begins to shake.

"I won't let anyone do that to you." She moans clutching to me. I nod my head tears running down my cheeks.

"I know. I know." I whisper rubbing her back. "No one's going to hurt me. No one." Evie sobs shaking all over.

"It's all right. It's all right." I repeat like a chant rocking her back and forth. I look down at her as her body relaxes. I look over my shoulder to see Kurama.

"Give her to me." Kuronue says. I look up at him squeezing Evie tighter to me.

"I won't hurt her." He whispers kneeling next to me gently pulling Evie out of my arms. I watch as Kuronue carries Evie through a door.

"Aimee?" I look over to see Kurama kneeling next to Koska.

"Koska!" I gasp. I race over and drop next to him.

"Are you ok?" I ask inspecting him.

"I'm fine." He says pushing my hands way. I look over at Kurama and he nods his head. I sigh with relief.

"Thank goodness." I whisper resting my head against Koska's shoulder.

"Aimee, what happened?" Kurama asks. Koska growls.

"That bitch attacked me is what the fuck happened!" He snarls. I shake my head.

"No. Don't, please." I beg.

"Don't what?!" Koska yells at me. I flinch away.

"Don't blame Evie!" I yell back.

"Why the fuck-"

"Because you don't understand!!!" I screech. I stand up and run to the room Kuronue took Evie to. I shut the door behind me. Kuronue looks up.

"What happened?" He asks standing and walking over to me.

"He doesn't understand." I whimper slowly sliding to the ground.

"Understand what?" Kuronue asks kneeling in front of me. I look up at him feeling my eyes sting.

"Anything." I watch as Kuronue's eyes flash to the door behind me.

"Then make him." Kuronue whispers. He smiles down at me.

"Go! Stay with her." He orders nodding over his shoulder. I nod my head and stand up. Kuronue steps back. I walk over to Evie and kneel next to her.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, curling my legs up under me. I look over my shoulder hearing the door shut. Evie groans. I look down at her. I smile sadly.

"I've caused you nothing but trouble since we were kids." I whisper brushing hair out of her face. I sigh hearing the door open.

"Kuro-" I stop seeing a fuming Koska.

"Please help me understand." Koska growls through clenched teeth. Obviously Kurama and Kuronue had made him come to me. I smile and look down at a now peaceful Evie.

"Will you sit by me?" I ask over my shoulder. Koska nods his head. He walks over and sits beside in a more relaxed position.

"Aimee?" Koska asks. I take a deep shaky breath.

"When I was little we, my mom and I, lived with her stepbrother, my uncle. My uncle was funny in ways. Every time Evie and I went out to play he would always watch us. I remember Evie's mom yelling at my uncle one time because he wouldn't take his eyes off Evie."

"A funny uncle?" Koska asks. I smile at him tears brimming in my eyes as the horrible memories come back.

"He did things to me, or at least tried to, and when I became friends with Evie he tried the same things. I remember one day me and Evie were playing in mom's room. We had gotten into her makeup and were messing with everything, when-" I stop as my voice cracks.

"Aimee, don't." Koska says grabbing my hand. I shake my head.

"You have to understand." I beg. Koska nods his head. I take deep slow breathes.

"When my uncle came in. He said 'My, what beautiful young ladies. Where are you off to?' Evie looked at him and with such a sweet smile said 'We're off to meet our princes.' Corny, huh? Evie used to love that entire princess crap. Until my uncle went and ruined everything." I squeeze Koska's hand feeling all the anger coming back.

"He's the one that ruined everything. He shouldn't have done what he did to her." I gasp for air as the sobs become too much. Koska wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Aimee. What happened next?" Koska asks. I look up at him.

"My uncle just smiled and I knew something was weird when he locked the door. He came over to Evie and picked her up. I remember him setting her on the bed. He said that she had to be very quiet or all the evil demons would come and steal us. Then he walked over to me and told me to hide in the closet. I shook my head and told him that I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my friend or her prince. My uncle just smiled and picked me up. He placed me in the closet. I hide in the closet like he told me to. The lock was broken. He locked the door with string but it didn't keep the door closed. It was left open a crack. I watched him rape Evie over and over again. He wouldn't stop." I whimper feeling fear rise up in me.

"I didn't try and stop him. All I did was watch while my uncle raped by best friend." I sob. Koska pulls me close to his chest.

"You were so young. You couldn't have done anything." He says rubbing my back.

"Don't tell me that bullshit!" I yell beating his chest with my hand.

"I could have yelled or cried or some fucking thing!!!" I screech. Koska squeezes me tighter.

"It's ok." He repeats rocking me back and forth. I shake my head.

"No it's not." I whisper.

"Aimee?" I look up to see Evie staring at me with tears in her eyes. Evie grabs my face between her hands.

"You couldn't have done anything." She whispers smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry." I wail throwing my arms around her. Evie squeezes me.

"It's ok." She whispers. I nod my head.

"Ok." Evie pulls back.

"Better?" She asks. I nod my head.

"How about you get some sleep. I need to talk to fuzz butt real quick." I grab her hand feeling panic set in.

"I won't kill him." She whispers prying my hand from hers. I watch as Koska and Evie leave. I feel the room get darker as the door shuts. I shiver rubbing my arms to bring back the warmth. I sigh lying down on the mat on the floor. I wrap my arms around my knees bringing them to my chest. I close my eyes feeling drowsiness come over me. I smile feeling something warm brush hair from my face.

"Sleep well." Koska whispers.

~Morning in Japan~

I blink my eyes open as sun shines through the door. I groan feeling my body cry out as I sit up.

"Ow." I mutter rubbing my eyes. I look around and sigh.

"How come every time you three have a problem you come here?" I look up and gasp seeing Yusuke.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Urameshi." I apologize. I hurriedly stand up and bow repeatedly.

"That's ok. He used to be just as much trouble." I look up smiling.

"Mrs. Urameshi!" I yell straightening up. She smiles at me.

"Hello, dear. Now would you mind explaining why we were woken up by such a racket?" I gasp my eyes wide. I look away feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. Evie and Koska had a disagreement." Mrs. Urameshi chuckles.

"I remember when Yusuke and Kuwabara had those kinds of arguments." I smile.

"Thank you for putting up with us, Mrs. Urameshi." I say bowing deeply. Yusuke snorts.

"Call me Keiko." I smile. "Mrs. Keiko." Keiko laughs and Yusuke sighs.

"Aimee-" I look around Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi to see Koska. Koska looks away from Yusuke's gaze.

"Why am I not surprised? You're just like your uncle." Yusuke mutters walking out the door, Keiko follows. I smile as they leave.

"Aimee?" I refocus on Koska. He smiles. I smile back until I notice his hands behind his back. I grin at him, hoping to forget last night.

"What's that Koska?" Koska smiles at me slightly. He looks over his shoulder.

"Nothing of importance." He says his eyes trailing up and down my body.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I smile at him.

"Good." I mutter looking at the ground.

"I'm not going to forget last night and I refuse to act like it didn't happen." I sigh.

"I know, but-"

"Don't." He orders walking over to me. I look up at him with sad eyes. He smiles down at me.

"Let's not focus on the bad things so, for now, Happy Valentine's Day." He whispers leaning forward and kissing me swiftly on the lips. I let out a squeak of surprise. I look around for a calendar or something.

"Is it really?" I ask in surprise. Koska chuckles nodding his head. I gasp a grin widening on my face.

"Koska!" I gasp as he pulls a present from behind hid back. "I can't believe you got me something. I didn't even know you knew this holiday." Koska clears his throat.

"I didn't really. Evie informed me of it last night and this one seemed less meaningless to me than all your other holidays. It is a wonderful holiday I admit, celebrating one's mate." I look down feeling my face heat up at the word 'mate'.

"You were never this into all the others." I mutter reaching for my gift. Koska holds it out at arms length.

"First I get something in return." He whispers.

"All right then." I whisper looking up at him. Koska's eyes widen then darken with fire. It's about time I kiss him anyway! I think my eyes focusing in his lips. I gulp. I stand on my toes and lightly touch my lips to Koska's. I feel my self shiver as I run my tongue over his soft lips. I run my hand up his arm dragging him to me. I pull away as my hand closes around my gift. I leap back out of Koska's reach. Koska stares at me with a dumbfounded expression. He growls.

"That was not nice at all." I smile at him before looking down at my present. I slowly rip the paper off and tear open the box. I stare at an empty box.

"Koska-" I look up to see no one. I gasp feeling breath on my neck.

"Now it's my turn." He whispers. I close my eyes feeling his hands on my shoulder. I open my eyes feeling something like metal touch my neck. I look down to see a beautiful blue pendent attached to a bright silver chain.

"Koska!" I gasp. Koska rests his chin on my shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"That was the pendent my mother's mother's mother got from he husband. There's a story that goes along with this necklace. Would you like to hear it?" Koska asks. I nod my head furiously.

"When I was young I found this necklace on my mother's table. She never ever took it off. I picked it up and felt such warmth coming from it I almost stole from my own mother. When my mother found me she just smiled and took the necklace from me. She picked me up and placed me in her lap. She held the gem up to the light. When she did that the gem showed my father in it. My mother said that the gem was created by ice maidens. Not those nasty tears either. My mother told me that one day an ice maiden had went to far from her village and neared the edge of the island.

"Apparently a demon from the outside world fell in love with the ice maiden the second he saw her. But when the man went to go see her he froze to death. His frozen body created a beautiful blue ice. The ice maiden took part of the ice and created this necklace. When the elders found out they tried to take the necklace but the man's soul was in this necklace and it protected the young ice maiden. So the poor ice maiden was banished from her home never to return again. The story says that the ice maiden was found by a bunch of thieves. The thieves killed the ice maiden and tried to steal her pendent. But the pendent surrounded the ice maiden in ice and the ice maiden died clutching the necklace. What frightened the thieves the most was when they looked into the ice they saw the demon that had fallen in love with the ice maiden." I look up at Koska as he stops.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes." I look down at the pendent.

"That was sad." I whisper. Koska chuckles squeezing me closer to him. He holds the pendent out in front of my face.

"What do you see when you look into the pendent?" He asks chuckling. I stare at the pendent. I gasp as Koska's image appears in the gem and a chill runs through me.

"Aimee?" Koska asks dropping the pendent and turning me around. I smile down at the pendent. I shake my head before smiling up at him.

"Nothing."

"You went ice cold." His eyes widen. "Did you see something?" He asks. I look up at him giggling.

"Just my future." I whisper leaning forward to wish him a happy Valentine's Day. As the kiss gets more heated my body gets colder. My mind flashes back to the chill. Something's going to happen. I shiver feeling Koska's hands run down my back. I glare at the wall. Something bad is going to happen soon. I giggle as Koska's hands slide up my shirt.

*No one's POV*

Evie pauses at the door hearing giggling. Kurama and Kuronue smile from behind her. They both know what's going on behind the door. Evie gasps as she peaks through the crack.

"Shit." She curses. Evie turns around to see the two demons.

"Now what has you so mad?" Kuronue asks. Evie hisses at him.

"That damn fox!" She growls. Kuronue chuckles.

"He's a boy. Let him do what boys do." Evie glares at the ignorant bat.

"He's going to hurt her even worse then he has to." Evie snarls.

"What are you talking about?" Kuronue asks.

"I'm guessing he hasn't told either of you two." Kuronue and Kurama share a look.

"What hasn't he told us? "Kurama asks. Evie sighs and looks over her shoulder sadly at the room her friend and Koska were now occupying.

"I think you two need to know the truth." Evie says. "And it ain't pretty."


	20. Ch Twenty: Disobeying the Fox

**bonbonbunny: I'm sorry if Kuronue and Kurama are OOC, but I thought it was funny. It makes Aimee's life harder having a demon daddy. I hope you like this chapter. Bye. Please review!**

* * *

I sigh as I lie on my back staring up at the ceiling. I giggle hearing Koska purring from beside me. I roll over and stare at him. Somehow, during our little make out session he had lost his shirt. I admire his chest and stomach. I groan and flip back onto my back. I rub my face feeling something inside me hunger for Koska, hunger for him badly.

"What's wrong?" Koska asks groggily. I sigh.

"That's the second time." I mutter from behind my hands. Koska opens an eye.

"Second time what?" He asks. I feel my face heat up but I answer none the less.

"The second time I've almost had sex with you." I mumble feeling embarrassed.

"Oh." Koska gasps. He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I didn't know you wanted to." He says nuzzling my arm.

"Koska!" I wail smacking my hands against the bed. As if things weren't bad enough when he wasn't rubbing himself all over me. He sighs and pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Aimee. But knowing that you want me in that way does get me a little excited." He purrs rubbing his cheek against my arm. I stare at Koska and an old memory hits me.

"Koska?" I ask.

"Hm?" He answers nuzzling my arm his eyes closed in content.

"Are you going to the demon tournament?" I ask. Koska freezes. His eyes rise up and meet mine. He sighs and closes his eyes. He rests his head on the pillow, his ears flat against his head.

"I knew it wouldn't last." He mutters. He looks over at me.

"Yes." I feel myself cringe at the thought of Koska going to any kind of tournament. I open my mouth to beg him to stay but nothing comes out. Could I really ask him to do that? I stare at the ceiling.

"Aimee?" Koska asks. I shake my head my eyes watching the ceiling fan spin.

"When's the tournament?" I ask. Koska sighs and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Tomorrow." He whispers. I gasp feeling my insides twist. I turn my head to the side feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Aimee, please don't." Koska begs. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry." I whimper. Koska licks a stray tear.

"I'll come-" I turn to him. Koska looks at me with emotionless eyes.

"I need to go." He says sitting up.

"What?!" I yell feeling my heart twist.

"It would be best if I left now." He says standing up after grabbing his shirt. I watch as Koska pulls his shirt over his head, causing his ears to spring forward. I sit on the bed feeling completely helpless. Koska's leaving me. My eyes widen as the thought hits me. There's no way I could physically stop Koska from going but-

"Stay with me!" I beg. Koska pauses and looks at me with those same emotionless eyes.

"Stay with me please!" I beg crawling off the bed and walking over to him.

"I'll do anything." I whisper wrapping my arms around his waist. Koska sighs a shaky breath.

"Aimee." He whispers. Koska grabs my hair and pulls backwards forcing my head to tilt back. I gasp as his lips crush mine. I shiver as his hands trail up my body. I feel the tears fall from my eyes. Koska gently takes my face in his hands and licks away the tears.

"I love you." He whispers against my cheek. I shiver as his breath travels across my neck. I nuzzle his cheek.

"With all my heart and soul." I whisper. Koska pulls back and kisses my forehead softly.

"Don't follow me." He orders. I look up at him, new tears trailing down my cheeks, and nod my head. Koska smiles at me.

"I wish you a happy life."

"You make it sound as if you're not coming back." I whisper. Koska chuckles. He lets go of me and walks to the door.

"Sometimes we don't." He says before shutting the door. Without Koska to hold me up, I collapse to my knees tears rolling down my cheeks. My heart skips a beat as the door slides open. A sob breaks free as Evie walks in.

"Oh, Aimee." She cries rushing over to me. Evie wraps her arms around me. I cling to her feeling lost.

"It happened so fast." I whimper. "I don't even know-"

"Sh. Sh." Evie comforts. "It'll be better." I shake my head and push out from her grasp.

"I want to be left alone." I whisper crawling across the floor to a corner. I curl into a ball and let the pain consume me.

"Aimee-"

"Leave Evie!" I yell. Evie backs off and slowly shuts the door behind erasing all the light from my world.

~Evie's POV~

I feel tears sting my eyes. How could I let him do that to her?! I think storming to the meeting room. I pause at the door and take a deep breath. I have to be calm. Think peaceful thoughts. I take in another deep breath.

"Nice ass." I freeze. Heat boils under my skin as the disgusting lecherous-

"Katsuo." I growl turning around. Katsuo grins at me.

"Long time no see. You miss me?" He asks walking over and leaning against the wall. I snort.

"If I missed anything about you, it would be when my fist makes contact with your face. I get great pleasure from hearing your bones break." I hiss. Katsuo smirks.

"I never did like a submissive woman. I like 'em with a little fire." I snort and open the door to the meeting room. My eyes scan the room and every face. They stop on two people in particular. Erika and Gerald, but before I can says anything-

"How's Aimee?" Kurama asks. I glare at him.

"She's fine. Let her be." I growl. Kurama's eyes flash gold at my tone. I guess Youko didn't like women with a little fire. I smirk at the thought. Serves you right asshole. I return my eyes to the first two demons.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I ask. Erika grins at me.

"We're going to the demon tournament, remember?" She asks with a little sneer. I glare at her.

"Don't get smart with me, whore. I will come over there and tear that bottle blonde hair of yours out." Erika gasps.

"It's natural, bitch!" She snarls. I smile. A fight might relieve some of this built up stress.

"Erika." Gerald growls. Erika glares over her shoulder at him, but calms down none the less. I sigh. I guess I have to find another stress reliever. I smile and turn around to smirk at Katsuo. He chuckles.

"I'm not here to play, babe." I growl at the title.

"Don't call me-"

"You're going to the demon tournament?" Erika asks her tone skeptical. I growl at the little bimbo.

"Yeah and he's going to kick everyone else's ass!" I growl defensively.

"I bet he doesn't lay a punch on Gerald!" Erika hisses at me.

"You're on whore! Winner gets to-" I begin.

"Kiss the fighter that wins." Erika intervenes.

"Fine, then. Yo! Gerald! Win against Katsuo!" She yells. Gerald raises an eyebrow but shrugs his shoulders. My eyes widen.

"Katsuo you better not lose this!" I growl.

"You do realize that of you win, you have to kiss me."

"I don't care! I'm not letting that bitch win!" I snarl. Katsuo sighs shaking his head. He chuckles.

"You're one crazy woman." He mutters. I freeze feeling lips brush my cheek.

"I'll see you at the tournament." He whispers before walking out the door.

"Katsuo! You bastard!" I yell. I turn to Kurama.

"Take me to that tournament! I'm killing that jerk off!" I yell. I shiver hearing a growl in Kurama's chest. I turn in the opposite direction.

"Corinne! Take me to the tournament!" I shout. Corinne sighs shaking her head. Corinne looks at me.

"What about Aimee?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't' think it would be wise. Besides Aimee hates all that blood and gore."

"While you feed off of it." Corinne mutters. I smile.

"Thank you." We both turn hearing laughter.

"She's just like you Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughs. Yusuke glares death at his friend.

"She's nothing like me!" He snarls.

"I'm nothing like him!" I snarl. Kuwabara and Corinne share a look before both burst out laughing.

"You're a twisted kind of evil Corinne!" I yell. Corinne smiles at me.

"Of course, I get great pleasure from it." She says an evil glint in her eyes. I hiss at her. Kuwabara laughs at me. I hear the door slide open and a squeal from a girl. I turn around to see Aimee in Kuronue's arms. Corinne sighs as does everyone else. Kuronue was a total freak about Aimee.

"Kuronue's officially adopted her." Kurama laughs telling us. "She's his little baby now." I groan.

"Just what I need, a psychotic bat demon daddy." I mutter. Aimee giggles as Kuronue tickles her sides. I could still see the tears in her eyes and I am willing to bet Kuronue could see them too. Aimee smiles up at Kuronue. Kuronue smiles down at her. I smile as a thought pops into my head.

"You know, Aimee maybe he could be your dad. He could adopt you from your grandparents." I suggest. Aimee looks over at me with wide eyes. Kuronue looks down at Aimee with sparkling eyes. Kurama chuckles.

"He's always wanted kids but never could settle down on one woman." Kurama informs us. I grin at Aimee and Kuronue.

"Well this fixes that. Kuronue doesn't have to settle down and Aimee finally gets a daddy." I blink in confusion as Aimee shakes her head no.

"What?! Why not?!" I yell. Kuronue looks down at her with pained eyes.

"He deserves his own kids, not some stray he picked up." Aimee mutters.

"My own father didn't even want me." I hear her whisper.

"Yes daddy does!" Kuronue says hugging Aimee. Aimee giggles snuggling into Kuronue.

"Hey daddy?" Aimee asks looking up at Kuronue.

"Yes, sweet heart?" Kuronue says in a fake sweet tone.

"Will you take you little baby to demon world with you?"

"No." He says bluntly. Harsh dad, I think laughing.

"You're not my dad any more." Aimee says walking over to Kurama.

"Mommy," Kuronue whines looking at Kurama. "Baby's begin mean to daddy." Kurama glares at him. Aimee hugs Kurama's arm.

"Mommy's nicer than daddy." Aimee says glaring at Kuronue. I laugh.

"Daddy can be nicer than mommy." Kuronue says. "Daddy will give you anything you want." Aimee opens her mouth. "But not that." Aimee sighs and glares at the wall, still holding onto Kurama's arm. My eyes widen seeing what Aimee's doing. Kurama's the closest thing she can get to Koska. I sigh feeling bad for her and Kurama. It's gonna be hard getting her away from either of those two. I look to the side feeling someone pull on my shirt. Corinne smiles at me.

"Aimee?" Corinne calls. Aimee looks over at us.

"How would you like to go on a trip with me?" I watch Corinne cautiously. What's she up to? I think. Aimee smiles at her.

"Where are you going?" She asks. Corinne smiles.

"Dai wanted me to go check out something in America. You want to come since you have nothing else to do?" Aimee looks down at Kurama's arm. Kuronue looks between the two girls.

"I think that would be a good idea." He says. Aimee looks up at him and nods smiling.

"I wouldn't mind going but what about Evie?" She asks, her grip tightening on Kurama's arm. Kurama looks down at Aimee with sad eyes. I sigh.

"Evie will be accompanying me on a business trip also, you'll be able to relax and have a good time." Kurama whispers to Aimee. Aimee smiles nodding her head. She leans against Kurama her head on his shoulder. Kurama rests his head on Aimee's. I blink seeing Aimee's whole demeanor change. I smile. If Kuronue wouldn't be good father to Aimee then Kurama sure as hell will. He makes Aimee feel completely safe and self assured. I smile seeing Kuronue glare at Aimee and Kurama. I could see the hurt in Kuronue's eyes.

"Daddy?" Aimee calls happily. Kuronue looks up with puppy dog eyes.

"I love you." She whispers. I laugh as Kurama kisses the top of Aimee's head. Kuronue's eyes grow wide. Kuronue crawls over to Aimee and Kurama.

"Say that again." Aimee smiles at him.

"I love you daddy."

"Daddy loves you too!" Kuronue yells pulling Aimee into his lap and squeezing her tightly. I blink in confusion.

"And these two are the world's most infamous thieves?" I ask. Corinne sighs shaking her head.

"And we're supposed to fear them?" I ask. I stiffen feeling eyes bore into me. I look back at Kuronue and Kurama, both their eyes ablaze. Kuronue grins at us from over Aimee's head.

"We may not be as keen to kill as we used to be but if you mess with my baby I can be just as merciless." I laugh nervously.

"Corinne why don't you take Aimee." Corinne nods her head.

"Come on Aimee."

"Coming."

"Bye." Aimee says waving. Kuronue pouts as Aimee walks out the door. I could feel myself losing respect for him every second. Yusuke chuckles.

"Don't let his attitude fool you. If he's anything like Kurama I wouldn't mess with him." I nod my head in agreement.

"So, are we gonna go to demon world or not?" I ask. I growl as the guys share looks.

"You are not leaving me behind!" I snarl. Yusuke growls.

"You're my student and you'll do what I tell you to!"

"Like hell I will!" I screech in his face.

"Maybe it is well that she comes along Yusuke." Kurama says. Yusuke and I stare at the fox. Kuronue smirks.

"At least one of the new detectives needs to be well acquainted with the new king." I blink. Wow. That made sense. I smirk up at Yusuke. Yusuke growls.

"Fine then but I'm not watching you. You screw up; you have to get yourself out of trouble." He says glaring at me.

"Yes!" I yell punching the air. Kurama and Kuronue grin at me. I laugh as Yusuke grumbles walking out of the room.

"Demon World here I come!"

~Aimee's POV~

I blink in confusion as we walk into the woods and not down the stairs.

"Corinne where are we going?" Corinne looks over her shoulder smiling and places a finger to her lips.

"Sh." I nod my head and follow her through the woods to a clearing. I pause seeing a blue ogre standing beside a portal.

"Hello George." Corinne says stopping in front of the portal. I hide behind Corinne watching her speak with George.

"Lady Dai highly disapproves of this." George says wringing his hands. Corinne smiles.

"Then I guess Koenma's all for it, huh?" George laughs.

"Yep."

"Good then because as of now we are currently enlisted in the Japanese task force." I look at the back of Corinne's head.

"What does that mean?" I ask. I cling to Corinne as George looks down at me. He blinks at me.

"This is her?" He asks. Corinne nods her head.

"You were right. She is tiny." He laughs. I smile as he laughs.

"He's a good ogre, Aimee. His mother may not think so though." Corinne laughs. George grumbles.

"My mother hates me." He whines. I smile at him.

"No she doesn't. She just wants for your life to be a happy one." I say stepping from behind Corinne. George scratches his head.

"I guess I never looked at it that way." He laughs.

"George, the paperwork please." Corinne asks.

'Right." George shuffles through his trench coat and pulls out two sheets of paper.

"These should get you through to demon world, but that's as far as they'll take you. You'll be on your own after that." He says handing Corinne the papers. Corinne reads over them and slides them into her pocket with a smile.

"Thank you George, we really appreciate it." Corinne says walking towards the portal. I pause and turn around hearing something like a cat cry out. I smile seeing a little black creature racing for us.

"Chewy!" I yell as my spirit beat leaps into my arms. I cradle Chewy to my chest smiling. I turn around and race towards the portal. I wave over my shoulder at George before jumping in, Corinne right behind me. Demon World here I come!


	21. Ch Twenty One: Sure a surprise!

**bonbobunny: Sorry about this chapter being so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. We get to meet a character that I've yet to see in other fanfics. Which is wierd. Bye!**

* * *

I look around curiously at the ominous woods and the blood red sky, Chewy perched on top of my head. Nothing felt out of place, almost like the world was the way it's supposed to be. Weird

"Hm. It's not that scary." I mutter staring into the trees. I blink cocking my head to the side.

"The trees moved." I say as Corinne walks up to my side. Corinne nods her head.

"That doesn't surprise me; also a majority of the plants will eat you, so stay away from the greenery." I nod my head. I look between the forest on one side of us and the clearing on the other leading to a mountain range. Corinne pulls out her cell phone communicator. I smile as Alice's face appears on screen.

"Hi Alice." I greet over Corinne's arm.

"Aimee." She squeals happily.

"Alice, can you give me the directions to our rendezvous with our demon guide." Alice nods her head.

"A hundred meters south of your location." Corinne looks up and smiles looking into the trees.

"Got it. Call you when we get there." Corinne says shutting the communicator.

"Come on Aimee. We're going this way." I pause seeing her head for the forest.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said but that doesn't count right now, ok?" I nod my head and follow her into the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I mutter looking all around me as we trek through the creepy forest. I cringe as the trees limbs begin to bend and twist.

"Corinne." I whisper as the limbs movement becomes more noticeable.

"I know." She mutters her pace quickening. I stumble trying to keep up. I shiver feeling like the trees are getting closer.

"There we go." Corinne mutters reaching back and grabbing my hand. I squeak as Corinne bursts into a run pulling me behind her. I look over my shoulder feeling something breeze past me. My eyes widen seeing a limb planted firmly into the ground.

"Run!" Corinne shouts throwing me forward. I stumble into a bright light and fall to the ground. I look back in panic. I freeze as Corinne races out of the trees, one of the limbs trailing behind her. The limb reaches the light and recoils smoke coming from it. Corinne jogs to my side and smirks over her shoulder.

"That was mildly impressive." A voice comments from behind us. I look and gasp seeing a pale young man standing with a blank look on his face. I stand up and stare at the man. His black hair blows in the wind covering part of his face. Several horns poke from his head and two ears wiggle making me giggle. I look away as the man's pink eyes zero in on me.

"It's Shura, correct?" Corinne asks stepping forward blocking me from the demon's view. I guess the demon nodded because Corinne walks forward and hands him the papers.

"You know what we're here for, don't you?" She asks. The Shura guy looks down at the papers and then back at Corinne and nods.

"Good then. Will you so kind as to lead us there?" Shura nods again and turns to walk away. Corinne smiles at me over her shoulder and follows Shura. I shiver and follow Corinne. I couldn't feel anything unusual or strong about Shura's power but something felt off. It feels like he's hiding his power. I walk past Corinne as she stops mid-step. I pause and look back as does Shura. My eyebrows knit together seeing Corinne's eyes blaze with fire.

"Corinne?" I ask walking towards her. Corinne shakes her head and smiles at me, the fire not leaving her eyes.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up later." She says stepping backwards. My eyes widen in fear. I grab her hand and pull her towards me.

"Don't leave me alone with him." I beg clinging to her arm. Corinne smiles down at me, but her eye flash over my shoulder to Shura. I look back and see him watching us with a blank expression.

"You'll be fine." Corinne mutters prying my fingers off.

"He's dangerous." I whisper. Corinne smirks.

"I'd hardly say he's dangerous. He's not that strong Aimee. You could easily take him." I shake my head.

"No. He's stronger then you think."

"I have to go." She says stepping away from me. She looks over at Shura.

"Keep her safe." She smiles back at me.

"Take care of yourself." She says waving over her shoulder as she races off to the east, towards the mountains. I sigh and turn around. I squeak coming in contact with a chest. I look up and smile nervously. I hear Chewy growl from next to my feet.

"Hi-i-i." I stutter waving.

"You're their leader?" Shura asks his face still expressionless.

"Um…yeah." I say nodding my head. Shura's eyebrows knit together as he shows signs of emotion. Confusion.

"You're not very strong." He mutters still looking down at me. I gulp and look away from his gorgeous- I freeze and feel my face heat up. Ok, I didn't just think that.

"Um…well, I-"

"We have to go." He says and turns around walking off. I blink in confusion at his changing demeanor.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yell racing to catch up. Shura pauses and looks back. I smile walking to his side.

"You're kind of fast paced." I say happily. Might as well as try and get along. Shura stares at me, the emotionless mask back.

"Umm…well." I look away feeling embarrassed. Shura begins walking again me following at his side. And that's how it remained for the next hour, minus the occasional chirp from Chewy.

"We're here." Shura says stopping at the edge of a cliff. I gape out at the huge city. I look at Shura in disbelief.

"This isn't the tournament." Shura looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"You requested to be shown to City of Yomi and I did so." I blink at him in confusion.

"But-But-"

"It's not my fault you followed blindly and were to ignorant to realize anything sooner." I gasp.

"How dare-" I stop as he turns his back on me and walks away.

"Get back here!" I yell chasing him.

"You are no longer my concern. Be gone." He says over his shoulder before jumping from the cliff and landing on the ground bellow. I stare down at him in disbelief. He just left me?!

"Shura!!!" I yell. Shura turns around. I glare at him.

"Get back here!" I blink as he smirks at me and disappears in a blur. I freeze and look over my shoulder hearing maniacal laughter. I shiver feeling the wind pick up. I look over the edge and gulp. This is going to suck, I think sitting on the edge. Chewy leaps onto my shoulder and cries his dislike of this. I scoot over the edge and slide down the cliff. I grunt as I hit the ground. I stand up wiping dirt from my pants. I look into the forest Shura disappeared into and grimace.

"Hey girly!" I look up and see a bunch of ugly demons grinning down at me.

"Shura!" I yell racing into the woods.

~Evie's POV~

I grin looking around at all the demons. Kuronue and Kurama standing at my side, Yusuke had wondered off somewhere talking about meeting old friends.

"Not very string, are they?" I ask referring to all the demons around us.

"Not particularly." Kuronue mutters flexing his wings. In Kuronue language that was the equivalent of a very bored yawn. I sigh.

"This isn't what I expected." I mutter folding my legs Indian style and sitting on the ground. Kurama chuckles from above me.

"It gets more exciting." Kurama assures me.

"Hn." I say resting my cheek on my fist. I pause seeing a flash of red hair.

"Hey. Kurama you might not be the only red head Yusuke knows." I say watching Yusuke walk over with a red head. I gasp.

"I know you1" I yell standing up and pointing at the pointy eared menace. The red head grins at me his ears wiggling.

"Aye, you should lass. The last time we be meetin' your friend pop me a good one." I eye him warily. Then glare at Yusuke.

"What's he doing here?" I demand. Yusuke glares at me.

"The same damn thing you are, now stop being so f-ing rude!"

"Like you're one to talk dumbass!"

"Fucking bitch!"

"Fucking Skank!"

"Now you two, let's save this hostility for later." Kurama says pulling me back away from Yusuke.

"It's like him and Hiei all over again." He says leading me next to Kuronue. I growl at him and snap at his fingers. I freeze feeling his hands tighten on my shoulders.

"Just remember I won't hesitate to bite back." I gulp and nod my head.

"Good." He says releasing me.

"Ha! Ha!" Yusuke says grinning at me from behind Kurama.

"You're lucky the fox is here!" I snarl.

"Ha! Me! I'd tear you into pieces with just a sneeze." Yusuke gloats. I smile hearing the red head and Kuronue laugh.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yells. I look up at Kurama warily.

"You're not gonna bite me, are you?" I ask. Kurama smiles down at me.

"Not if you don't want me to." My eyes widen and I feel my face heat up. I shake my head and clear my throat.

"What's the red head's name?" I ask looking away from Kurama my face still hot.

"Jin and the others are-"

"Others?" I ask looking over. My eyes widen seeing all the demons that we met in the forest and more.

"The others," Kurama continues, "would be Touya, Rinku, Chu, Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru." I look at each man he points at and nod my head.

"We only didn't meet Suzuka."

"You met Shishi?" Kurama asks. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah. He and Koska were arguing."

"About what?" I blush and look away.

"What about what and why are you blushing?" Kuronue asks getting in my face.

"Get out of my face!" I snarl. Kuronue stand up his eyes wide.

"What bit you in the ass?" Kuronue mutters standing beside Kurama.

"They were arguing about how many women they'd slept with."

"Hm." Kurama says glaring at Shishi. Kuronue snickers.

"He thinks he's slept with a lot of women. Ha!" Kuronue mocks. I look away.

"I don't wanna know." I mutter. Kuronue warps an arm around my shoulder and drags me to his side.

"What, you're not even a little curious?" I snort.

"Why the hell would I wanna know how many women you've slept with?" We both look over Kuronue's shoulder hearing a growl. I blink in confusion seeing Kurama glare at Kuronue.

"Hm. I forgot." Kuronue says removing his arm from my shoulder.

"What?" I ask looking between the two ex-thieves. "What did you forget?" Kuronue grins at me with a glint in his eyes. My eyes widen and I stare at Kurama.

"You pedophile!" Kurama sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kuronue, I'm going to kill you." Kurama growls. Kuronue laughs.

"Oh looky, a raccoon, it's been a long time since I've been with one of them. Bye." He says before disappearing into the crowd. I eye Kurama warily.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Evie." He says. I smile hearing the tiredness in his voice.

"I know." Kurama looks down at me and smiles.

"Evie?" I look behind me and gasp.

"Corinne, what are you doing here?" Corinne looks around distractedly. Her eyes stray to me.

"It seems I may have misplaced our beloved chipmunk." My eyes widen realizing what she said.

"What?!"


	22. Ch Twenty Two: LOST HUMAN

**bonbonbunny: Hi! Hope you liked the last chapter. Well a few more chapters then this story will be coming to a close. Of course there will be a sequel. Coming soon: Thief's Lament! Bye! Also I don't know about that title so if you wanna throw a dog a bone and offer suggestions. (wags tail) BARK! BARK! **

* * *

I look around curiously at the huge buildings and all the technology. Wow! Demons are really advanced, I think walking through the streets. I pause hearing footsteps behind me. I race into an alley and hide behind a garbage can. I peek from behind the can and watch as a pair of demons walk past. I couldn't help but catch part of what they're saying.

"Did you hear? Some demon's looking for his human." Demon number one tells demon number two.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They have signs up and everything." Number one says handing number two a piece of paper.

"Hah! Like I give a shit!" Number two says crumbling up the paper and throwing it into the alley.

"He's not even offering an award." Number two grumbles. I wait behind the can until their voices fade into the distance. I walk from behind the trash can and pick up the paper. I look down at it and it looks similar to a lost dog poster except where a dog's picture would be mine is. I read the thing and groan.

"LOST HUMAN. If found don't approach, she's dangerous and will bite. Please contact us at 0427-11-1111. Hasn't had shots. Evie!" I growl crumbling up the paper and throwing it over my shoulder. That brat! I think walking to the edge of the alley. I look both ways before walking out. I storm through the city without any complications other than not knowing where I'm going. I stop and look around. I'm standing outside what looks like a little Japanese restaurant. The door opens to reveal a tall demon with black hair and horns poking out of his head. I cock my head to the side. He looks a lot like Shura, I think stepping out of the way of the demon. I watch as the demon walks away.

"I wonder why his eyes were closed." I ponder out loud. I freeze as the demon pauses and turns around. I gulp feeling uneasy. Even though the demon's not looking at me I could tell all his attention was on me. He smiles and turns to walk away. I sigh as the demon leaves. That was officially the creepiest thing I've ever seen. My eyes widen seeing a certain horned demon walking down the street towards the restaurant.

"Shura!" I yell. Shura looks up and his eyes widen. I gape as he turns and runs in the opposite direction.

"You jerk!" I grumble racing after him. I could feel my panic rising as he races out of the city and into the forest. I clench my teeth and follow him. I'm not gonna lose you.

"Wait! Shura!" I yell as he races out of sight. I jog to a stop and look around panting from the run. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I release my energy net and scan as far as I can for Shura. My eyes shoot open.

"That's impossible. He couldn't be that fast." I mutter staring further into the woods. I close my eyes and pound my fist into my head.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I yell with each blow. I fall to my knees and stare at the ground feeling hopeless my fingers tangled in my hair. I look up hearing someone or something growl. I race towards the sound and hide in a bush. I look out of the bush and see Shura standing in the middle of a circle of demons.

"Look what we have here boys. Yomi's little brat." The biggest demon sneers. Shura stare at him with an emotionless face. I gasp as all the demons lunge at him.

"Shur-" I freeze as Shura holds up his hand and yells, energy pouring from his hand. I cover my head with my arms and turn away. I cringe hearing bodies hit the ground.

"You shouldn't have followed me." I look up to see Shura walking over to me.

"You're becoming a nuisance." He growls clenching his fist. My eyes widen as he releases all his power. I step back in fear. Shura stops a few feet away from me.

"Leave now before I kill you." I clench my teeth and shake my head, my eyes staring at the ground.

"So be it." He says raising his hand. I close my eyes and clench my fist awaiting the pain. My eyes shoot open feeling something wet and warm splatter my face. My eyes widen with horror seeing a sword jutting through Shura's belly. Shura spins around and snarls. The demon falls backwards and yells in fear as Shura raises his hand. I flinch as he blasts the demon. Shura falls to his knees clutching the sword. I race over to him and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me help." I say reaching for the sword. Shura snarls at me smacking my hand away.

"I don't need some filthy human's help!" I kneel next to him as he grasps the swords hilt and yanks it from his belly. Shura coughs and blood pours from the corner of his mouth.

"Damnit and by such a weakly too." Shura mutters clutching the hole in his stomach. I reach over and press my hands against Shura's wound.

"Leave me be damn it!" Shura yells grabbing my hair and pulling. I press harder on his wound and clench my body as Shura pulls harder.

"Stubborn bitch." Shura growls yanking my head back. I yelp.

"I won't leave you alone to die!" I yell feeling Shura's nails dig into my scalp. Shura pauses in his pulling.

"What did you say?" He asks. I open my eyes and stare into his pink orbs.

"No one deserves to die alone." I whisper tears prickling my eyes. Shura looks away and releases me.

"Foolish woman." He whispers. I stare at his wound ignoring his comment. I concentrate my energy on his wound. I imagine the muscle and tissue and picture them mending themselves. I open my eyes and pull my hands away. I smile seeing a freshly healed wound.

"Why?" I look up to see Shura staring at me with wary eyes.

"What?"

"Why would you help me? I was going to kill you." I smile and giggle.

"You know that's one of the criteria for being my friend." Shura's eyebrows knit together showing his confusion. I laugh.

"Most of my friends have tried to kill me at one point in time."

"Then why are they your friends?" He asks. I smile.

"Someone's talkative now. Maybe you should have been stabbed sooner." Shura's eyes widen. I wave my hands.

"No! No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you're nicer now. I like it." Shura looks away from me and clears his throat.

"My father and I are going to the tournament." He whispers still looking away from me.

"Really? That's good." Shura smirks and looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"You should come with us." He says. I smile widely.

"Thank you!" I yell launching myself at Shura. He groans as I wrap my arms around his neck straddling him, sending him on his back.

"G-G-Get off of me!" He yells pushing me off. I rise up on my hands and stare down at him. I cock my head to the side.

"You don't like hugs?" I ask. Shura growls up at me.

"Get off of me!" He yells in my face. I blink in confusion but crawl off of him none the less.

"You're the first person I've met that doesn't like hugs." I mutter. Shura growls looking away from me.

"Damn woman doesn't get it!" He snarls standing up and storming off. I stand up and follow behind at a safe distance.

*30 minutes later*

Shura and I have been walking for a little while now and he still won't look at me. I sigh and look up at the sky. It had yet to change color. I don't think it does, I think.

"Hey!" Shura calls over his shoulder. I look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask walking to his side.

"You're going to meet my father and there are certain rules you have to follow, understand?" I nod my head.

"First, don't talk unless spoken to." I nod again.

"Second, refer to him as Yomi-sama." Another nod.

"Thirdly," He says and gets in my face. "My father isn't as lenient as I am, so no HUGGING!" Huge, rapid nod.

"Good, let's go." He says walking through some trees. I follow but pause seeing the same demon from the restaurant.

"Hey, I know you!" I yell pointing at him. I gasp and look at Shura.

"He's your dad?!" Shura growls.

"Ow!" I yell rubbing my head after Shura hits it.

"What the hell did I tell you?!" He snarls.

"Oops." I say covering my mouth with my hands. Shura sighs and faces his father, Yomi.

"Father, I'm sorry, but if you will allow it may this human follow us to the tournament?" I look over at Yomi and then back at Shura. Right, I think clenching my fist. I walk up to Yomi and bow deeply.

"Yomi-sama, I wish to accompany you. I will do my best to not slow you down. I'm at your mercy." I whisper staring at the ground waiting for my judgment.

"Hm." I look up to see Yomi-sama walking off.

"Where's he going?" I ask straightening up. Shura shakes his head.

"Be happy he didn't kill you." Shura says before following his father. I blink in confusion and shrug my shoulders.

"What the heck?" I say racing after Yomi-sama and Shura.

~Evie's POV~

I growl tapping my foot. I glare at the communicator.

"What the hell is taking them so long?!" I yell grabbing the communicator and shaking it. I look over my shoulder feeling someone grab my shoulder. I frown seeing Kurama.

"Relax, they'll find her." He says smiling. I look down at the ground.

"But, I'm worried about her." Kurama wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Everything will be all right, I promise." He whispers. I nod my head.

"Hey, Kurama?" Kuronue calls. "You're not going to believe this." I look up and walk over to the railing with Kurama. I gasp seeing Aimee.

"Aimee!" I shout happily. I look over at Kurama grinning but it falls.

"Kurama?" I ask.

"What's Yomi up to?" He mutters.

"More importantly what the hell is Yomi's brat up to?" Kuronue snarls, glaring at the young demon next to Aimee.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Kurama and Yomi used to be old thieving partners." I yell jumping into Kurama's arms.

"Corinne!" I snarl. She smiles at me.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" I screech jumping from Kurama's arms and getting in Corinne's face. Corinne smiles at me.

"Apparently more than once." She says. I growl. We all look towards Kuronue hearing a metallic snap.

"Oh, dear. It seems he's broken the railing." Corinne informs.

"Jeez, Kuronue issues much!" I say looking on in awe.

"Calm yourself Kuronue, before you do something drastic." Kurama says his eyes keyed in on the young demon.

"You smell it on him too!" Kuronue snarls.

"Who's 'he' and who the hell is Yomi?!" I yell. Corinne looks over at me.

"Like I said, Yomi's an old thieving partner of Kurama, although I am quite curious as to how Kuronue knows him."

"Long story." Kuronue mutters waving us off and glaring death at the young demon.

"Anyways the young demon, that our Aimee is so preoccupied with, is Shura, Yomi's son." I blink at Corinne.

"How the hell do you know all this crap?!" Corinne smiles.

"I read a lot."

"What the files in spirit world?" I laugh. I look at Corinne not hearing her laugh. She smile sat me.

"You're good." I mutter.

"Guys!" We all look over the railing to see Aimee looking up at us waving her arms.

"Hey you guys!" She yells happily. I cringe as all the demons around her turn to stare at her. Some of them not so friendly.

"Get your ass up here now!" I yell. I sigh as Aimee disappears through the crowd and reappears next to the stairs. I turn around to find Kuronue gone. I look at Kurama.

"Where-?" I ask. Kurama sighs and points behind me. I look behind me just in time to hear a squeal and see Kuronue lift Aimee about five feet off the ground.

"He's seriously gonna lose respect." I mutter walking over to them.

"I highly doubt that." Kurama mutters. I laugh hearing Kuronue snarl at some passing by demons.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in human world?" I yell at Aimee in Kuronue's arms. She nods her head and smiles.

"But I didn't listen." She says smiling. I frown but smile.

"You crazy idiot." I mutter wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I was worried sick-OW!" I yell pulling back. I look at the crease in between my neck and my shoulder to see a bite mark.

"You bit me!" I yell glaring at her.

"Serves you right after putting up that poster!" She yells back. I look away scratching the back of my neck.

"Well I thought it was funny." I mutter.

"You found the lass!" We all turn to see Yusuke and everyone walking towards us.

"Jin!" Aimee yells happily. I look at her confused. Since when is she so happy to see Jin?

"Lassie!" Jin yells in return walking towards Aimee. Kuronue growls squishing Aimee to his chest. Jin steps back laughing nervously and holding his hands up in surrender. Aimee looks up and gives him puppy dog eyes. Kuronue sighs and places her on her feet. I cover my mouth to hide a giggle as Aimee hugs Jin.

"She's happy to see everyone as usual." Corinne mutters as Aimee hugs everyone. I sigh as Aimee steps back and takes a deep breathe.

"I missed all of you guys." She says smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask. She looks at me confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I think everyone should be this happy!" She squeals hugging Kuronue. Kuronue looks down at her his eyebrows knitting.

"Aimee, are you ok?" Yusuke asks. She grins at him. I cringe. I could almost see the stars in her eyes.

"I feel fine, especially after that yummy drink Shura gave me." Aimee says happily. I hit the heel of my hand to my forehead.

"Why does it not surprise." I mutter. Kuronue growls.

"She'll be fine." Kurama says smiling down at Aimee.

"Are you sure?" Kuronue asks.

"It's a simple elixir to make the body at ease and quite happy. Yomi must have concocted it." I glare over the railing at the horned demon.

"I don't like it." I mutter.

"The effects should wear off soon." Kurama says smiling at me. I sigh.

"How soon?" Jin asks. We all turn to see Aimee clinging to Jin's middle and squeezing tightly.

"It really depends on when they gave it to her?" Kurama says. Jin groans, but smiles down at Aimee.

"Lass, please let go of ol' Jin." Aimee looks up at him tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Daddy!" She wails running to Kuronue. Kuronue pats her on the back as she sobs into his vest. I snort.

"This is so messed up." I laugh.

"He was horny!" Aimee yells brightly. We all stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" I ask since Kuronue's too shocked.

"Shura. He was horny when I sat on him, that's why he wanted me off. Yay! I figured it out."

"WHAT?!" Kuronue yells fir burning in his eyes. We all take three steps back.

"Excuse me but the tournament will be starting shortly. All contestants please make your way to the floor." The announcer says over the intercom.

"Good luck, daddy!" Aimee yells as Kurama drags a spiting and snarling Kuronue to the floor.

"Catch ya' later!" Yusuke says and the guys follow him. I grab Aimee's hand.

"Come on Aimee, we need to find our seats." I look around. "Where did Corinne go now?"

"Corinne went poof!" Aimee says making a popping sound with her mouth. I sigh.

"How much longer of this." I groan walking down the stairs to look for seats. I smile seeing empty seats. My eyes widen seeing all the girls there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking at all of them. They all smile at us.

"Sh! The boys don't know." I grin. Keeping secrets was fun. I look over my shoulder feeling a tug. I frown seeing Aimee pull away from me.

"Come on Aimee, let's sit down."

"Koska." She whispers tugging harder. I look down to see the fox walking up the stadium to get his number. I grimace remembering what we'd done. I look over at Aimee and feel my heart suddenly feel a thousand times heavier.

"Please forgive me Aimee." I whisper. Aimee looks over at me and smiles.

"Seats?" She asks completely forgetting about Koska. I smile and nod my head. We both sit down with the girls and watch as our boy's get their numbers. I laugh as none of them get put together. This will be the best. We watch as all the contestants leave the floor and exit through doors on the ground. A female fox demon appears on the huge screen.

"Let the demon tournament begin!" She yells.


	23. Ch Twenty Three: Sayonara!

**bonbonbunny: (bows) I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry for how crappy this may end. Review please! And don't flame me. Read the Author Note.

* * *

**

**Evie's POV**

Apparently fighting on giant trees is cooler then a stadium. I don't get it. During the tournaments back home and, from what Kurama told me about the dark tournament, demon tournaments, I thought everyone fought on stadiums like back home. Apparently not.

"Ha! Ha! It's so pretty!" Aimee squeals clapping her hands together. I look towards the big screen and cringe seeing Hiei ignite a bunch of lower class demons. I gulp. Not to self: Do not piss of Hiei! I shiver and look down. My eyebrows knit together seeing Koska and Shura talking to one another and very heatedly. I look back towards Aimee and freeze. I feel my right eye begin to twitch.

"Hey Keiko?" I call not moving my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Aimee went?" All the girls look at the spot Aimee had recently occupied.

"Oh dear." Botan whispers.

"I'll go look for her." I mutter standing up.

"Do you want some help?" Yukina questioned. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. She's probably off some where about to get killed. I'm sure she'll be fine." I say walking up the stairs towards the rooms that held the demons that had A) already fought or B) were going to fight. I pass a door peeking in real quick and not spotting Aimee. I pause hearing someone squeal. I turn back to the room and walked in. I balk at the sight before me. Aimee, god bless her soul, was hanging upside down from one of Kurama's plants while Suzuka hid behind Shishiwakamaru. I sigh shaking my head.

"What did she do now?" Kurama looks up and nods at me before glaring coldly at Suzuka. I turn to look at the clown reject, Yusuke's adorable nickname, to see him glaring at Aimee with a slight blush powdering his cheeks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Kurama?"

"I believe the drink may be wearing off, but I'm not for sure. Does Aimee have a fear of clowns?" I look up at her thoughtfully. She grins down at me, her shirt sliding down a bit showing some tummy.

"Bring her down and not that I know of, she's afraid of men, heights and," I peek over at Kuronue as he grabs Aimee from the plant, "bats." Kuronue stiffens and looks down at Aimee with wide eyes. Aimee looks up at him cluelessly. Kuronue squeezes her to his chest rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

"Daddy loves you!" Aimee giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. I look up at Kurama. He looks down at me from the corner of his eye looking seriously dangerous.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"It seems Aimee doesn't like it when Suzuka gets to close and when that happened she deemed it necessary to defend herself by biting his," he pauses to cough, but I distinctly heard a word.

"Excuse me?"

"His butt." I look over at the cringing clown and burst out laughing.

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday!" I sighed shaking my head as I walked over to Aimee.

"We need to get back to our seats before you molest anyone else." She looks down at me.

"Do I have to?" I growl.

"This drink thingy is getting on my last nerve!" I turn towards Kurama. "Can't you fix it or something?!" Kurama looks over at Aimee.

"I could but it is so much more amusing watching you suffer." He smirks at me. I hiss and grab Aimee's hand.

"We're leaving!" I snarl dragging her through the door. Aimee waves over her shoulder.

"Bye! Bye!" I drag her towards our seats. I feel her tug against my hand as we reach the top of the stairs. I turn around to see her starring at the screen. I freeze as Koska and Shura appear on the screen. Aimee smiles gleefully.

"I hope Shura wins!" She says happily. I snort.

"Maybe that drink is wearing off." She grins at me. We both turn back to the screen hearing the demon crowd cheer. Shura launches what looked like demon energy bullets at Koska. Koska dodges and lands in a tree. I watch in awe as the trees twist around Koska creating a sorta seal. Koska disappears while Shura watches this. I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Koska's gonna get hurt." Aimee says completely serious. I look over at her. Did the drink wear off? She grins at me.

"Won't that be fun?" I sigh shaking my head and look back towards the screen. Shura walks towards the trees calmly, like they weren't able to kill him. The trees quiver before launching sharp spiky branches towards him, creating an opening that allowed us to see Koska. His hand lies against the bark of the tree he's sitting in. I narrow my eyes seeing him muttering words with his eyes closed. Is he praying? Aimee lets out a squeal of joy seeing Shura raise his hand against the oncoming limbs. My eyes widen as he releases a blast of demonic energy setting the entire forest ablaze. I shook at the shear energy released yet this guy wasn't breaking a sweat at such a strong attack.

Everyone in the stadium, the one nobody fought in, watched in rapture as the flames engulfed the tree Koska occupied. I gasp as a huge tree burst from the ground. Shura sneers.

"Your uncle used the same foolish technique." Koska smirks at him as both were lifted even further by the limbs.

"I heard he also won with it." Koska stands up from his kneeling position to glare at Shura.

"Let's get this over with." Koska growls getting into a fighting stance.

"An easy kill just like your uncle." Shura snarls his hands setting ablaze with his red energy.

"Not quite. My uncle was a lot less careless and I learned from all of his mistakes."

"Foolish kit." I look to my left to see Kurama glaring at Koska and Kuronue frowning at the ground. My eyes widen and I look back at the screen to see Koska and Shura lunge for one another. My heart stops as Shura's fist make contact with Koska's jaw. I tense seeing Koska smirk. A giant daisy pops up behind Shura, but this wasn't any cute daisy you find in the garden. Nope, this daisy has giant pointed teeth and some nasty looking thorny vines. Shura growls and flits away but not unharmed. The daisy manages to slice his arm with one of its vines. Koska wipes his bleeding lip and spits the rest of the blood onto the ground. He smirks showing off a pointed fang.

"Where my uncle lost I will win." Shura lands on a branch and glares over at Koska.

"Mortalitas?" I narrowed my eyes. I'd taken Latin, or at least Aimee had taken it our freshmen year, so I knew what that word meant. _Death_. But why on earth would Shura say it? I froze as Koska bared his fangs but it felt not threatening. What the-? Koska leaps toward Shura drawing a seed from his hair. If I'd blinked my eyes I wouldn't have seen it, Koska slipped the seed between his lips before Shura drove his hand through his chest. Koska's eyes widen slightly before going dim. Shura yanks his hand from Koska and leaps back onto the branch he was previously standing on. Koska's body falls with a resonating thud onto the limb. I close my eyes feeling cold. No. No! Not like this! Please not like this! I open my eyes to look over at Aimee. She looks at Koska's now lifeless body with a smile. She looks down at me and laughs.

"I told you Shura would win." I shake my head and stand up. I grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

"Aimee, Koska's dead." She smiles at me.

"I know."

"He's not coming back." Aimee smiles at me and wraps her hands around my wrist.

"I know what dead means silly, but why should it matter he's happy now. Oh," she gasps. I cringe thinking it's finally clicked. "I need to go congratulate Shura." I watch in horror as she races down the stairs to a waiting Shura.

"Oh, Aimee." I moan covering my face with my hands, as I slide to the ground. I feel someone wrap their arms around me. I lean into Kurama's chest, inhaling his scent.

"This is going to kill her." I mutter feeling tears sting my eyes. Kurama squeezes me tighter.

"Let's hope the drink never wears off." A sob breaks free as I hear Aimee laugh gleefully with Shura.

**Aimee's POV**

I sigh snuggling further into the warmth of my blankets. I groan as the memory of last nights nightmares pop back up. I cringe and hide my head under the pillow.

"Koska go find my socks, my feet are cold." I mumble into the mattress, figuring Koska was somewhere around the room. He always would snoop around while I slept. Sneaky fox! I pause neither hearing a verbal response nor footsteps as he obeyed. I lift my head out from under the pillow to see no Koska. I look around curiously.

"Koska?" I call. I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and walk towards the door. Opening it I call down the hallway. I look up and down but get no response. My eyebrows knit together.

"That's odd." I mutter walking towards the stairs. I pause at the bottom to find neither of my grandparents. I walk into the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I question out loud.

"Aimee?" I turn around to find Corinne standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Corinne, I can't seem to find anybody? And do you know where Koska is? He wasn't in bed with me this morning." I pause seeing Corinne look down at me with-is that pity?

"Corinne?" I ask stepping closer.

"Oh, Aimee." She mumbles wrapping her long arms around my slim frame. I wrap my arms around her waist comfortingly feeling her begin to shake.

"Hey, Corinne it's alright. Everything's ok." I say rubbing her back which seems to only make it worse.

"Oh, Aimee. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"Because of-"

"Aimee!" I look over Corinne's shoulder to see Evie standing in the doorway grinning ear to ear.

"Well at least someone's normal." I mumble as she engulfs me in a hug giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"You won't believe that stuff that happened while you were out." I cock my head to the side.

"While I was out?" Evie shrugs.

"Shura knocked you out, saying something about talking too much." I look away from her thoughtfully.

"I don't really remember all that well. I remember Shura and Yomi leading me to the tournament, but I don't remember anything after that."

"Nothing?" Corinne asks from behind us. I look over my shoulder and shake my head, as we walk towards the kitchen.

"Hm. I had a weird dream though." I say sitting in one of the stools set around our island.

"What was it about?" Corinne asks sitting opposite me. Evie slide onto the island. I tap my fingers on the table thinking.

"For some odd reason Shura was there and Koska, but," I trail off feeling a headache come on.

"Don't push yourself to hard." Evie suggests patting my hand. I sigh shaking my head. We all look up hearing a loud crash from the front door.

"Shut up Kuwabara!"

"I wanna know if it's true. You just twisted enough, Urameshi, to think this would be funny!" We all watch as Kuwabara races into the kitchen, an angry Yusuke following not far behind.

"Kuwabara wait!"

"Is it really true that Koska's dead?!" My body freezes. I watch Kuwabara as he looks at Evie. Evie snarls at him.

"Dumbass!"

"Damn it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells racing towards me.

"What?!" He yells as everyone looks at me. I slide off the stool and slowly walk towards Kuwabara.

"What did you say?" I ask a now pale Kuwabara.

"Umm, I said-"

"Hey, Aimee! Did you know Corinne was at the tournament! She totally kicked Jin's butt!" I ignored Evie as she stepped into my path. I stared at Kuwabara with wide fearful eyes.

"What did you say Kuwabara?!" I yell. Evie steps back and looks down at the ground.

"I-I-I thought you knew Aimee." I gulp in huge breathes of air.

"Aimee calm down." Yusuke advises.

"Who is dead, Kuwabara?! Tell me!" Kuwabara looks down at the ground.

"Yusuke told me that Koska died." It felt like someone had taken my heart and stabbed it with a thousand ice icicles, chilling it solid. I didn't know how but I ended up on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Yusuke looks down at me.

"Aimee, please." He begs kneeling next to me. I could feel my body slowly shutting down. First everything went dead silent. I watch as Evie and everyone start talking and yelling but no sound reached my ears. Then, when Kurama showed up a little while later, after Yusuke had moved to the living room couch, I couldn't feel any part of my body. Everything was just numb. Someone could have broken every bone in my body and I wouldn't have cared. I was dead to the world just like him. He would never feel the breeze on his skin or taste delicious food. I would never be able to feel his skin brush mine as we lay together. I would never be able to know what it felt like to have him completely. I would never be able to make love with him. He was gone from this world and he was gone from me.

A few days passed and then I stopped counting. I lay in my bed all the time seeing nothing, feeling nothing. After so long I think my body began to fail me because I had a slight recollection of a tube being forced down my throat. It would have been awful if I had actually cared. After that incident they kept me in the hospital constantly. A few weeks later I could hardly remember what the outside looked like.

***five months later***

I groan waking up to a horrible sound. I look over to my left to find Evie in a chair next to my bed sobbing. I watch her with not a flicker of emotion. She looks up at me, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Aimee!" Sorry? Everyone had been saying that not of them really meant it. It was just words that didn't make me feel any better.

"I shouldn't have let him do that. I should have stopped him." I feel something painful in my chest hearing her take in a ragged breathe. Evie wraps her arms around her head rocking back and forth.

"It's all my fault." She mutters like a chant. I gasp feeling my heart break even more. My friend was suffering because I couldn't suck it up. I had watched her get raped and I had seen my own mother die, so why was I being such a whiny little bitch about Koska. I wince as his name runs through my head. I clench my fist and sit up. Evie looks up her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. She watches her eyes shining as I look over at her and smile slightly.

"Long time no see." I whisper hoarsely. I rub my soar and hoarse throat. Evie sobs into her hands. I reach towards her but she leaps form the chair and lunges at me. I tense feeling her arms wrap around my neck. I slowly relax as Evie sobs into my shoulder. I hear a crashing sound. I look up to see a wide eyed Corinne.

"Aimee!" She yells racing over and wrapping her arms around Evie and me. I sigh and rest my head on Corinne's shoulder. I might not be able to live without Koska but I sure as hell will try for Evie and everyone else I love.

***Outside the hospital***

Two pairs of golden eyes watch the two crying girls and the tiny brunette. The younger Kitsune watched the little brunette with rapture as she finally came back to life. The older Kitsune looked at his nephew.

"You're making a mistake." He advises. The younger Kitsune forces his eyes away from the young female human to glare at his uncle.

"I will not make the mistake of ruining her life. Beside, she's human and I'm a demon. What kind of life would either of us have, not including our chirldren." The older Kitsune sighed but flitted away. The younger Kitsune watched the little brunette a few moments longer befroe flitting off himself, back to a life of thievery and betrayel. The younger Kitsune grinned, showing all of his fangs. His life was just about to get more fun.


	24. MUST READ! FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY!

**Author Note: If you want a sequel say so in your review and if you don't flame me, I won't blame any of you. I believe I could have ended it better but nothing but this came to me. I do have plans for a sequel though, so if you want it, say so. Otherwise it stays in my computer for only my sister to read. and we all know that won't do me any good. So review and vote on a sequel.**


	25. Update: Sequel!

**I'm sorry to all of those who wished I'd ended this story but here is a sequel and its called _Thief's Lament_. It occurs three years after Poltergeist Report and it will be a little boring at first because Aimee is trying to live a normal human life. So bear with me and I promise it will get better. I actually thought about doing a lemon but I don't know how that wold work. So check it out and review, tell me if you want a lemon. I may suck at it but I will do my best. So enjoy _Thief's Lament_.**


End file.
